Remords (Désillusion partie 2)
by Abie Mendawner
Summary: L'année 1820 se termine doucement en Caroline du Sud. Angélique Beckett vient de perdre son père alors qu'elle commençait enfin à espérer un avenir meilleur. Cependant, la jeune fille se rend compte que la fatalité semble la poursuivre telle une ombre et que ses ennuis ne font que commencer... quel sombre secret la ronge ? Qui sera à ses côtés ?
1. Enterrement

BONJOUR BONJOUR ! VOICI LE DEBUT DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE DE DESILLUSION. J'ESPERE QUE CELA VOUS PLAIRA ! MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES ET REPONSES AUX NON INSCRITS :

Gwla10 : _Un happy end ? Humm… ça dépent ce que tu entends pas là ^^ non ça ne sera pas un drame dramatique (j'exagère sciemment mes propos. Merci pour tes compliments à bientôt._

Mimija : _je manie les douches froides ? Lol je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça ! mais il faut bien que de suscite votre curiosité pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite. La première partie était la mise en place de la situation, maintenant que l'on connaît les personnages, la véritable histoire peut commencer ! Merci pour ton soutien_

EveyMax_ : oui je comprends ce que tu veux diire (pour le vouvoiement) et c'est le XIXème siècle ^^ Pour la scène entre James et Angélique, je crois que tout le monde l'a aimé ^^ Et c'était le but qu'on ne s'attende pas vraiment à la mort du père. Comme ça, ça montre encore mieux le désarroi d'Angélique._

_Oui Ashley devient le chef de la famille. Mais à l'époque c'était quand même les femmes qui tenaient la maison… enfin tu verras. Et pour le bonheur Angélique/James, tu verras ce que c'est pas encore gagné. Ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Trop d'obstacle encore et d'autres vont venir s'y ajouter, sinon ce n'est pas drôle !_

_Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt_

Lucie_ : comme tu n'en es qu'au chapitre 1 je ne sais pas si tu verras ma réponse mais bon… on ne sait jamais. Merci pour ta review, même si elle est succincte. Donne moi tes impressions à mesure que tu avances dans ta lecture_

VOILA TREVE DE BAVARDAGE ET REPLONGEONS NOUS DANS LE MONDE D'ANGELIQUE BECKETT

…

I

Enterrement

- … _In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen._

- _Amen_. Répondit l'assistance en choeur.

Deux hommes commencèrent lentement, dans le plus profond silence, à recouvrir la tombe de George Beckett.

Le vent était violent ce matin-là et le soleil n'avait pas daigné faire la moindre apparition en ce jour funeste.

Ainsi, au commencement de ce nouveau jour d'automne, les feuilles volaient tout autour d'eux, vertes, oranges, rouges, magnifiques, rendant plus tragique encore le spectacle de l'enterrement.

C'était la fin. Angélique n'avait pas cessé de verser des larmes faisant luire ses joues anormalement pâles. Toute entière vêtue de noir, son regard vert unique brillait de douleur. Presque tout le comté s'était réuni ce jour-là pour célébrer les funérailles de Mr Beckett, mort dans son sommeil trois nuits plus tôt.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris que son père était mort, Angélique n'avait plus ouvert la bouche et s'était plongée dans un désarroi profond que Margaret commençait à craindre. Son amie ne mangeait que si on le lui ordonnait. Elle se couchait, le regard vide, et on ne l'avait vue ni jouer du piano – ce qui n'était inquiétant que pour miss Mitchell – ni même faire la moindre esquisse. Mrs Beckett portait un long voile noir qui couvrait son visage impassible elle avait d'abord été atterrée de découvrir son époux mort mais bientôt l'indifférence laissa place à son sentiment de perte et elle le cacha derrière son voile. Elle se tenait exactement devant la tombe avec à sa gauche Angélique et Ashley à sa droite. Georgiana, Victoria et Lucy étaient juste derrière car moins proches de leur père qu'Angélique et Ashley ne l'étaient.

La plupart des habitants du comté étaient protestants mais chacun participa aux funérailles en l'honneur du mort, même les Darcy et les Butler.

Après que toute la terre eut retrouvé sa place, et ce maintenant pour l'éternité, un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa. Profond mais guère désagréable, simplement triste et fataliste.

Puis, Ashley prit le bras de sa mère pour quitter le cimetière familial en direction de la maison où les attendait la réception « d'après », organisée par Georgiana et leur mère. On leur ouvrit le passage, avant de les suivre en silence.

Angélique ne bougea pas. Elle était comme pétrifiée devant la tombe de son père. Son joli visage était maintenant de pierre, même si les larmes continuaient d'y couler régulièrement et silencieusement, seul mouvement qui trahissait une trace de vie. On aurait pu la confondre avec une statue, les êtres vivants cessaient de bouger quand ils mouraient, et il semblait à Angélique qu'une part d'elle-même avait quitté ce monde en même temps que son père.

Lord Darcy l'observa un instant et son coeur se serra. Ellen, qui remarqua son hésitation, demanda :

- Que faites-vous ? Chuchota-t-elle, rejoignons les autres.

Sans quitter le visage d'Angélique des yeux, le jeune aristocrate hocha la tête :

- Vous devriez allée voir votre amie, je crois que ce décès la touche particulièrement.

Ellen sourcilla et suivit le regard de son frère pour voir son amie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de la cérémonie.

- Oui… vous avez raison, je vais la voir. M'attendez-vous ?

James eut son magnifique sourire en coin qui faisait succomber toutes le femmes.

- Evidemment.

Il suivit sa soeur qui se dirigeait, hésitante, vers son amie. Lord Darcy s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elles, le front soucieux non à cause de la peine manifeste d'Angélique – quoique… - mais il comprenait qu'il pouvait de plus en plus difficilement cesser de la regarder quand elle était près de lui. Il ne parvenait plus guère à quitter ses yeux verts et il se surprit plus d'une fois à la chercher du regard. Il soupira, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Le jeune aristocrate croisa les bras et, sans vraiment y prêter attention, écouta sa soeur lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Angélique

- Ma chère Angélique… murmura-t-elle avec compassion.

La jeune fille, sans se retourner, étouffa un cri de désespoir qui fit frémir les deux Darcy. Des sanglots secouèrent le corps jusqu'alors impassible d'Angélique et elle ne parvint plus à retenir son désespoir elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Ellen soupira et prit son amie dans ses bras pour essayer de tarir un peu du chagrin qui la tenaillait de l'intérieur. La jeune fille jeta un regard inquiet à son frère qui les observait, impassible et froid à son habitude.

Cependant, James était loin de ressentir l'indifférence qu'il affichait. Son estomac était noué et il sentait une peine plus vive que nécessaire lui broyer la poitrine. Le gentleman comprit alors qu'il ignorait ce qui le faisait réellement souffrir : la peine manifeste d'Angélique ou la disparition subite du père ? Après s'être posé la question, il s'avoua – non sans réticence – qu'il s'agissait certainement de sa première hypothèse.

Lord Darcy se décida à aller chercher le frère d'Angélique. D'abord il s'agissait de la personne la plus à même d'aider la jeune fille dans l'état de détresse dans lequel elle était plongée mais aussi parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux encore très longtemps sans réagir.

Ashley fut surpris de voir Lord Darcy se pencher et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Miss Angélique a besoin de votre secours.

Malgré le regard insistant qu'il lui assena, Lord Darcy ne lui dit rien de plus et le pria simplement de lui suivre. Le nouveau maître des lieux le fit après une brève hésitation.

Il comprit ce qu'il se passait avant même d'être assez près pour distinguer complètement sa soeur. Cependant, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille et cette fine silhouette devant la tombe de leur père, les mains cachant son visage, était inoubliable. Il soupira et ferma une seconde les yeux pour reprendre du courage afin de rassurer sa soeur. C'était là son devoir maintenant.

Ellen ne bougea pas quand elle vit le frère d'Angélique arriver derrière la jeune fille. Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de sa jeune soeur et chuchota, profondément troublé lui aussi :

- Angélique…

Elle le reconnut immédiatement et elle lâcha son amie pour se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de son frère. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes et il lui caressait doucement les cheveux comme à une enfant après un cauchemar.

- … Pourquoi nous a-t-il abandonnés ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonnée ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmenée avec lui ? Mère va me tuer de toute façon… Ho ! Ashley, que vais-je devenir sans lui ?

Cette dernière injonction fit tressaillir Lord Darcy plus sensiblement et Ellen posa un regard étonné sur son frère. Non à cause de la stupeur de James mais par l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentit pour son amie. Le lord anglais ferma les yeux une seconde sous le regard inquisiteur de sa soeur et lui murmura avant de la prendre par le bras :

- Venez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire céans.

Après un dernier regard à son amie, Ellen soupira et suivit son frère à l'intérieur de la demeure des Beckett, laissant Ashley et Angélique enlacés et éplorés.

Il fallut un très long moment à la jeune fille pour se ressaisir. Quand enfin elle desserra son éteinte, ses larmes s'étaient peu à peu taries même si la douleur de la perte de son père était toujours aussi vive.

- Angélique… répéta son frère en posant un regard douloureux sur sa soeur.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de leur père. Il le comprit et ferma une seconde les yeux. Alors il soupira et prit sa jeune soeur par la taille.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison où quelques personnes s'inquiétaient de leur disparition.

Ashley prit l'initiative de ne laisser Angélique seule même si celle-ci semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

Mr et Mrs Mitchell s'approchèrent des deux jeunes gens.

- Ho, Angélique, je vous cherchais, commença doucement la mère de sa meilleure amie. Angélique soupira et afficha un pâle sourire.

- Bonjour, je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir.

- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances… A vous deux. Je sais à quel point vous étiez proche de votre père.

Angélique baissa doucement la tête et son frère répondit :

- Merci madame.

Mr Mitchell et sa femme s'éloignèrent en échangeant un bref sourire compatissant avec les deux adolescents maintenant orphelins.

L'après-dîner se passait dans le calme. Angélique ne quittait point son frère et celui-ci ne semblait guère enclin non plus à la laisser. Ils passèrent d'invités en invités tout en essayant de garder un visage un minimum sociable. Ils ne parvenaient cependant pas à sourire mais personne ne s'en formalisa on compatissait.

Mrs Beckett jouait les veuves affligées même si elle ne dupait personne, ou presque. Avec Georgiana à ses côtés, elles formaient toutes les deux un drôle de binôme, pourtant parfaitement assorti, presque à la limite du ridicule. Ainsi songeait Lord Darcy alors que l'après-dîner touchait à sa fin. Il était à l'écart, seul, et regardait les autres avec cette suffisance qui agaçait Angélique mais dont il n'avait pas conscience. Son regard se posa sur les jumelles Beckett. D'une ressemblance troublante, jamais il ne lui avait été permis de voir des personnes qui se ressemblaient tant physiquement. Les deux soeurs, vêtues à l'identiques de robe en soie noir de deuil étaient indissociables, du moins pour lui. Elles étaient assises sur un canapé, silencieuses, et les traits tirés par la tristesse. Son regard continua à parcourir le salon et ses yeux se posèrent sur la famille Mitchell qui discutait avec son père et sa soeur.

Le jeune gentleman aperçut et reconnut pratiquement toutes les familles du comté qui étaient dans le salon des Beckett. Il hocha la tête. Il pouvait maintenant mettre un nom sur quasiment chaque visage. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur celle qu'il cherchait en réalité depuis le début sans qu'il s'en doutât : Angélique. Elle était de profil par rapport à lui. La jeune fille écoutait une conversation sans elle-même y prendre part. Son frère se tenait de l'autre côté de la belle américaine et la tenait toujours par la taille. Il ne souriait point mais Lord Darcy aurait juré qu'il trouvait la discussion ironique. Il discutait, il ne s'en aperçut qu'alors, avec Lord Butler et un autre jeune homme du comté répondant au nom de Franck Licks. Lord Darcy reposa son regard sur la jeune fille. Elle se tenait droite même si elle s'était légèrement appuyée sur la commode qu'elle avait derrière elle. La robe en soie noire qu'elle portait élançait plus encore sa fine silhouette et la grandissait même un peu. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés mais deux mèches partant des tempes étaient raccrochées sur son crâne par une broche. Pour une fois, rien ne dépassait chez elle, elle était parfaite. Il comprit que c'était un dernier hommage à son père. Alors, il s'autorisa à scruter son visage. Les traits fins, la peau hâlée par le soleil du sud – qu'elle seule dans la région ne prenait pas la peine de protéger – son nez était droit et fin, peut-être un peu petit… ses lèvres étaient roses et fines, peut-être un peu trop… il secoua la tête, il comprit qu'il essayait de lui trouver des défauts pour… Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Il ne fallait pas. C'était impossible. Il releva cependant son regard et vit briller l'unique oeil vert qu'il apercevait. Lord Darcy soupira.

Ce fut à cet instant que le sinistre enterrement vira au cauchemar.

Angélique écoutait distraitement ce que son frère et Lord Butler se disaient. Elle n'en avait en réalité absolument rien à faire mais les heures commençaient à lui paraître longue, très longues. La jeune fille se surprit à compter les secondes. Elle soupira en ce retournant une seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge centrale du salon qui dominait sur le mur opposé auquel elle était appuyée.

A cet instant retentit du perron de la demeure un cri d'affolement de femme surprise. Beaucoup de tête se tournèrent en direction de la porte d'entrée. Angélique et sa famille avaient reconnu cette voix, c'était celle de Prissy, une nègre de la maison qui leur était très attachée. A peine une seconde après la porte s'ouvrait à la volée et entra un homme ivre de colère, de morgue et… ivre à cause de l'alcool tout court. Il portait des vêtements de chasse, des bottes de cavalier mais sa tenue n'en restait pas moins extravagante. Angélique eut le souffle coupé. Cet homme… qu'elle espérait chaque jour ne plus jamais revoir… mais qui chaque fois dans ses moments de détresse réapparaissait. Mr Beckett, son oncle.

Celui qui avait failli la tuer.

Failli.

Mais elle était toujours vivante.

Même s'il l'avait marquée à jamais.

Un frisson traversa tout son corps sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le maîtriser. La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle le craignait, pis, elle en avait peur. Mais depuis longtemps elle avait transformé ses doutes, ses faiblesses, en une force. Ce qui lui avait permis d'aller de l'avant. Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins un ennemi redoutable. Angélique se surprit à pensée qu'elle aurait bien aimé se trouver, comme lors du bal à Charleston, au bras du ténébreux Darcy. Il l'aurait sauvée.

Mr Beckett, la cravache en main, s'avança dans la pièce pleine de convives tout à coup silencieuse.

On le connaissait de réputation. On le reconnut immédiatement. On savait que c'était l'oncle qui avait déshonoré miss Angélique. On ne connaissait guère les détails, mais on savait.

Les jumelles s'étaient levées d'un bon, d'un seul et même mouvement, comme si elles n'avaient été qu'une seule et même entité. Blêmes, elles fixaient avec incrédulité leur oncle.

L'alcool rendait la démarche de Mr Beckett encore plus terrifiante, plus martiale que jamais. De ses yeux gris acier peu aimables et assez abjects, il scruta l'assemblée silencieuse et un sourire malsain étira son visage balafré le rendant plus cruel encore. Son regard croisa d'abord celui de sa belle-soeur et de Georgiana puis celui des jumelles et enfin le regard figé d'appréhension d'Angélique. Son neveu n'avait pas d'importance, les hommes de la pièce n'avaient aucune valeur. Seules les femmes comptaient. Elles seules avaient toujours compté.

Ashley avait senti le frisson d'horreur qui avait parcouru le corps de sa soeur. Il voulut la prendre par la taille pour lui témoigner son soutien mais elle avait reculé pour s'appuyer entièrement contre le meuble derrière elle. Il fit donc un pas en avant alors que son oncle s'écriait :

- Comptiez-vous faire la fête sans moi ? Comme je suis déçu !

- Ce n'est guère une fête oncle Harry et vous le savez pertinemment. Maintenant, veuillez quitter ma demeure avant que vous ne vous ridiculisiez complètement.

- Hoho, je vois que vous êtes devenu le maître incontesté de ces lieux… Mais votre réaction me blesse, ne me laisserez-vous point dire adieu à mon frère préféré ?

- Quelle profondeur, mais mon époux était votre seul frère.

On se tourna vers Mrs Beckett qui venait de s'adresser à son beau-frère avec le ton aussi froid que lorsqu'elle parlait à Angélique. La maîtresse de maison se fraya un chemin entre les convives pour se placer aux côtés de son fils afin de faire face à Harry Beckett.

Celui-ci fit une moue contrariée mais posa des yeux glacials sur la femme de feu son frère. La maîtresse de maison reprit :

- Vous n'avez plus rien à faire dans cette maison, partez.

L'expression sur le visage de l'intrus changea. Ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus être que deux fentes grises. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire machiavélique, rendant plus terrifiant encore son immonde visage balafré. Il quitta le regard d'Anne pour poser ses yeux sur Angélique qui ne daigna pas tressaillir. Elle le défia du regard affichant une impassibilité et une désinvolture qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

- Bien, je vais donc vous quitter mais avant, je voudrais que vous m'accordiez une faveur… en souvenir de mon bien-aimé frère…

Toutes les têtes convergèrent dans la direction de miss Angélique. Celle-ci était appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et elle fusillait du regard son oncle. Mrs Beckett, qui avait plus ou moins compris ce que voulait cet homme infâme, demanda tout de même du bout des lèvres :

- Que voulez-vous ?

Mr Beckett quitta le regard d'Angélique et pivota de nouveau vers Mrs Beckett :

- Oh, mais rien de moins de ce que j'ai toujours désiré et rien de plus que vous ne sachiez déjà… la main de votre fille, miss Angélique.

- NON !

Trois voix s'étaient élevées simultanément. Trois cris. Un d'horreur, celui d'Angélique, un d'agacement, celui de Mrs Beckett et un murmure, celui d'Ellen Darcy.

On avait oublié les invités, on avait oublié qu'on était là pour célébrer la mémoire d'un homme… on avait oublié.

Ne restait que la haine et la colère que l'on sentait croître pour cet homme.

Son sourire disparut, ses yeux se rouvrirent et un éclair de colère passa au fond de ses yeux gris d'acier. Ses dents grincèrent et il fit deux pas, s'arrêtant devant Angélique qu'il attrapa par le poignet. Il souffla à son oreille. La jeune fille blêmit et tenta de se dégager.

- Je vous aurai un jour. Vous serez mon esclave et je serai votre maître… Tu le regretteras petite garce que tu es !

- Lâchez-moi vous me faites mal ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en tirant un coup sec pour se dégager.

Son oncle la laissa et fit un pas en arrière. Sans quitter le visage de sa nièce, il assura :

- Nous nous retrouverons bientôt.

Folle de rage, elle marmonna avec toute l'animosité dont elle était capable :

- Et notre rencontre se terminera comme la précédente... Une fois ne vous a donc point suffi ?

Mr Beckett se contenta de lui sourire et de se diriger vers la sortie. Il quitta la demeure en deuil un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Et à vous ? Susurra-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Angélique frissonna.

Un lourd silence régna dans le salon des Beckett un très long moment après le départ de l'oncle d'Angélique. Personne n'osait parler, personne n'osait poser son regard sur la famille. C'était à peine si l'on respirait.

Angélique respira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et retenir ses larmes. Un sanglot serra tout de même sa gorge et la jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle quitta la maison sans un regard pour qui que ce soit par les jardins. La foule se reprit alors et l'on fixa sans vraiment trop comprendre la porte par laquelle miss Beckett venait de les quitter.

Margaret, sans un mot – et après une longue minute de réflexion – sortit à la suite de sa meilleure amie. Ellen la suivit tout naturellement. Elle eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir son frère dont le regard était vague. Elle connaissait ce regard, il ne l'avait que lorsqu'il réfléchissait pour résoudre un problème épineux et qu'il était soucieux. La jeune fille secoua la tête, elle verrait les problèmes de son frère plus tard.

Les deux amies retrouvèrent Angélique au pied d'un arbre le long de la rivière à une certaine distance de la demeure. Elles avaient ainsi pu discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry Beckett et miss Angélique. Ellen avait aussi eu le temps de se remettre du choc qu'avait suscité la révélation de Margaret. Cependant, intérieurement, elle était bouleversée. Margaret ne lui avait tout raconté dans les détails, ce n'était pas le jour d'après elle mais elle lui promit de lui narrer toute l'histoire un jour. Mais Ellen savait maintenant l'essentiel. Elle pourrait tout de même faire bonne figure devant son amie. Angélique les entendit arriver et leur ordonna une fois qu'elles furent près d'elle, la voix étouffée par des sanglots :

- Laissez-moi seule.

Margaret et Ellen échangèrent un regard et, d'un accord commun, décidèrent qu'elles prenaient le risque de mettre leur amie en colère. Angélique leur tournait le dos, regardant devant elle le soleil qui avait déjà commencé sa descente quotidienne, et leur répéta :

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi !

Margaret posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Non Angélique, nous ne vous laisserons pas seule et triste comme vous l'êtes.

La jeune fille pivota légèrement la tête dans leur direction puis secoua la tête.

- De toutes les façons, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'aider… à moins que vous sachiez ressusciter les morts.

Ellen, qui n'avait encore rien dit, soupira.

- Angélique, vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi. Mon père ne dira rien et vous serez en sécurité.

Angélique eut un sourire las.

- Merci ma chère amie mais je ne pourrai point toujours compter sur vous… Ne partez-vous point au début du mois de mai ?

- Si mais…

- Je dois donc apprendre à vivre avec ma mère et ne point compter sur la pitié des autres.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! S'écria offusquée Ellen.

Regardant de nouveau le soleil, la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? De la compassion ? De la miséricorde ? Ha ! Dangereuse nuance… N'avez-vous guère l'impression de vous moquer de moi ?

Le visage ironique d'Angélique se crispa soudain de douleur et la jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle murmura, comme tout à coup infiniment las :

- Je vous en prie, maintenant laissez-moi seule. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Ses deux amies se concertèrent une seconde fois du regard et acquiescèrent en silence, sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elles se sourirent tristement et reprirent le chemin de la demeure des Beckett, laissant Angélique seule et profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

Angélique resta de longues heures assise au pied de son arbre à réfléchir au sens de la vie, à la tournure qu'allait prendre la sienne maintenant que son père n'était plus là… Son frère allait la soutenir, de cela elle était certaine, mais jusqu'où irait-il ? Leur mère ne craignait pas Ashley comme elle craignait son époux. Comment allait-il faire pour que Mrs Beckett la laisse en paix ?

La jeune fille tourna et retourna inlassablement ces questions sans réponse encore et encore, des centaines de fois dans son esprit. Puis, Angélique releva la tête et s'aperçut que le jour était maintenant presque terminé.

Alors la demoiselle américaine aux yeux verts soupira, se leva, étira ses membres endoloris puis se dirigea vers sa maison qui devait maintenant être pratiquement vide.

…..

ALORS ALORS ? DES SUGGESTIONS POUR CE PREMIER CHAPITRE ? SACHANT QU'IL Y EN AURA TREIZE… JE CROIS.

ENCORE UNE SEMAINE DE CONCOURS ET C'EST FINI !


	2. Douleur

_VOICI UNE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! MERCI POUR TOUTES LES REVIEWS ! JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE CA PLAISE ET MAINTENANT REPONSES AUX NON-INSCRITS :_

_EveyMax : avant le pont… juste pour info moi je n'ai pas fait le pont alors chut ! ) pour l'oncle d'Angélique, attends avant de l'insulter, tu ne connais pas encore toute l'histoire. Ce sera pire après. Certes Angélique n'a pas fini d'en baver mais bon, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'hsitoire, tu t'en doutes !_

_Merci pour le tutoiement, je me doute que ça te demande des efforts, merci ^^_

_De toute façon, même si tu demandais, je ne te dirais rien !_

_Et effectivement, on ne sait pas tout sur James et oui il a aussi un secret mais chaque chose en son temps :D_

_Pour les titres des parties… oui quand même ! Le prochain s'appelle Espoir (ça te rassure ?)_

_Merci pour mes concours !_

_Mimija : Tu as compris toi ? Je penses que tu es une des seule mais ne t'inquiète pas (quoique) on aura encore plus de détails plus tard. Pour les duels ça va être compliqué… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vous réserve encore quelques surprises dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Merci beaucoup d'être là et pour les compliments._

_Merci pour mes concours !_

_Gwla10 : Mais non on ne s'énerve pas contre moi ! ) Tu auras tes réponses mais plus tard, chaque chose en son temps ! Je sais que c'est frustrant mais si les réponses viennent trop vite c'est pas drôle et moins interessant _

_J'aime bien ta vision des choses pour la vengeance mais pas de chance, je suis moins… extreme (quoique…) Tu verras la fin, j'en suis assez fière quand même^^_

_Le film a tout jamais une histoire de Cendrillon… je l'ai beaucoup aimé mais cette histoire est beaucoup plus inspiré de O&P et autant en emporte le vent !_

_Voilà voilà_

_MAINTENANT VOICI LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! BONNE LECTURE !_

II

Douleur

La porte se referma en silence derrière elle. La demeure des Beckett était plongée dans une obscurité plus profonde que la nuit sans Lune. Angélique frémit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le silence aussi était trop intense.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant comme voulant annoncer l'arriver de la jeune fille. Angélique entra sans lever son regard vers la maison qu'elle connaissait par coeur. La porte se referma doucement sur son ombre, l'obscurité l'accueillant pour y noyer son chagrin.

Miss Beckett soupira et se massa les tempes. Une migraine l'avait saisie après l'arrivée de son oncle quelques heures auparavant. Des voix à peines plus hautes que des murmures lui parvinrent depuis le salon. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte fermée et vit un trait de lumière filtré sous la porte. Angélique ferma une seconde les yeux mais l'idée ne l'effleura même pas d'aller saluer sa famille. Elle ne savait pas qui était là-bas mais, de toute façon, elle ne voulait voir personne. Sans faire de bruit, elle monta les escaliers, les mains plaquées contre son crâne, luttant contre des larmes de désespoir et de douleur.

Angélique se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine ni de fermer les rideaux de sa chambre ni de se changer.

Sa tête n'avait pas touché l'oreiller qu'elle dormait déjà.

- Non, je suis désolée Margaret, mais Angélique ne veut voir personne.

- Mais enfin, Ashley, elle est ma meilleure amie !

Le frère d'Angélique soupira et s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier. Miss Mitchell n'essaya plus de passer et s'assit à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle posa une main sur son bras et il releva la tête. Leur regard se croisa et Ashley expliqua :

- Depuis l'enterrement elle ne quitte plus guère sa chambre. Je crois qu'elle est malade mais il y a plus… Il n'y a que moi qu'elle accepte de voir, et encore elle me parle à peine, et je dois la persécuter pour qu'elle se nourrisse.

Margaret secoua la tête.

- Je m'étonnais aussi qu'elle ne vienne plus… Mon piano est bien silencieux. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. Il releva la tête et fixa la jeune fille, une lueur illumina le fond de son regard.

Il faudra que nous nous parlions… mais pas aujourd'hui.

Miss Mitchell eut un pâle sourire et son coeur cessa de battre un instant. Elle savait qu'Angélique avait parlé à son frère de ses sentiments, bientôt, il lui dirait en face qu'il… elle secoua la tête. Pour le moment, c'était Angélique dont il fallait se préoccuper. Elle avait tout le reste de sa vie pour aimer Ashley.

- Si elle veut me voir, n'hésitez pas.

Il la contempla avec douceur. Ashley effleura du revers de la main la joue délicate de la jeune fille et sourit :

- Merci.

Sans attendre qu'elle puisse réagir, il se leva et monta les escaliers, certainement pour aller voir Angélique.

En fin d'après-dîner, Ashley croisait le comte de Hasbury, son fils, sa fille et le colonel Butler qui se promenaient à cheval. Lui visitait leur champ de récolte et avait poussé un peu plus loin sa ronde pour le seul plaisir de voir le soleil et la nature. Les cavaliers obliquèrent dans sa direction quand ils l'aperçurent et il identifia les inconnus rapidement à leur silhouette. Les hautes statures les deux Darcy, l'élégante Ellen et le militaire Peter.

La jeune fille lui fit signe une fois qu'ils furent assez près, appel auquel il répondit en lui rendant son sourire.

- Bonjour Mr Beckett, comment allez-vous ? Demanda le comte avec sa jovialité habituelle.

- Bien, merci et vous-même ?

Il rit.

- Parfait… Je dois reconnaître que je remercie ma fille de m'avoir harcelé pour venir céans. J'avais oublié combien cette contrée était accueillante.

La concernée sourit, tourna la tête vers Ashley et demanda.

- Comment vont Angélique et le reste de votre famille ?

Le visage du jeune propriétaire s'assombrit et ses interlocuteurs froncèrent les sourcils.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Ellen, je ne voulais point vous…

Ashley la coupa avec un pâle sourire :

- Non, ce n'est guère de votre faute… Ma mère va bien à son habitude, Victoria et Lucy se remettent comme elles le peuvent mais elles se quittent de moins en moins comme si la mort de notre père les avait rendues inséparables... Georgiana est assombrie mais elle refuse de porter le deuil car elle trouve que le noir ne lui sied pas au teint. C'est la première fois que je vois mère se fâcher contre elle.

Il n'ajouta rien et James et Peter échangèrent un regard étonné. Ellen osa, avec crainte :

- Et Angélique ?

Ashley releva doucement la tête. Il hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais. Franchement, je n'en sais rien.

Ellen voulut l'accompagner pour voir Angélique mais Ashley la persuada que ce n'était pas la peine, la jeune fille refusait de voir qui que ce soit.

Mais la jeune fille ne s'avouait pas vaincue facilement et elle promit qu'elle viendrait le lendemain en milieu d'après-dîner et qu'elle verrait Angélique qu'elle soit d'accord ou non.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Ashley avertit sa mère qu'ils recevraient la visite des Darcy le lendemain. Sans laisser à sa mère le loisir de protester ou de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre de sa soeur sans frapper. Comme chaque fois depuis quatre jours, il frissonna. La douleur d'Angélique était perceptible. La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité, les rideaux étaient à peine tirés si bien que la lumière filtrait tout de même un peu dans la chambre. La jeune fille était échouée – oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots – dans son lit. Sur le coté, elle était repliée sur elle-même, ses cheveux emmêlés recouvrant son visage dont – il le devinait sans peine – les traits étaient tirés par la douleur. Ashley s'approcha silencieusement et s'agenouilla près de sa soeur. Doucement, il écarta les mèches qui lui recouvraient le visage. Elle dormait. Pas d'un sommeil tranquille et réparateur mais son sommeil semblait maladif comme si, même endormie, elle souffrait et que cela ne changeait en réalité pas grand chose.

Le jeune homme soupira et quitta la chambre sans la réveiller. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à sa soeur mais il se promit de le découvrir.

Le lendemain, personne chez les Beckett ne quitta la maison de la journée. Angélique ne sut pas qu'Ellen devait venir mais elle prit un bain avec l'aide de servantes et de Victoria qui avait compris que sa soeur souffrait et bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle s'affaira à ses côtés en silence, respectant sa douleur et sa fatigue. La jeune adolescente coiffa sa soeur pendant que plusieurs des servantes terminaient de changer ses draps. On lui apporta un plateau avec des restes du dîner mais la jeune fille n'y toucha point. Victoria s'en aperçut et se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de sa soeur pour lui murmurer :

- Angélique, je vous en prie, mangez un peu.

L'intéressée avait le regard vide et dans le lointain. Elle ferma les yeux aux paroles de sa soeur et tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction :

- Non merci Victoria, je n'ai pas faim.

- Je ne vous crois guère.

Angélique secoua la tête.

- Vous voulez la vérité ? Chuchota-t-elle. Manger me fait mal. Marcher, mâcher, parler me fait souffrir. Même simplement garder les yeux ouverts est insupportable. Alors, je vous en prie, laissez-moi gérer ma douleur comme je veux… surtout comme je peux.

Victoria suspendit ses gestes. C'était la première fois que sa soeur avouait souffrir. La jeune fille n'insista point et quitta la chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, elle regarda son aînée qui n'avait guère point bougé, immobile à sa coiffeuse, la tête dans ses mains.

- Je vous fais monter un bol de potage. Ce qui vous redonnera des forces sans vous faire mâcher.

Angélique tourna un regard étonné vers la porte de sa chambre mais Victoria était déjà partie. Lentement, la jeune fille se leva, gémit sous la douleur et des vertiges qui la saisirent, puis ferma les rideaux de sa chambre avant de se rallonger dans son lit en soupirant.

La respiration irrégulière, elle ferma les yeux et murmura en repliant les jambes contre son ventre :

- Quand donc la douleur cessera-t-elle ? Gémit-elle sans sentir des larmes de douleur couler sur ses joues trop pâles.

Elle entendit à peine la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir quelqu'un posa quelque chose sur sa table de chevet avant de s'éclipser en silence. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Une heure ? Deux heures ? Plus ? après, la jeune fille entendit des bruits de sabots en provenance de la cour devant la maison d'où sa chambre donnait directement. Des voix. Des rires. Angélique soupira et se referma plus encore sur elle-même. Du silence. La porte d'entrée. De nouveaux les voix. Des bruits de pas.

On montait les escaliers.

Toc toc.

- Angélique, murmura la voix de son frère, Ellen est là, elle voudrait vous voir.

La jeune fille soupira. Encore avec Margaret, elle savait que celle-ci la laisserait seule si elle le demandait. Avec Lady Darcy, ce n'était guère la peine d'espérer, tant qu'elle n'aurait point la certitude qu'elle se portait bien, elle ne la laisserait guère. La jeune fille soupira une seconde fois avant d'élever à peine la voix :

- Laissez-la entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ellen apparut dans une magnifique robe, impeccable à son habitude. Angélique ouvrit à peine les yeux pour la voir s'avancer puis tressaillir, certainement à la douleur manifeste qu'elle dégageait. Son amie s'assit sur le bord de son lit et Angélique murmura :

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous. Mon Dieu, qu'avez-vous donc ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire las.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne vous en faites point.

Ellen resta encore quelques minutes même si elle demeura silencieuse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle regardait avec inquiétude son amie qui semblait dormir. Elle finit par quitter la chambre, toujours sans faire de bruit.

Ellen avait le visage fermé par l'inquiétude quand elle entra dans le salon où l'attendait son frère accompagné de Mrs Beckett, Georgiana et Ashley.

- Que se passe-t-il donc Lady Darcy ? S'inquiéta Mrs Beckett, qu'a donc encore été inventer ma fille cette fois ?

Ashley leva les yeux au ciel mais Lord Darcy observait sa soeur avec insistance.

- Rassurez-vous, répondit respectueusement Ellen, Angélique ne m'a rien fait. C'est seulement son état de santé qui m'inquiète.

- Qu'a donc cette enfant ? Marmonna-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher l'amertume dans sa voix.

- Mère, dit gravement Ashley, n'avez-vous point remarqué qu'Angélique n'est point descendu depuis l'enterrement ?

Mrs Beckett sembla réfléchir comme cherchant un souvenir lointain et confus.

- Non… elle rit, il est vrai que je n'y ai point vraiment fait attention, j'ai tellement de choses à faire dans la maison maintenant que mon époux n'est plus de ce monde.

James trouva que l'excuse était pitoyable mais il ne fit point le moindre commentaire. Il quitta la pièce en serrant les dents. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas Mrs Beckett.

- James, où allez-vous ? Demanda, étonnée, sa soeur.

Il posa un regard éloquent sur elle et la jeune fille traduisit son regard : _« je sors sinon je risque de lui arracher la tête »_. Elle eut un pâle sourire et hocha du chef.

Lord Darcy quitta donc le salon. Il se dirigeait vers il ne savait trop quel endroit puisqu'il ne connaissait que brièvement les lieux.

Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers et leva les yeux vers l'étage. Miss Angélique était quelque part là-haut, dans la douleur. A un point qu'il était le seul à comprendre. Il hésita. Son éducation lui disait que il ne fallait pas d'entrer dans la chambre à coucher d'une jeune fille mais son coeur lui criait d'aller la voir. Il respira profondément et monta les escaliers. Etrangement, il trouva la chambre tout de suite. La porte fermée, il la contempla un instant avant de frapper doucement.

James n'attendit point la réponse pour entrer. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité même si de la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux. Etonnement, elle était parfaitement rangée. Malgré lui, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, Angélique le surprendrait toujours. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa silhouette et son sourire s'effaça. Elle lui faisait face mais n'avait point lever la tête. Les draps lui montaient jusqu'au cou et elle était complètement repliée sur elle-même. Malgré tout, il vit qu'elle souffrait. Certainement plus que le lendemain du bal de Charleston, plus même que la fois où il pleuvait et où il l'avait récupérée sous un arbre. Sans faire trop de bruit, il referma la porte. Le jeune lord respira profondément et ferma une seconde les yeux, la pièce était débordante de son odeur. Il s'enivra un instant puis l'entendit murmurer, le ramenant sur Terre.

- Que voulez-vous encore Ashley ? Je n'ai aucune envie de manger.

Sa voix enrouée par la douleur le fit tressaillir cependant son timbre garda, malgré son trouble, sa maîtrise et sa parfaite froideur coutumière :

- Je ne suis point votre frère.

Angélique reconnut la voix de Lord Darcy mais elle mit quelques secondes à réagir. Lentement, elle releva la tête et posa son regard vert et étonné sur le jeune aristocrate.

- Que faites-vous céans ? Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, si bas qu'il le perçut à peine.

Il approcha la chaise de la coiffeuse à côté du lit et la regarda dans les yeux.

Elle avait maigri depuis la mort de son père. Ses traits fins étaient tirés par la fatigue et la douleur. Sa peau était trop pâle, des cernes presque noirs rendaient son regard plus captivant encore. Ses yeux verts, si peu communs, brillaient de douleur et d'épuisement, les rendant plus fascinants que jamais.

Tout son corps semblait hurler sa souffrance. Il repoussa du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Elle se laissa faire et n'eut aucun mouvement de recul contrairement à l'accoutumée. Elle se contentait de le regarder avec étonnement.

- Vous devriez consulter un médecin.

- Non.

Un souffle. Un murmure. Mais une résolution inébranlable.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous donc si tête de mule ?

Elle eut un petit rire. Le jeune homme aperçut la soupe sur la table de chevet.

- C'est vrai, vous refusez de manger, constata-t-il.

La jeune fille secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Je suis le seul qui sache à quel point vous souffrez en réalité – du moins je suis certainement le plus proche de la vérité. Et le pire est que votre douleur, vous me la devez.

Il vit une larme couler au coin de son oeil. Il sentit son propre coeur se serrer.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous aider. Demandez, je m'exécuterai dans la mesure du possible.

Angélique se mit à respirer plus fort, plus vite, et le fixa de trop longues secondes avant de fermer les yeux et d'avouer.

- C'est trop dur, je n'en peux plus, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Et je crois qu'avoir pleuré longtemps et à peine dormie durant plusieurs jours n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Lord Darcy se leva et s'assit près d'Angélique sur le lit. La jeune fille le regarda avec des grands yeux. Il n'y prit pas garde et tendit le bras pour prendre le bol de soupe froid.

- Asseyez-vous.

Angélique obtempéra en silence. Elle fut prise d'un vertige et ferma les yeux un instant. Ses longs cheveux devant le visage, James aperçut tout de même ses joues devenues encore plus pâles. Alors, doucement, il posa le bol sur la chaise et, sans qu'Angélique ait pu esquiver le moindre geste, l'attrapa par la taille puis l'installa sur ses genoux. Elle était légère, trop légère, et lui avait beaucoup de force. La jeune fille leva de nouveau son regard vert étonné sur lui et il se contenta de reprendre le bol d'une main, tenant la jeune fille de l'autre. Finalement, Angélique laissa tomber et s'appuya contre Lord Darcy.

Il la nourrit en silence et Angélique mangea sans protester.

James reposa enfin le bol vide et leva doucement le visage d'Angélique :

- Voilà, indomptable, pourquoi ne demandiez-vous point à quelqu'un de vous aider ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Petite enfant trop fière ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui chercha son regard.

- Comme vous êtes étonnant. Lorsqu'on apprend à vous connaître, il semble que vous êtes moins bien que ce que vous paraissez… mais si l'on vous connaît mieux, vous êtes meilleur qu'on ne le soupçonne.

Epuisée pour avoir tant parler, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre ses larges épaules, elle y était bien. Il la regarda à son tour avec stupeur puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Doucement, il la prit par la taille et posa sa seconde main sur la nuque de la jeune fille. Il l'allongea délicatement sur ses oreillers. La jeune fille ne rouvrit point les yeux et, une fois que les couvertures la recouvrirent, elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement qui le fit sourire. Le jeune aristocrate la regarda avec tendresse puis secoua la tête… il ne devait pas !

Et pourtant…

James soupira et se leva. Avant de fermer la porte de la chambre, le jeune aristocrate la regarda une dernière fois. Angélique n'avait point bougé et elle respirait faiblement. Lord Darcy ferma une seconde les yeux. Le souvenir de Rosalie le quittait peu à peu depuis maintenant quelques mois mais, depuis qu'il était en Amérique, un autre visage s'imposait dans son esprit que celui de Rosalie… et il ne le fallait pas. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais aimer et de ne prendre chez les femmes que ce que l'on pouvait en attendre soit le simple plaisir charnelle.

La porte se referma en silence.

- Mais où étiez-vous donc passé James ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Lord Darcy posa son regard ténébreux sur sa soeur mais s'abstint de répondre. Mrs Beckett n'osa rien dire mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Lord Darcy était un homme beau et impressionnant, elle le reconnaissait volontiers. Il était gentleman, et il avait eu une remarquable éducation. Il était l'époux idéal même s'il avait quelques défauts qui, selon Mrs Beckett, n'avaient rien d'enviables. En particulier sa froideur manifeste, son manque de compassion et surtout sa franchise qui jurait avec sa condition de gentleman. En réalité, Mrs Beckett ne lui avait jamais complètement pardonné ses remarques sur Angélique. Ce qui lui déplaisait fortement c'était qu'il ne s'intéresse que poliment à Georgiana et se montre plus sensible aux charmes d'Angélique. Mais elle n'avait point pour autant oublié son projet pour sa fille aînée… Angélique pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

Bientôt les Darcy quittaient la plantation des Beckett. Dans la voiture ouverte qui les ramenait chez eux s'installa un profond silence. James regardait le paysage et Ellen pensait à son amie. Ce qu'elle ne savait cependant pas, c'était que son frère faisait de même. Finalement, celui-ci finit par dire à sa soeur, doucement, la faisant tout de même tressaillir – ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre – plongée dans ses pensées.

- Il faut quérir le médecin de Charleston pour miss Angélique.

Ellen tourna brusquement la tête et fixa son frère. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas et continuait d'admirer le paysage, toujours aussi imperturbable. Alors, la jeune fille comprit : il était allé la voir. Mais il y avait autre chose… elle le connaissait parfaitement si bien qu'elle pouvait déceler le moindre mouvement qui trahirait chez lui un sentiment autre que le calme et l'indifférence qu'il affichait à l'accoutumée. Son regard, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, qu'elle ne lui avait guère vu depuis très longtemps, de l'inquiétude.

La jeune fille comprit alors que son frère savait quelque chose d'Angélique que les autres ignoraient elle se pencha :

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

James la regarda avec effarement, mais toujours parfaitement maître de lui :

- Mais… pourquoi saurais-je quoi que ce soit de plus que vous ?

Ellen resta une seconde stupéfaite puis un frisson de colère la traversa :

- Ho ! Ne jouez point les imbéciles s'il vous plaît ! Je ne suis pas non plus la dernière des sottes ! Vous saviez qu'Angélique jouait à merveille du piano !

James haussa un sourcil, enfin, sa soeur en parlait ! Cela faisait un moment qu'il se demandait quand elle le ferait car elle était plutôt curieuse de nature. Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas oublié. Sa jeune soeur reprit :

- Je ne sais ce qu'il y a entre vous et…

Lord Darcy grinça des dents, étonnement en colère :

- Il ne se passe rien entre votre amie et ma personne !

Ellen se tut un instant, stupéfaite par ce brusque changement puis soupira :

- Voyez votre réaction, cela prouve plutôt que j'ai raison, ne croyez-vous point ?

Son frère ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les paroles de sa soeur se gravèrent dans sa tête. Il en saisit pleinement le sens et la voiture entra dans le parc de Berkeley House le dispensant de répondre.

Le sujet était clos et ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrêtât devant la maison.

Chez les Beckett, Ashley entrait dans la chambre de sa soeur. Il remarqua la chaise qui n'était plus à sa place et le bol de soupe vide sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille. Mr Beckett soupira et remit la chaise en place devant la coiffeuse de sa soeur. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la silhouette de son frère sans vraiment le reconnaître.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore céans ? Elle ne le lui laissa point le temps de répondre et reprit en se retournant pour chercher une autre position pour dormir. Cessez de vous sentir coupable, je vous en prie… Lord Darcy, retournez voir ma mère avant qu'elle et ma soeur ne vous trouvent.

Ashley vit volte-face à une vitesse presque inhumaine et darda sur sa soeur un regard stupéfait. Il regarda la chaise, le bol vide, sa soeur…

Il fronça les sourcils un long moment puis un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui, Angélique était très forte. Leur mère allait détester cela. Non seulement un homme qui n'était ni de la famille ni le fiancé d'Angélique était entré dans sa chambre à coucher et ils y étaient restés seuls ! Ensuite, en se rapprochant d'Angélique, Lord Darcy s'éloignait de Georgiana. Oui, sa soeur était très forte. Il se surprit à penser qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir sa soeur comme ennemie.

_ALORS ? N'EST-CE PAS MIGNON ? COMMENTAIRES PAR PITIE ! LA SUITE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !_


	3. Lucy

_VOILA LA SUITE ! JE SUIS DESOLEE SI CA VOUS A PARU LONG MAIS JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX ! MERCI MILLE FOIS ET PLUS ENCORE POUR VOS REVIEWS MAIS JE SUIS INSATIABLE J'EN VEUX PLUS ! BONNE LECTURE_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_EveyMax : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le pont je ne suis que faussement offusquée __ Et pas la peine de te sentir gourdasse… même si le nom de la meilleure amie d'Angélique « Margaret Mitchell » aurait pu te mettre la puce à l'oreille ^^ et pour le bouquin 16 lunes, je ne l'ai pas lu (mais peut-être que je devrait) Je suis désolée pour ton deuil et je te présente (même tardive ou déplacée) mes condoléances. Quant à ta comparaison avec un plat… tu n'imagines pas combien tu m'as fait rire !_

_James qui va aider Angélique… je dois avouer que j'ai adoré aussi écrire cette scène __ Pour le rapprochement que son frère ne voit pas… je ne sais pas quoi te dire mis à part que l'avenir n'est pas encore déterminé pour notre petit couple et Ashley n'aura rien avoir là-dedans… bref tu verras ^^_

_Pour ce qui est de la publication, j'y ai pensé et j'attends justement une réponse d'une petite maison d'édition qui semble intéressée. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! A bientôt_

_Claire : Hello ! je suis contente que la suite te plaise toujours et que ça ne semble pas baisser de qualité. Je ne peux pas publier plus d'un chapitre à la fois (j'aime trop vos reviews :p) Non sérieusement, mais je vais essayer (je dis bien ESSAYER) de publier plus tôt dans la semaine, la semaine prochaine… Quant à la bêta… je t'avoue que je sais pas trop quel serait son rôle exactement. Biz à toi aussi et merci surtout à toi_

_VOILA MAINTENANT PLACE AU CHAPITRE… LAISSONS UN PEU NOS COUPLES TRANQUILLE POUR DECOURVRIR UN PEU PLUS CE QU'IL SE PASSE CHEZ LES BECKETT…_

* * *

III

Lucy

La migraine d'Angélique devint moins forte et elle quitta sa chambre deux jours plus tard. Les habitudes reprirent et la jeune fille repartit pour des expéditions dans la campagne. Elle jouait cependant souvent le soir du piano après le souper. Sa mère restait rarement dans la même pièce mais la jeune fille n'y prenait pas garde. Miss Beckett aimait jouer chez elle mais préférait le piano de son amie Margaret.

Ashley ne lui parla jamais de ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de Lord Darcy. Il la laissa libre, comme sa jeune soeur l'était depuis qu'elle était enfant. Il la vit chaque jour reprendre un peu plus des couleurs et son rire vint bientôt de nouveau égayer les coeurs dans la demeure des Beckett.

La jeune fille allait plusieurs fois par semaine chez les Darcy. Ellen la harcela pour qu'elle voit un médecin mais son amie fit comme toujours sa mauvaise tête et argumenta qu'elle allait mieux et qu'en conséquent elle n'avait nullement besoin de traitement. Ellen soupira et, face à la ténacité de la jeune fille, abandonna comme beaucoup avant elle.

Les jours passèrent ainsi et Angélique retrouva son rythme de vie sans pourtant parvenir à desserrer l'étau de douleur qui emprisonnait son cœur, que la disparition de son père avait provoqué.

Un jour de fin d'automne, il pleuvait si fort que même Angélique n'avait pas osé sortir. Le vent soufflait violemment sur la région et l'on craignait que la tempête ne se déclenchât vraiment avant la tombée de la nuit.

Angélique lisait dans sa chambre. La maison était silencieuse à l'exception du son de piano où Georgiana s'entraînait très dure, surtout depuis la mort de son père. Mrs Beckett s'était fixée comme objectif d'entraîner sa fille aînée au piano jusqu'à ce qu'elle y excelle, devenant ainsi meilleure qu'Angélique elle-même.

Ashley devait certainement être devant les comptes de la plantation… et les jumelles…

On toqua faiblement à sa porte. Angélique releva la tête et posa un doux regard sur l'entrée de sa chambre.

- Entrez.

Les jumelles entrèrent, Victoria tenant sa soeur par la main. Lucy avait la tête baissée et elle semblait prise entre deux sentiments, la crainte et la panique. Leur soeur aînée fronça les sourcils et s'assit au bord de son lit.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Victoria ferma la porte et amena sa soeur devant Angélique avant de lui murmurer, avec sa bienveillance habituelle.

- Vas-y, dis-le lui.

Les jumelles étaient tellement proches malgré leur différence que les deux soeurs se tutoyaient. C'étaient les seules du comté mais elles n'étaient que rarement séparées l'une de l'autre et dormaient dans la même chambre depuis qu'elles étaient venues au monde. Angélique sourit devant leur complicité qu'elle avait toujours admirée. Puis elle prit conscience de la mine bouleversée de sa soeur la plus jeune.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Répéta-t-elle en se redressant, inquiète.

Lucy tourna vers sa jumelle un regard suppliant d'animal traqué et Victoria s'adressa à Angélique.

- Promettez-moi d'être calme quoi que je vous dise. Nous sommes venues vous voir parce que vous êtes celle en qui nous avons le plus confiance dans la famille.

Angélique hocha la tête. Certes, ses soeurs n'allaient pas s'adresser à Georgiana.

- Victoria, allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune fille regarda une seconde sa soeur, puis l'autre et soupira :

- Lucy… Lucy pense attendre un enfant.

Angélique sursauta violemment et posa un regard étonné sur la jeune fille. Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit intensément un long moment. Quand elle parla, sa voix était calme et posée même si l'on sentait une pointe d'anxiété.

- Quand avez-vous eu vos pertes pour la dernière fois ?

Lucy secoua la tête.

- Je… je ne sais plus… il y a un mois et demi à peu près…

Angélique soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et son regard était plus dur.

- Qui est le père ?

Sa soeur ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de baisser la tête.

- Lucy !

C'était un reproche cette fois.

- Je ne suis pas certaine Angélique… mais…

- Vous devez tout de même bien avoir une idée de l'identité du père de l'enfant ?!

Lucy réfléchit un moment.

- Je… je pense qu'il s'agit certainement de… Lord Butler.

Angélique se leva si vite que ses soeurs sursautèrent. La jeune fille avait blêmi.

- Le colonel ? Articula-t-elle, incrédule.

Sa soeur secoua la tête.

- Non, son frère.

Angélique se détendit et soupira, se laissant retomber sur son lit.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle à ses soeurs.

Victoria haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… peut-être pourriez-vous… ?

Angélique plongea sa tête dans ses mains et resta ainsi quelques secondes puis un rire nerveux la secoua et elle posa ses yeux verts sur ses soeurs qui attendaient sa réponse avec impatience.

- Vous voulez que ce soit moi qui l'annonce à notre mère ! Remarquez, elle ne peut plus me haïr. Elle soupira puis se leva, toute euphorie passée. Bien, allons-y. De toute façon, la situation ne pourrait être pire.

Angélique marchait devant les jumelles. La jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas devant les portes menant au salon et ouvrit les doubles battants sans délicatesse aucune, faisant tressaillir sa mère. En apercevant sa fille, la mère leva les yeux au ciel.

- Seigneur, Angélique, vous avez bien failli me faire mourir de peur.

La jeune fille eut un drôle de sourire mais ne répondit pa. Georgiana avait cessé de jouer et regardait ses soeurs avec suspicion.

- Mère, j'ai à vous parler.

- Je regrette Angélique mais ce que avez à me dire devra attendre. Je suis occupée.

La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que personne ne put saisir même si chacune devina qu'elle pestait contre sa mère. Finalement, elle inspira profondément et fit de nouveau face à sa mère.

- Je suis au regret moi aussi mère, mais je dois insister. Il s'agit d'un… événement très particulier et important.

Mrs Beckett assena un regard courroucé à sa fille et plongea son regard dans le sien. Angélique le soutint sans sourciller Anne dut y lire qu'elle ne plaisantait guère car elle abdiqua.

- Bien, vous avez mon attention, qu'avez-vous de si important à me communiquer ?

Angélique lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Madame, il faudrait mieux que Georgiana nous laisse.

Sa mère haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Que pouvez-vous donc me dire qui requière l'absence de votre soeur ?

Angélique haussa les épaules.

- Comme il vous plaira.

La jeune fille fixa sa mère dans les yeux et continua gravement.

- Lucy est enceinte.

Anne tressaillit et fusilla du regard la concernée qui baissa la tête. La maîtresse de maison serra les poings, pinça les lèvres et siffla.

- Très bien, laissez-nous. Toutes.

Georgiana ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard noir de sa mère l'en dissuada. Angélique la suivit, ne pouvant retenir l'esquisse un sourire. Victoria hésita une seconde mais suivit ses soeurs en baissant la tête. Elle encouragea d'un sourire sa jumelle.

Angélique ferma les portes du salon sans quitter le regard de sa mère. Georgiana colla aussitôt son oreille contre la serrure de la porte, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel puis aperçut Victoria. Sa jeune soeur était nerveuse, elle était au milieu de l'entrée et fixait le salon, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- Georgiana, railla Angélique, notre mère ne vous a-t-elle jamais dit qu'écouter aux portes était fort impoli ?!

Avant que sa soeur ait la moindre chance de répondre, Angélique se détourna et prit Victoria dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Ne vous en faites pas, lui murmura-t-elle tendrement à son oreille. Mère ne peut point lui faire trop de mal… Regardez, dit-elle avec ironie, je suis encore en vie après plus de seize années !

Victoria eut un petit rire et essuya une larme en s'écartant de sa soeur. On entendit Mrs Beckett hurler à l'attention des jeunes filles qui attendaient dehors :

- ANGELIQUE !

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération et entra dans le salon.

Elle croisa les mains devant ses jupes et observa en silence sa mère, attendant ses ordres qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder.

- Allez chercher votre frère.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et regarda Lucy avant de quitter la pièce. Sa soeur était encore en vie, pour le moment.

Angélique frappa à la porte de l'ancien bureau de son père qui appartenait maintenant à son frère. Elle suspendit un instant son geste. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis sa mort. Cependant, quand la voix d'Ashley retentit, Angélique ouvrit la porte sans hésiter.

- Tiens, voici ma soeur préférée, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Mère demande à vous voir.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis quand vous mettez-vous au service de notre mère ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre, indifférente :

- J'aide surtout Lucy.

Mr Beckett se leva.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Angélique s'était détournée de son frère et elle avait atteint la porte quand elle lui répondit :

- Vous devriez vraiment venir… Lucy attend un enfant.

Son frère en eut le souffle coupé. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et se précipita à la suite de sa soeur.

Georgiana, Angélique et Victoria attendirent plus de deux heures dans le couloir menant au salon. Georgiana avait cessé d'écouter par la serrure, ne parvenant pas à saisir assez de paroles échangées pour reconstituer les dialogues. Victoria s'était assise et elle priait en silence. Angélique marchait de long en large, les mains dans le dos et fixait le sol, profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Les trois soeurs étaient restées silencieuses depuis l'entrée de leur frère dans le salon.

Le jour commençait doucement à décliner.

La maison était plongée dans un profond silence depuis des heures déjà. Les domestiques s'étaient retirés. Georgiana avait perdu son expression condescendante et arborait un visage aussi tendu que celui de ses soeurs. Enfin, les portes du salon s'ouvrirent et Mrs Beckett sortit en tête, suivie de Lucy puis enfin d'Ashley. Les trois soeurs qui avaient attendu toute la soirée se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait, posant un regard mi-interrogatif mi-inquiet à leur mère. Celle-ci avait les lèvres pincées et traversa le couloir pour monter se coucher sans accorder un seul regard à ses filles – Georgiana comprise. Lucy avait les yeux rouges et gonflés et son regard terrorisé se posa sur ses soeurs. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elles ainsi qu'Ashley juste derrière. Son regard à lui était indéchiffrable. Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule tremblante de sa cadette mais il ne quittait point les yeux d'Angélique. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard et secoua tristement la tête.

Ils restèrent tous les cinq un moment en silence sans oser faire le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement. Georgiana fut la première à réagir. Elle les quitta sans un mot, à la suite de leur mère. Puis, comme si elles s'étaient concertées, Victoria et Lucy se dirigèrent l'une vers l'autre. Victoria attrapa sa soeur à mi-chemin entre Angélique et Ashley et Lucy se laissa littéralement tomber dans les bras de sa jumelle.

Le frère et la soeur restés à l'écart les observèrent en silence enfin, Ashley fit un signe de la main à Angélique qui hocha la tête et quitta silencieusement le couloir. Ashley la suivit quelques secondes après, silencieux – tel une ombre.

La porte de la bibliothèque se referma sans grincement. Il faisait nuit noire dans la pièce et seul le clair de lune transperçait cette oppressante obscurité. Ashley chercha un instant sa cadette des yeux puis il entendit sa voix s'élever aussi clair et distinct qu'à l'ordinaire, pourtant son souffle ne fut qu'un murmure.

- Elle ne peut rester à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Beckett ferma les yeux et chuchota lui aussi.

- Oui.

Il perçut nettement le soupir de sa soeur. Soudain, elle fut là, à quelques pas de lui. Son coeur manqua un battement. Sa soeur se tenait devant le clair de Lune. Elle portait depuis la morte de leur père uniquement des vêtements noirs. Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle paraissait presque translucide sous le clair de Lune. Ses yeux verts brillaient de sagesse et de tristesse. Un ange. Voilà ce qu'il vit à cet instant, dans cette bibliothèque, au milieu de la nuit. Ce n'était plus sa petite soeur qu'il aimait tant, ni l'indomptable qui tenait tête à tout le monde. Le jeune homme frissonna et ferma les yeux pour oublier cette image de sa soeur. Angélique reprit soudain la parole.

- Nous ne devrons rien dire, n'ai-je point raison ? A personne ?

Ashley ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard étonné sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un pâle sourire.

- Mère et vous n'êtes guère difficiles à prévoir.

Ils s'observèrent dans les yeux un long moment puis Angélique murmura :

- Quand ?

Il comprit. Secouant la tête, Ashley haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Avant la fin de la semaine.

Angélique acquiesça gravement et son frère sentit que ce choix la blessait mais qu'elle le comprenait et le respecterait.

Alors, dans cette nuit de fin d'automne, une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue d'Angélique Beckett tandis qu'elle passait à côté de son frère pour rejoindre à son tour sa chambre.

Un étage et quelques pièces plus loin, Georgiana s'était enfermée dans la chambre de sa mère accompagnée de celle-ci. Mrs Beckett s'éventait, le corset légèrement entrouvert afin qu'elle respirât mieux.

- Seigneur ! Qu'ai-je donc fait au ciel pour avoir des enfants pareils ! Heureusement que vous êtes là ma chérie !

- Mais enfin mère, en quoi la grossesse de…

Mrs Beckett se redressa brutalement et posa une main ferme sur la bouche de sa fille.

- Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! Je vous _INTERDIS_de prononcer ce mot ou quelques termes qui s'en approchent !

- Je….

- Taratara ! Se récria Anne et se rallongea et en tournant ostensiblement le dos à sa fille préférée. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais rien entendre… même si je dois avouer que pour une fois, votre soeur a bien agi en venant me dire la vérité !

- De qui parlez-vous ? La questionna Georgiana qui était un peu perdue. D'Angélique ou de Lucy ?

Sa mère la fusilla du regard.

- De qui voulez-vous que je parle ? D'Angélique bien entendu ! Imaginez le scandale si elle avait été parler à Lord Genth alors que… ce n'est même point certain que…

Georgiana fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Sa mère contiuna, toujours dans son hystérie.

- … Si cela venait à ce savoir, vous seriez toutes perdues ! Notre réputation serait anéantie en quelques heures et vous… vous n'auriez plus aucun avenir !

- Mais, s'étonna encore Georgiana, dans ce cas, nous sommes déjà perdues ! Puisque l'oncle Harry…

Mrs Beckett fusilla de nouveau sa fille du regard, ce qui la fit taire. Elle répondit d'une voix sèche :

- Vous savez parfaitement que c'est différent pour votre soeur ! Ce viol n'a corrompu qu'elle seule !

- Mais vous lui en voulez tout de même ?! Hasarda Georgiana qui aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là.

Mrs Beckett serra les mâchoires et tourna la tête pour regarder par une fenêtre.

- Retirez-vous à présent, je suis lasse.

Georgiana se leva docilement et quitta la chambre après avoir saluer sa mère – qui ne lui répondit évidemment pas.

Des larmes discrètes coulaient sur les joues de Lucy qui était enfermée dans sa chambre avec sa soeur. Victoria la tenait dans ses bras sans laisser transparaître sa propre tristesse. Aucune n'osait parler mais d'un simple regard les deux soeurs s'étaient toujours comprises. Victoria savait donc que sa jumelle n'avait aucune inclination pour Lord Genth ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre et qu'elle regrettait aujourd'hui ses frivolités. Elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant, elle n'en avait jamais voulu mais elle désirait encore moins quitter sa famille.

Or, leur mère et Ashley avaient été catégoriques Lucy ne pouvait rester dans le comté de Berkeley.

Personne ne devait savoir.

Elle s'exilait donc chez les Ursulines, dans le couvent de Charleston.

Angélique s'allongea toute habillée dans son lit, le regard levé sur le plafond, perdue. La jeune fille avait la sensation que sa famille se déchirait. D'abord son père, maintenant Lucy, et Angélique savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que cela ne faisait que commencer.

Elle aussi il lui faudrait quitter la maison, et vite.

Ses yeux verts brillèrent de tristesse dans la pénombre et sa respiration hachurée brisa le silence oppressant de la chambre. Les larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues pâles où se reflétaient les rayons clairs de la pleine lune.

Les heures qui les séparaient de l'aurore parurent interminables et s'écouler au ralenti pour toute la famille Beckett lors de cette nuit d'automne-là.

* * *

_maintenant, qu'en pensez-vous ? on en a appris un peu plus sur les personnages dits secondaires... et la famille d'Angélique semble sur le point d'éclater... et maintenant... que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Un petit indice ? Le prochain chapitre s'appelle "l'oncle Harry"  
_

_Je préviens, les deux prochains chapitres auront des scènes plutôt choquantes mais non moins essentiels pour moi quant au bon déroulement de l'histoire. Surtout le chapitre 5 mais je le rappellerai. En attendant j'attends vos commentaires ! à bientôt_


	4. L'oncle Harry

_Me revoilà ! pardon pour le retard mais je prépare maintenant les oraux de mes concours donc j'espère que je suis un peu pardonnée _

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, il n'est pas vraiment joyeux (un petit euphémisme même) mais bon, nous ne vivons pas au pays des bisounours et Angélique non plus._

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_EveyMax : Certes Angélique a vécu quelque chose d'horrible et c'est vrai aussi que sa mère la déteste depuis… en fait avant Angélique lui était indifférente comme les jumelles, elle ne s'en occupait pas tout simplement… enfin voilà (j'adore mon argumentation). Pour le reste, je n'ai pas trop de choses à ajouter parce que tu auras tes réponses dans les deux prochains chapitres… je crois –' Pour ta question, le chapitre suivant sera plus violent qu'osé. Voilà voilà_

_Mathilde : Je suis contente non seulement que tu aies adoré mais en plus que tu m'aies laissé un commentaire, merci beaucoup ! Merci aussi pour tes compliments, ça me fait très très très plaisir ! Mes chapitres sont postés à peu près une fois par semaine. Tous les quinze jours maximum… A bientôt j'espère_

_Didine : une autre fan yeahhhh (bon fan est peut-être un terme exagéré !) Les chapitres sont en général postés en fin de semaine… voilà j'espère que tu me laisseras à partir de maintenant régulièrement tes impressions. Merci pour tout !_

_Maintenant que c'est fait, bonne lecture… nous retrouvons les Beckett qui doivent faire face à une situation de crise en la personne de Lucy. BONNE LECTURE_

* * *

IV

L'oncle Harry

Mrs Beckett traita dès lors sa fille Lucy avec le même égard qu'Angélique, soit elle la traita avec indifférence ne lui parlant que lorsque cela était nécessaire et d'une voix aigrie et désagréable. La première fois, Lucy en eut un hoquet de surprise et Angélique – qui se trouvait juste derrière sa soeur à ce moment là – posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle lui murmura, un sourire triste aux lèvres :

- Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Les Beckett ne sortirent pas de chez eux de toute la semaine, même Angélique.

L'entrée au couvent de miss Beckett s'organisa doucement et en silence puis il fut convenu que seuls Ashley – qui était l'homme de la maison – et Angélique accompagnerait Lucy. Cette dernière refusa que sa jumelle vienne, la séparation n'en serait que plus difficile et douloureuse pour toutes les deux. Angélique songea que Victoria prendrait très certainement prochainement le voile afin d'être avec sa soeur pour toujours.

Le soleil ne brillait ce jour-là, on pensait même que la pluie pourrait tomber dans l'après-dîner, et tous les trois montèrent dans la capote qu'on avait fait avancer.

Mrs Beckett daigna paraître pour saluer une dernière fois sa fille. Victoria avait les yeux rouges pour avoir tant pleurer et elle ne lâchait plus son mouchoir.

Angélique ferma les yeux pour contenir les larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux face à la tristesse manifeste de sa soeur.

La capote s'ébranla enfin dans les sanglots étouffés des jumelles.

Ils mirent plus de deux heures pour atteindre la route de Charleston. Angélique n'était pas revenue dans la ville la plus célèbre de Caroline du Sud depuis le bal privé du gouverneur. Il semblait à la jeune fille qu'il y avait un siècle qu'elle s'était tenue là, accompagnée de Lord Darcy, pourtant, à peine un mois s'était écoulé.

Enfin, la capote s'arrêta devant le couvent. Angélique frissonna devant l'édifice. Il lui semblait sinistre et austère, bref, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une prison pour femmes. Une prison de Dieu et silencieuse. Lucy aperçut le regard de sa soeur pour l'édifice. Elle eut un pâle sourire. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle s'était résignée. La plus jeune des Beckett posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa soeur – comme Angélique l'avait fait elle-même quelques jours plus tôt.

- Vous n'êtes point obligée d'entrer Angélique. Je sais à quel point cet endroit vous répugne.

Angélique posa un regard reconnaissant sur sa soeur. En effet, deux années auparavant, Angélique avait passé quelques mois dans le couvent, le temps de se remettre des blessures que lui avait infligées son oncle. Blessures tant physiques que morales. La jeune fille se massa le flanc avec une grimace en souvenir de ses souffrances. Encore aujourd'hui, une cicatrice lui barrait la hanche pratiquement jusqu'au nombril. Elle avait aussi une plus petite cicatrice au poignet qui, par contre, ne se voyait presque plus. La dernière de ses marques n'était pas voyante puisqu'elle était sur son crâne. Angélique pouvait toutefois la sentir en palpant sa tête. La jeune fille caressa doucement la joue de sa soeur et lui transmit tout son amour et son courage dans ce simple geste. Ses yeux verts brillèrent et une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Angélique murmura à sa soeur.

- Prenez soin de vous. Et surtout, pour rien au monde, n'acceptez de vous faire avorter. Je vous en prie, promettez-le moi.

- Je vous en fais le serment Angélique, jamais.

La jeune fille prit sa jeune soeur dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura un moment puis Angélique s'écarta et montra d'un mouvement de la tête ce qui serait la maison de Lucy pour le restant de ses jours. Ashley était déjà descendu et les attendait patiemment, comme toujours, et il fumait le cigare, le regard perdu dans le vide, ses traits n'exprimant aucune émotion.

- A bientôt, chuchota Lucy en lançant un dernier regard à sa soeur avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du couvent.

Comme pour son entrée, les portes se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd celui-ci semblait décuplé et résonna si fort aux oreilles d'Angélique que la jeune fille tressaillit. Angélique ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer profondément. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, la jeune fille complètement coupée du monde. Elle n'entendait plus les passants ni les bruits des cheveux. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et ses souvenirs.

Puis elle perçut une odeur, une odeur qui la répugnait. Un mélange de sueur, d'eau de Cologne en trop grande quantité, d'alcool et de tabac froid. Angélique rouvrit brutalement les yeux pour mettre un nom sur la chose dont le relent l'écoeurait. Mais elle avait déjà compris. C'était son oncle, Mr Beckett. Il était à côté de la capote, à cheval, et avait son sourire ironique qu'elle détestait. La jeune fille ne put retenir un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant.

- Bien le bonjour ma très chère. Que faites-vous dans ma belle ville ?

Angélique resta un moment silencieuse, la peur la tétanisait.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez vous en souvenir. Je produis souvent cet effet sur les femmes.

Angélique frémit d'indignation et de colère. Elle grinça des dents.

- Et vous ? Comment se fait-il que vous me croisiez ? Me feriez-vous suivre ?

Un sourire machiavélique étira lentement le visage balafré de son oncle. Angélique eut un hoquet d'horreur.

- Vous me faites suivre ! S'indigna-t-elle dans un souffle de panique.

- Ha ! S'extasia-t-il. Je savais bien que vous comprendriez vite, je n'ai jamais douté de votre intellect.

Angélique le vit descendre de cheval et monter dans sa voiture. Elle savait qu'elle devait fuir, que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire, mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Son cerveau était paralysé sous le choc de la révélation. _Il la faisait suivre !_

Le contrôle de son corps lui revint quand il lui prit le poignet avec violence. Angélique se leva brusquement et eut un hoquet de horreur sous l'impact.

On pouvait donner tous les défauts du monde à son oncle sur son physique mais il était fait entièrement de muscles. Une musculature fine et fluide, d'une efficacité inouïe. De l'autre main, il prit le visage d'Angélique par la mâchoire, la broyant presque à l'en briser. La jeune fille tenta de se dégager mais elle ne parvint qu'à se faire mal.

- Alors, indomptable, tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper encore longtemps ?

Question purement rhétorique à laquelle Angélique parvint à marmonner :

- Ben… en fait, oui.

Son oncle sourcilla puis éclata de son rire cynique et malveillant en raffermissant plus encore sa prise sur Angélique.

- Comme tu m'as manqué !

Angélique le fusilla du regard.

- Eiste you objilé dje mu rjubjoger ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il.

Angélique lui fit comprendre qu'il lui faisait mal à la mâchoire et il desserra son étreinte. La jeune fille se massa son visage endolori et lui lança un regard noir.

- Etes-vous obligé de me tutoyer ?

Il éclata de son rire tonitruant et Angélique ne s'en mortifia guère point. Elle avait l'habitude que son oncle la traitât ainsi. Celui-ci fit une moue faussement désolée et écarta les bras :

- Je n'y puis rien, c'est ainsi que je traite les garces.

Angélique lui lança un regard lourd de menaces. Ce à quoi son oncle rit.

- Vous avez fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois… Bien, alors je vais vous accorder une faveur, je vais vous demander gentiment de me suivre au lieu de vous enlever.

La jeune fille se raidit et pinça les lèvres d'horreur. Son oncle, remarquant son attitude, eut un sourire moqueur et indulgent.

- Angélique, mettez-vous bien en tête que je n'ai guère l'habitude de ne point avoir tout ce que je veux. Il va donc falloir vous habituer à vous plier à mes volontés…

Comme elle persistait à croiser les bras et regarder ailleurs, il la prit violemment par la taille, la faisant crier.

- … bien, nous allons appliquer les anciennes méthodes. Je vais vous montrer comment je les dresse, moi, les tigresses de votre genre !

Angélique se débattit mais c'était peine perdue. Mr Beckett la jeta par dessus son épaule et siffla. Un carrosse arriva au galop, sortant de nulle part. Angélique tentait de se dégager, en vain. Elle criait, mais tous ses efforts ne firent que rire son oncle.

Il se mit à pleuvoir, très fort, aussi soudainement qu'avait surgi le carrosse. Un homme ouvrit la portière et Mr Beckett entra et jeta Angélique sur une des banquettes. Puis il se tourna et ordonna à son homme de main qui lui avait ouvert la porte :

- Récupérez mon cheval et déguerpissez le plus vite possible… mon neveu comprendra bien assez tôt que c'est moi qui l'ait enlevée.

Angélique s'était redressée et regardait dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir vain de trouver quelque chose pour se sortir de là. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ses mains tremblaient trop de souvenirs néfastes la submergeaient pour qu'elle puisse garder son sang-froid.

Angélique tenta de casser une fenêtre mais elle ne parvint qu'à se faire mal. Elle tenta avec son coude et elle eut plus de succès. La vitre se brisa dans un bruit de fin du monde aux oreilles d'Angélique et non seulement le bruit attira l'attention de son oncle mais en plus la jeune fille se coupa et se planta du verre dans le bras. Retenant un cri de douleur, elle regarda avec désarroi son sang couler. Son oncle la rejoignit en une seule enjambée et lui attrapa violemment son membre blessé ce qui lui enfonça du verre dans le bras, la faisant crier de douleur et tomber à genou. Le visage de Mr Beckett n'était plus que haine et colère. Il lui cria.

- Je vous ai donné votre chance ! J'ai même été jusqu'à vous faire confiance !

Angélique rouvrit les yeux et chassa la douleur. Elle persifla :

- Vous saviez aussi bien que moi que je n'allais guère me laisser capturer sans rien tenter ! Alors ne me jouez point votre comédie ! Jamais vous n'avez eu confiance en moi ! Pas plus que moi en vous d'ailleurs.

Son oncle médita une seconde ses mots avant de répondre, de nouveau un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison ma chère ! Puis il éleva la voix et claqua la porte du carrosse sans quitter Angélique du regard. COCHET, ALLEZ !

Le sang continuait de couler du bras d'Angélique. Elle le tenait avec son autre main et y jetait des coups d'œil en grimaçant. Pendant que son oncle donnait ses ordres, Angélique ferma les yeux et tenta de faire surgir de son esprit des idées cohérentes. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte ! Quitte à sauter et se tuer !

Angélique préférait mourir que de subir un autre viol de son oncle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et les images de ce jour-là refirent surface. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et tenta de trouver une échappatoire.

Mr Beckett la regarda en silence plusieurs minutes. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il comprit qu'Angélique se concentrait et réfléchissait. Alors un malicieux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ils en avaient pour un moment. Le voyage prendrait plus de trois heures il avait le moyen de l'empêcher de réfléchir… d'un geste brusque, il ferma les rideaux, ce qui attira irrémédiablement l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle leva un regard paniqué sur son oncle qui s'approchait avec une lenteur exaspérante d'elle, la terrorisant plus encore. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et elle poussa un cri de terreur qui fit rire Harry Beckett.

La voiture sortait de la ville et la pluie battait toujours aussi fort dehors.

Lord Darcy et le comte de Hasbury avaient quitté Berkeley House pour passer l'après-dîner à Charleston. Le père et le fils étaient à cheval mais ils ne comprirent leur erreur que lorsqu'ils furent surpris par la pluie, alors qu'ils leur restaient plusieurs miles à parcourir avant d'atteindre la ville.

Ils aperçurent soudain un carrosse arriver au grand galop. Le cochet fouettait encore et encore les pauvres bêtes et Lord Darcy en eut mal pour elles. Les deux cavaliers quittèrent la route, ne tenant pas particulièrement à se faire renverser. Ils le regardèrent passer en silence, échangèrent un regard circonspect et haussèrent les sourcils le comte montra du doigt le carrosse.

- N'ai-je point entendu quelqu'un crier ?

James fit une moue dubitative et haussa les épaules. Il l'ignorait. Alors, la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un sauta du carrosse en marche. De longs cheveux volèrent ainsi qu'une fine silhouette. Une femme. C'était une femme et elle tenait quelque chose à la main. Ils discernèrent un objet qu'elle tenait dans sa paume. La femme qui avait sauté fit une roulade au sol pour se réceptionner et se redressa. James fronça les sourcils. Elle était de dos mais cette silhouette, il la connaissait !

Le jeune lord plissa les yeux pour mieux la discerner sous la pluie. Sa robe noire était déchirée et il lui semblait voir du sang sur son bras. Le carrosse s'arrêta et la femme, la jeune fille… Angélique se mit en garde.

Il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre. Il cria à son père qui observait toujours la scène.

- Père, nous devons l'aider ! C'est miss Angélique !

Le comte posa un étrange regard sur son fils puis se retourna vers la jeune fille. Un homme grand et sec venait de sortir, une épée à la main. Même de loin, ils pouvaient percevoir sa colère. Le père et le fils se concertèrent du regard puis lancèrent ensemble leur cheval au galop pour porter secours à la jeune fille.

Ses mains sur son corps… son haleine pestilentielle… Le corps d'Angélique se rebella et elle faillit perdre connaissance. Mais son mauvais caractère parvint à lui faire garder le contrôle de sa révulsion. Angélique ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le coutelas que son oncle gardait toujours à sa ceinture. La jeune fille arqua son dos et tendit la main pour s'en saisir. Son oncle ne se contrôlait déjà plus et Angélique percevait la moindre de ses caresses qui la faisaient presque vomir d'horreur. Elle sentait sa langue dans son cou et son corps sur le sien. La jeune fille parvint enfin à le lui arracher. Elle empoigna fermement le manche et le planta de toutes ses forces dans l'épaule de son oncle. Celui-ci poussa un cri et se redressa, suivi par Angélique qui essaya tant bien que mal de ramener sur elle les pans de sa robe déchirée et ensanglantée, sans oublier que son bras continuait de saigner. Angélique raffermit son emprise et fléchit les jambes. Son oncle se redressa et se jeta avec violence sur elle.

Le combat dura plusieurs minutes dans la confusion la plus totale. Il parvint à la blesser avec le coutelas qu'elle tenait. Il lui infligea aussi une longue meurtrissure sur le flanc droit, lui faisant pousser un long cri de douleur, puis Angélique parvint à se dégager. La jeune fille se releva, observa le carrosse dans tous les sens durant une seconde de panique puis s'élança vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec difficulté. Elle ne se retourna pas et sauta du carrosse. Angélique ne perçut que le hurlement de fureur de son oncle. Elle vit arriver le sol avec une lenteur exaspérante. La jeune fille eut donc le temps de préparer son corps au heurt puis elle se voûta. En percutant le sol, elle se planta un caillou dans l'épaule qui lui arracha une grimace. La jeune fille fit une magnifique roulade avant de se redresser. Elle se tourna gracieusement dans la direction du carrosse qui venait de s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin le coutelas toujours en main. Elle aperçut son oncle descendre du carrosse, furieux, son épée à la main. Elle fronça les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer. Angélique repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux et tenta d'apaiser sa respiration. Elle jouait sa vie plus encore, sa liberté et son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait guère, pas une deuxième fois. Les jambes fléchies comme son père le lui avait appris, Angélique fit tourner le coutelas dans sa main.

Elle était prête. Le combat pouvait commencer.

- Petite garce !

Son épaule saignait mais il faisait abstraction de la douleur comme la jeune fille le faisait elle-même. Il lança l'offensive et attaqua sa nièce sans la moindre hésitation. Il savait qu'il devait l'attaquer avec violence, sinon il n'aurait pas moindre chance de l'enlever sans la tuer. Le coup d'épée aurait dû l'éventrer. Mais il l'effleura à peine. Angélique avait contré son attaque avec le coutelas et se jetait maintenant à terre. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe qui lui coupa de souffle. La jeune fille s'était déjà relevée.

Il se redressa à son tour et la fusilla du regard. Il devait utiliser sa taille et sa force pour battre Angélique. Celle-ci resta à quelques pas de lui, en position, prête à le contrer… Il comprit qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle était épuisée par ses blessures. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il bluffa, homme mesquin qu'il était, Angélique ne vit point le coup venir et il parvint à la contrer, bloquant le bras dans son dos et se cala contre la jeune fille. Il lui attrapa le cou et se pencha en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Le jeu a assez durée petite tigresse indomptable.

Il tenait le poignet d'Angélique à le lui briser et elle étouffa un cri. Sa main s'ouvrit et elle dut lâcher son arme. Lui avait toujours son épée. La jeune fille serra les mâchoires de dégoût puis leva les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle les aperçut : deux cavaliers qui approchaient. Son oncle fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de la jeune fille. Il jura, agrippa violemment Angélique par la taille, la faisant hurler d'indignation et de douleur puis courut au carrosse. Mais les deux cavaliers étaient trop proches. Dans leur combat, ils n'avaient guère pu les entendre s'approcher et Angélique se débattit.

- Lâchez-moi ! Votre effet de surprise est gâché, laissez-moi !

Sans faire attention à ce qu'elle lui disait, il la tenait sur son dos, comme un vulgaire sac. Pour la faire taire et qu'elle cesse de se débattre, il lui brisa le poignet sans ménagement. La douleur fut vive et Angélique cria. Des larmes lui montèrent dans les yeux mais elle cessa de se débattre. Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour essayer de contenir ses souffrances.

Une voix s'éleva, qu'Angélique aurait reconnu entre mille, celle de Lord Darcy :

- Lâchez-la ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous tuer !

Nulle menace, nulle colère. Un calme et une froideur qui en aurait fait blêmir plus d'un, mais qui fit simplement sourire Angélique jamais encore la jeune fille n'avait été si heureuse de l'entendre. Mr Beckett continua sa route et la jeune fille l'entendit rire tout bas.

Puis un coup de feu retentit. Mr Beckett se plia et posa sa main de libre sur une nouvelle plaie à la cuisse. Angélique tomba lourdement au sol. Elle ne parvint pas à se relever. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et resta allongée sur le sol, toujours consciente de ce qui l'entourait mais guère point de son corps. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle entendit les deux cavaliers descendre de leur monture. La voix du comte s'éleva, aussi froide que celle de son fils. Lui, d'ordinaire si jovial… Angélique sentit en cet instant la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre Edward et James Darcy.

- James, allez vous occuper de miss Angélique. Quant à vous monsieur, donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous laisser la vie sauve !

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller près d'elle. Elle perçut son souffle, son odeur masculine, beaucoup plus agréable que celle de son oncle mais Angélique frissonna de dégoût tout de même. Elle murmura, la voix enrouée de douleur alors qu'elle percevait le mouvement qu'il faisait pour la toucher :

- Ne me touchez pas ! Je vous en supplie, ne me touchez surtout pas !

Lord Darcy suspendit son geste de surprise en sentant la tension dans la voix de la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers son père mais celui-ci s'occupait de Mr Beckett. Il entendit ce dernier rire :

- Mais que voulez-vous que l'on me fasse ? Vous savez pertinemment que cette lutte n'aura aucune conséquence… Angélique ne vient pas d'une assez grande famille.

Lord Darcy se leva et marcha à grand pas vers l'oncle d'Angélique, il répliqua, en colère :

- Alors c'est tout ? Pour vous le fait de violenter une jeune fille n'est qu'un jeu sans conséquence ? On s'amuse, puis on la jette ?

Mr Beckett se redressa, ne craignant pas l'arme à feu pointé sur lui, et s'épousseta avant de répondre :

- Non, bien sûr… cela ne vaut que s'il s'agit de ma nièce.

Lord Darcy lui jeta un regard noir. Un éclair frappa son esprit. Il comprit alors pourquoi Angélique craignait son oncle. Ce n'était point la première fois. Il l'avait déjà… James secoua la tête, se refusant de voir ces images. Son père lui avait toujours appris à respecter une femme, quelle qu'elle soit. Jeune ou vieille, belle ou moche, riche ou bien pauvre. Il les avait donc toujours respectées même celles qui n'en étaient point dignes. Ne point respecter les femmes était pour lui intolérable, mais aujourd'hui, il était dans une fureur noire qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment… rien que d'imaginer ce cynique homme entrain de toucher Angélique. Il frissonna de dégoût et de révulsion. Il aurait voulu le tuer de ses propres mains. Il regarda son père qui hocha la tête, il avait saisi les tourments de son fils et lui ordonnait de retourner près d'Angélique. Le jeune aristocrate obéit.

Angélique s'était assise mais elle leur tournait cependant le dos. Elle avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine et passé ses bras autour. Sous la pluie… un souvenir semblable revint surface de sa conscience. Plusieurs mois auparavant, il l'avait retrouvée malade sous un arbre sous la pluie. Il soupira et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant elle. La jeune fille releva douloureusement la tête et il vit qu'elle saignait. Il avança sa main pour examiner son bras mais la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul et un frisson d'horreur. Elle lui jeta un regard implorant.

- Pouvez-vous aller retrouver Ashley ? Il doit me chercher partout. Nous étions au couvent des Ursulines.

- Me laisserez-vous vous emmener chez le médecin après ?

Angélique blêmit et secoua la tête.

- Je… je ne puis rien vous promettre.

Le jeune lord fronça les sourcils. Il en avait maintenant la certitude : l'oncle d'Angélique l'avait déjà violentée.

James se leva, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son père et monta sur son cheval. La pluie cessa tandis que Lord Darcy lançait sa monture au galop, en direction de la ville de Charleston.

Angélique soupira doucement et profondément. Elle était blessée, elle avait froid et ses vêtements étaient déchirés mais elle était en vie, et libre.

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini ! J'ai vu que quelques personnes suivent mon histoire mais ne me laissent pas de commentaires… je les remercie mais j'aimerais bien avoir un petit moi s'il vous plaît. Pour le reste, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et j'appelle tout lecteurs à me laisser ses impressions, compliments comme critiques, idées de ce qu'il va se passer aux espoirs que vous envisager !_

_! Le prochain chapitre est un chapitre que j'ai rajouté APRES ! il raconte en majeur partie le viol d'Angélique. Donc scène violente !_

_A la semaine prochaine_


	5. Répercussions

_**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ! CA ME DOUCHE BEAUCOUP !**_

_**VOICI UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE AVANT LE WEEK END !**_

_**PAR CONTRE JE ME SUIS TROMPEE CE N'EST PAS LE CHAPITRE QUE J'AI RAJOUTE, CE SERA CELUI D'APRES… CEPENDANT ON RETROUVE LES DARCY… C'EST DEJA PAS MAL NON ?**_

_**REPONSE AUX NON-INSCRITS :**_

_**Gwenla10 : **__on le sait que tout n'est pas toujours rose dans les familles… Angélique a juste un peu plus la poisse que la moyenne ! Pour ton deuxième commentaire, oui James va se bouger doucement… attends à chaque jour suffit sa peine sans compter que le dénouement n'est pas pour tout de suite… beaucoup beaucoup de surprises encore ! A bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau commentaire ! _

_**Guest :**__ Tu peux me tutoyer (je préfère même^^) merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Sans doute à bientôt_

_**Lota26 **__: Merci pour ce commentaire, à défaut de mettre des review à chaque chapitre j'espère quand même avoir régulièrement de tes nouvelles. Je suis néanmoins contente d'apprendre que tu suis vraiment cette histoire et qu'elle te plaît. Les sentiments des deux seront développés, ne t'en fais pas. On en apprendra doucement mais sûrement sur leur impressions. Mais ils sont têtus ! Il faut qu'il remarque d'abord eux-mêmes leur affection avant de l'analyser. Voilà voilà merci encore et à bientôt_

_**Didine : **__Merci pour ton commentaire et ton assiduité… et sache que oui, les reviews m'incitent à écrire et à publier régulièrement (parce que ça me prends du temps mine de rien) je comprends ce que tu veux dire sur la longueur des semaines mais je te promets que je fais ce que je peux ^^ écris sans problème je répondrai toujours dans la mesure de mes moyens. Merci pour tes encouragements ! A bientôt_

_**Mimija :**__ j'avoue qu'en ce moment mon histoire n'est guère des plus festives… mais bon, nous ne vivons pas non plus au pays des bisounours ! enfin bref… oui le soleil va bientôt revenir… je pense ^^ promis ! Moi j'attends ton prochain commentaire ! A bientôt_

_**VOILA MAINTENANT, BONNE LECTURE ! (C'EST LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE EN FAIT QUE J'AI RAJOUTE JE ME SUIS TROMPEE, MILLE PARDONS !) LA LES DARCY ENTRENENT EN SCENE AVEC ANGELIQUE… JAMES VA DECOUVRIR DES CHOSES… EN BIEN OU EN MAL ? BONNE LECTURE**_

* * *

V

Répercussions

Lord Darcy retrouva Ashley qui venait juste de sortir du couvent. Le jeune gentleman n'avait donc guère eu le temps de s'inquiéter. Il lui expliqua en chemin la scène dont il avait été témoin. Ashley était maintenant très pâle, mais guère point autant que sa soeur cependant – de l'avis de l'aristocrate en tout cas.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'incident, l'oncle Beckett était reparti avec son carrosse emportant avec lui les tremblements d'Angélique, son épée et son coutelas. Le comte s'était accroupi devant la jeune fille qui tenait toujours ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ashley se précipita vers sa soeur.

- Angélique, Angélique… il vit le sang couler de ses bras. Vous allez bien ?

La jeune fille releva doucement la tête et posa sur son frère un regard consterné :

- Vous plaisantez ?!

Ashley la regarda avec incrédulité une seconde avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Non, non évidemment c'est absurde. Vous ne pouvez point vous sentir bien.

Il tendit la main pour lui toucher le bras mais son mouvement fut arrêté par la poigne de fer de Lord Darcy. Ashley leva un visage incrédule et se heurta au regard glacial du jeune aristocrate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Lâchez-moi !

Lord Darcy scruta son regard sans sourciller puis désigna Angélique du menton, sans lâcher le bras de Mr Beckett.

- Elle refuse qu'on la touche.

Ashley fronça les sourcils, agacé de sentir Lord Darcy aussi fort. Il se dégagea et rétorqua.

- Il s'agit de ma soeur. Elle ne dira rien !

James plissa les yeux.

- Vous êtes peut-être son frère mais vous êtes un homme avant tout ! Pensez un peu à ce qu'elle doit ressentir !

Ashley lui tourna le dos et se pencha au dessus de sa soeur. Il approcha sa main de son visage mais Angélique releva lentement la tête, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues mortellement pâles. Sa lèvre tremblait. Elle dut prévenir le geste de son frère car la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul. Mais Ashley n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse. Il était même parfois aveugle. Il caressa donc la joue de sa soeur pour la rassurer mais Angélique paniqua complètement et son corps se rappela à elle. Elle convulsa et Ashley se leva précipitamment avec les yeux exorbités de terreur.

Le comte, qui était prêt d'Angélique, eut juste le temps de la retenir pour que la tête de la jeune fille ne heurtât pas le sol. James lança un regard assassin au frère de la jeune fille. Celui-ci balbutia en fixant sa soeur d'un air hébété :

- Je ne l'ai point voulu… Je ne pensais point que…

- Encore heureux que vous n'ayez point voulu lui faire mal ! Mais je vous avais prévenu !

Les deux hommes se firent face en se fusillant du regard. Ils se disputèrent un moment en jouant simplement avec leurs yeux. Le comte finit par déposer doucement la jeune fille sans connaissance sur le sol, elle était pâle et elle respirait avec difficulté. Il se redressa, fronça les sourcils et sépara les deux duellistes avec les bras et les écrasa sous un regard menaçant qui ne tolérait aucune réplique. Aucun des deux ne se risqua d'ailleurs à répondre, pas même son fils.

- N'avez-vous point honte ? Il désigna d'un mouvement du bras la jeune fille. Non mais regardez-la ! Elle souffre et vous, vous vous battez comme des chats sauvages ! Mr Beckett, vous avez eu tort de tenter de la toucher alors que mon fils vous avait prévenu mais, James, il n'était pas nécessaire que vous vous emportiez. Miss Angélique n'est guère votre soeur mais la sienne. Mr Beckett, prenez votre soeur et installez-la dans votre capote, James, récupérez votre monture.

Les deux jeunes hommes obtempérèrent en silence. Quand ils furent tous installés, le comte hocha la tête et observa la route qui menait à Charleston.

- Bien, allons-y.

Angélique ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Elle prit une profonde respiration et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues toujours très pâles. La jeune fille parcourut la pièce où on l'avait allongée des yeux et reconnut une cellule du couvent des Ursulines. Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en soupirant. La mémoire lui revint. C'était le geste de son frère qui l'avait bouleversée. Angélique secoua doucement la tête. Allait-il lui pardonner ? Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Elle ne l'avait en aucun cas voulu !

Angélique sentit les murs se resserrer autour d'elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle jeta un regard paniqué alentours. Des larmes de détresse coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se leva prestement et courut : il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle ne supportait pas d'être enfermée, encore moins dans cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs.

Angélique ne regardait pas autour d'elle, elle courait pour quitter au plus vite le couvent. Elle connaissait les bâtiments par coeur. La jeune fille ne mit que peu de temps pour se repérer. Elle ne sut dire si elle croisa qui que ce soit, les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues et lui brouillaient la vue. La seule perception qu'elle avait était son coeur qui battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles.

La grande porte se referma lourdement derrière elle, dans un bruit sourd. Angélique sursauta, cet éclat l'avait ramenée à la réalité. Angélique prit conscience qu'il pleuvait de nouveau et qu'elle était pieds nus sur la route de pavés. La jeune fille baissa tragiquement la tête et posa frileusement ses mains sur ses bras.

La jeune fille parcourut la rue déserte des yeux, essayant de se concentrer pour trouver une solution. Puis elle décida d'aller chez la seule personne qu'elle connaissait en ville et marcha silencieusement jusque l'hôtel du gouverneur de la ville.

Angélique sonna faiblement à la porte après une brève hésitation. Mais la pluie l'avait glacée jusqu'aux os et la jeune fille n'eut point à hésiter longtemps. Le domestique qui lui ouvrit parut stupéfait et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Il pinça les lèvres et se redressa, hautain. Angélique comprit qu'il la prenait pour une mendiante mais elle n'avait guère la force de s'agacer pour si peu. Alors, le domestique lui demanda avec arrogance :

- Oui ?

- Je suis Angélique Beckett, veuillez dire à madame Bennett que je suis céans.

- Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

Angélique haussa les sourcils et dévisagea le domestique avec orgueil et mépris. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait point de rendez-vous et Angélique répondit avec un fin sourire.

- Bien évidemment que non, je n'ai nullement besoin de rendez-vous. Maintenant, allez faire votre travail, je vous en saurai gré.

Il la regarda avec étonnement, pinça les lèvres et marmonna avant de refermer la porte au nez de la jeune fille.

- Je vais prévenir Madame.

- Faites donc, grommela la jeune fille quand la porte se referma sur elle.

Angélique n'eut guère à attendre longtemps et, quand la porte d'entrée se rouvrit, il n'apparut point le domestique comme Angélique s'y attendait mais la femme du gouverneur en personne. Elle semblait surprise. Angélique fit une brève révérence, tremblante.

- Bonjour madame.

- Seigneur, Angélique, que faites-vous donc à Charleston… seule, sans manteau et… pieds nues ?!

Elle détaillait la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds et son visage n'exprimait que de la stupeur mais aussi de l'inquiétude.

Angélique avait suivi son regard et contempla un instant ses pieds en souriant.

- Je suis désolée de faire irruption chez vous sans y avoir été invitée mais je ne savais point où me rendre alors je me suis dit que peut-être…

Un sourire bienveillant naquit sur les lèvres de la femme du gouverneur.

- Vous avez eu raison. Mais ne restons point sur le palier… Entrez. Je vais vous faire préparer un bain chaud. Je pense que vous en avez besoin.

Angélique poussa un soupir d'aise. Dans cette maison, elle se savait en sécurité.

Angélique fit dépêcher un messager au couvent et chez elle. La première lettre était adressée à la mère supérieur du couvent pour la prévenir qu'elle avait quitté les lieux et que personne ne l'avait aidée, surtout pour s'excuser et que les Soeurs ne la cherchent pas partout. Ensuite, la jeune fille avait réfléchi et elle en était venue à la conclusion que son frère était retourné chez lui et qu'il devait revenir le lendemain afin de prendre des nouvelles de sa soeur et venir la chercher, occasionnellement.

La femme du gouverneur ne lui posa point de question tout de suite ce en quoi la jeune fille lui fut reconnaissante. Elle la laissa se laver calmement et lui donna une de ses robes qui – même trop grande et trop large – était mieux que la sienne, maculée de sang et trempée.

La femme du gouverneur l'attendait patiemment dans la chambre qu'elle avait attribuée à la jeune fille. Elle brodait tranquillement, attendant sans doute qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain. En voyant Angélique arriver, elle posa sa broderie et posa un regard doux sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci baissa la tête et soupira. Elle était blessée, en état de choc et surtout épuisée.

- Mrs Bennett, commença-t-elle.

Celle-ci sourit et la coupa doucement :

- Plus tard mon enfant, pour l'instant, nous allons vous faire soigner. Le médecin est là et vous attend.

Angélique envoya un pâle sourire à la tante de sa meilleure amie puis elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de la chambre el poussant un profond soupir.

Les Soeurs du couvent s'étaient contentées de stopper l'hémorragie d'Angélique. Elles lui avaient cerclé les hanches avec de la charpie, ainsi que son bras. Le poignet droit, celui que lui avait cassé Mr Beckett, était violet.

Le médecin alla plus loin, lui désinfectant les plaies ouvertes, lui donnant des médicaments… il avait remarqué que la jeune fille tressaillait chaque fois qu'il la frôlait. Perspicace, il avait plus ou moins compris et s'arrangeait pour la toucher le moins possible. Il s'occupa plusieurs heures de la jeune fille et se doutait de la scène qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures auparavant. Il finit par l'endormir et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds alors que le soleil était maintenant couché depuis quelques heures.

Un domestique l'introduisit dans le bureau du gouverneur où était installé celui-ci en compagnie de son épouse. Ils se retournèrent dans un ensemble parfait et se turent en apercevant le médecin. Mrs Bennett soupira :

- Alors ?

Le médecin essuya ses lunettes avant de les remettre sur son nez. Il cherchait ses mots.

- Elle dort… pour le moment. Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire parler et si vous voulez mon avis, il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un à qui se confier. Elle a été battue et elle s'est défendue, il n'y a aucun doute. Je ne sais point ce qu'il s'est passé mais vous devriez la surveiller un certain temps. Elle va avoir besoin de soutien.

Le gouverneur fronça les sourcils.

- Angélique s'en sortira, elle a un caractère très fort.

Le médecin soupira.

- Pour être franc avec vous, monsieur le gouverneur, j'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… je m'étonne qu'elle soit parvenue jusque chez vous.

Le couple échangea un regard inquiet dans un silence assourdissant.

Le lendemain, Angélique s'éveilla avec le soleil. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures. Une douleur aiguë lui traversa la hanche et elle poussa un petit cri de souffrance, ce qui éveilla sa douleur à la main. Les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface dans sa conscience et une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue alors qu'elle se tenait allongée sur le dos, les yeux dans le vague et immobile.

Ils la laissèrent en paix.

Angélique resta enfermée dans sa chambre, dans l'obscurité la plus complète possible, assise dans son lit ou allongée sur le sol. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à réfléchir mais par moment les souvenirs s'imposaient et, elle avait beau fermer les yeux, la scène se déroulait tout de même sous ses paupières. Elle pleurait de longues minutes en silence et elle se surprit plus d'une fois à penser qu'elle trouvait la vie trop difficile. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Mrs Bennett vint la voir dans le courant de la matinée. Angélique posa un regard vide sur la femme du gouverneur et celle-ci tressaillit en comprenant que quelque chose avait changé chez Angélique. Elle scruta la silhouette allongée sur le sol de la chambre à même le dallage. On aurait pu la croire morte. La jeune fille fixait le vide, aucune expression ne transparaissant sur son visage trop pâle, même dans l'obscurité inquiétante de la pièce. Sa respiration aussi se faisait silencieuse. Les mouvements trahissant les signes de vie étaient invisibles. Alors elle comprit : on ne bouge pas quand on est mort, et une part de la jeune fille était morte.

Mrs Bennett ne dit rien et quitta la pièce en silence. Son époux fronça les sourcils en apercevant sa femme qui était aussi blême qu'Angélique. Il dut cependant comprendre de quoi il retournait car il ferma les yeux et soupira, sans poser la moindre question.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Mr Beckett se présentait chez le gouverneur de Caroline du Sud afin de ramener sa soeur chez eux. Cependant, avant de lui rendre visite, le jeune homme fut prié de se rendre dans le bureau de Mr Bennett Junior. L'attendait dans la pièce, le gouverneur, sa femme et le médecin qui s'était occupé d'Angélique la veille. Quand il entra dans le bureau, trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec une inquiétude et un silence qui le firent frissonner. Sans même passer par des politesses élémentaires, son coeur s'accéléra et il demanda à Mr Bennett Junior :

- Un malheur serait-il survenu ?

En entrant dans la chambre de sa soeur, Ashley ressentit la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et il en eut le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte puis la chercha du regard. Elle était assise à même le sol au pied du lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle fixait droit devant elle et ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de sa présence. Mr Beckett resta indécis plusieurs minutes face à la détresse manifeste de sa sœur. Alors doucement, il s'avança silencieusement et s'agenouilla à côté de sa soeur sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. Le jeune homme n'osait plus la toucher. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans rien se dire et Ashley allait l'appeler quand elle tourna gracieusement la tête dans sa direction pour poser ses yeux verts emplis d'une profonde tristesse sur lui.

- Je vous en prie.

Ashley hocha la tête, acquiesçant. Elle voulait simplement qu'il la laissât seule et qu'il la pardonnât. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien pourquoi mais il serait toujours tant d'éclaircir le sujet plus tard. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille d'un geste purement fraternel et protecteur. Angélique frissonna mais ne réagit pas plus.

Ashley soupira et quitta la chambre à pas de velours. La porte se referma en silence.

- Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais…

Ashley se promenait le long de la rivière accompagnée de miss Mitchell. Depuis la mort de Mr Beckett, ils avaient eu le temps de discuter et ils étaient d'accord pour avouer qu'ils devraient une reconnaissance éternelle à Angélique pour les avoir réunis. Mais aujourd'hui, leur inclination n'entrait pas en jeu. Il fallait trouver une solution au plus vite pour Angélique. Ashley soupira, s'arrêta et fixa un point au loin avant de continuer à l'intention de la jeune amie de sa soeur :

- … je crois que cette fois-ci, ma soeur ne se remettra pas.

- Mais, je croyais que le comte et Lord Darcy étaient arrivés avant que…

- Oui, la coupa-t-il, mais le mal était fait. La dernière fois, mon père était présent pour l'aider dans cette épreuve et elle était trop en colère pour se laisser abattre. Mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé.

- Je ne puis croire qu'Angélique abandonne.

Ashley posa sur la jeune fille un regard dur.

- Vous ne l'avez guère vue, moi si ! Rendez-vous chez votre oncle demain. Vous pourrez juger par vous-même… Peut-être trouverez-vous une solution parce que je ne puis la ramener à la maison… avec notre mère… Angélique deviendrait folle et serait perdue.

- Vous avez raison, je vais lui rendre visite… et je pense que j'emmènerai Ellen avec moi. Les Hasbury lui ont certainement relaté l'incident et elle veut probablement avoir des nouvelles de son amie.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit certainement d'une bonne idée. Vous aurez deux fois plus de chance de trouver une réponse pour venir en aide à ma sœur.

Margaret lança un regard inquiet au jeune homme qui ne s'en aperçut même pas tant il était plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Angélique ne quittait pas la chambre qu'avait mise à disposition la femme du gouverneur de Caroline de sud. La jeune fille ne se posait même plus de question. Elle restait dans une sorte de torpeur passive dans la pièce à peine éclairée tant de jour que de nuit. Elle dormait peu et était sans cesse torturée par des mauvais rêves quand elle parvenait enfin – épuisée – à sombrer dans le sommeil. En deux jours, son teint s'était terni, son sourire avait disparu et de grosses cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux verts brillants de fièvre. Mrs Bennett ne parvenait pas à la faire manger plus d'une fois par jour, ce qui n'était pas sans l'inquiéter. Son époux ne voyait aucun inconvénient à offrir l'hospitalité à la jeune Beckett le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour qu'elle puisse se remettre mais Mrs Bennett commençait à se demander si Angélique s'en relèverait un jour.

Le lendemain de la visite d'Ashley chez le gouverneur, ce fut au tour de Margaret, Ellen et son frère, Lord Darcy, de se présenter chez lui.

James avait accompagné sa soeur à sa demande. Ellen préférait avoir son frère à ses côtés, elle se sentait toujours plus en sécurité. Miss Mitchell et Lady Darcy discutèrent tout le trajet sous le regard discret de James qui ne prenait nullement part à la discussion mais qui n'en perdait rien.

- Le médecin a été formel, lui aussi connaît les sentiments de Mrs Beckett à l'égard d'Angélique, et pour Angélique, c'est la dernière chose à faire que de la confronter à sa mère. Elle a besoin de soutien, de calme et d'aide autour d'elle… Disait Margaret en soupirant.

- Je ne sais point quoi vous répondre. Je dois vous avouer que j'imagine difficilement Angélique qui ne sourit guère et qui ne court point dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une nouvelle plaisanterie. Je vous propose que nous lui rendions en premier lieu visite, puis nous aviserons en conséquence.

Margaret secoua la tête.

- Vous n'étiez point avec nous la première fois… je sais que… Heureusement que votre père et votre frère sont intervenus à temps. Sinon, Angélique ne s'en serait guère remise. Elle semble forte au premier abord mais elle est en réalité trop sensible.

A son nom, James avait redressé la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et sa soeur aussi. Tous les deux avaient compris que miss Angélique avait été violentée une fois par son oncle quelques années auparavant, mais ils ne savaient guère ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Ellen fut la plus curieuse. Elle gesticula quelques secondes, certainement dans l'espoir de tenir sa langue, mais elle demanda finalement, faisant sourire son frère sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent :

- Je… vous m'aviez dit que vous me raconteriez… ce qu'il s'est passé…

Margaret redressa lentement la tête et James lut sur son visage les sentiments divers qui la traversèrent avant qu'elle ne répondît. Il y eut d'abord la surprise, puis la crainte, enfin l'horreur suivie par une profonde tristesse. La jeune fille secoua la tête la tête en soupirant.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Moi-même, je ne connais point l'histoire dans les détails, je ne crois pas qu'Angélique se soit confiée à qui que ce soit… Je suis à peu près certaine que même son père n'a pu savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour-là.

Miss Mitchell observait ses mains. Finalement, elle releva la tête, fixa tour à tour son amie et le frère de cette dernière. Celui-ci la considérait avec sa froideur coutumière. Elle crut toutefois discerner au fond de ses yeux une lueur enflammée qu'elle n'identifia guère. Quant à Ellen, elle pouvait à peine se contenir. Ainsi, la jeune fille soupira de nouveau et secoua doucement la tête :

- Vous devez me promettre de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Angélique… Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de cette période de sa vie.

Les deux aristocrates anglais hochèrent la tête d'acquiescement.

Margaret les observa un long moment en silence avant de finalement se décider. La jeune fille ne les regarda pas, elle fixa le paysage verdoyant qui défilait à toute vitesse dehors puis elle commença, les larmes aux yeux, comme chaque fois qu'elle y songeait :

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ? Bien, je vais vous le raconter…

« _Ce n'est pas un conte, ni une histoire qui se termine bien… ainsi, je vous y prépare, c'est l'une des histoires les plus abjectes qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre. En plus de cela, celle-ci a le mérite d'être vrai…_

_Tout commence un après-dîner d'été, il y a de cela maintenant deux années… »_

* * *

_**DONC VOILA, PROCHAIN CHAPITRE VENDREDI PROCHAIN, C'EST PROMIS ! ET ON VA VOIR CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE PARCE QUE MARGARET VA LE RACONTER AUX DARCY… ENFIN CE QU'ELLE SAIT… MAIS VOUS COMPRENDREZ ! A VOS CLAVIERS POUR LES COMMENTAIRES ! A BIENTOT ET MERCI ENCORE D'ETRE LA !**_


	6. Ce qu'il s'est passé

_**Coucou ! Enfin la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour Angélique… bref pas trop de bavardage aujourd'hui ! Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise et que vous soyez plus nombreux à me suivre et à laisser des commentaires ! Merci d'être là ! Continuez !**_

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Mathilde : **__Oui vous allez enfin savoir… pour le meilleur et pour le pire (je ne dirai pas amen mais presque) J'espère quand même quand ça te plaira !_

_**Mimija :**__ Ouiiii quelques rayons de soleil dans la vie d'Angélique. Tout ne peut pas être noir quand même ce n'est pas une tragédie que je veux écrire ! Oui je suis la seule à savoir (et ma mère qui lit toujours en exclu mes écrits^^) et non je ne veux pas vous torturer… juste laisser un peu de suspence et vous faire ressentir toute une palette d'émotions !_

_**Gwla10 :**__ … … … si ^^ xD comme beaucoup d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu veux savoir sans trop vouloir non plus. Comme Ellen d'ailleurs. La curiosité la ronge mais découvrir la vérité ne sera-t-il pas pire en définitive ? Seul l'avenir le dira ^^ merci pour tout ! à bientôt_

_**Guest :**__ merci pour cette petite review, merci pour le bravo ! A bientôt sans doute_

_**VOILA MAINTENANT, ATTENTION SCENE VIOLENTE, VRAIMENT. J'AI EU DU MAL A L'ECRIRE… VOUS ME DIREZ QUAND MEME CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ… BONNE LECTURE (SI J'OSE DIRE)**_

* * *

Chapitre VI

Ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Non, père, il n'y aucune raison que j'aille avec vous et Ashley à Charleston ! Je suis désolée mais je préfère visiter Margaret.

- Ha, toutes les deux ! Je me demande si quelqu'un aura un jour le pouvoir de vous séparer.

- L'amitié qui nous lie n'est-elle point fantastique ?

Mr Beckett éclat de rire.

- Mais oui petite indomptable ! Simplement, je ne suis guère certain que vos futurs époux soient du même avis que vous et moi. Enfin, cela dit, j'aurais apprécié votre compagnie. Même si Ashley sera présent, il n'en reste pas moins que passer la journée avec votre mère et votre soeur et les accompagner dans leurs achats…

Il semblait si démuni et défaitiste qu'Angélique ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son père la fusilla du regard puis finit par rire de bon coeur avec elle.

_Cependant, _dit Margaret,_ elle aurait mieux fait d'accompagner son père et sa mère à Charleston comme cela était initialement prévu. Je pense qu'elle regrettera toute sa vie sa décision, quoique avec Angélique, sait-on jamais… Où en était-je ?_

… Angélique quitta sa maison juste après le départ de ses parents et marcha jusque chez son amie. Quand elle arriva devant l'entrée, elle vit que la famille s'apprêtait à partir puisque la voiture ouverte était sortie et se trouvait devant la maison. La jeune fille soupira mais se dirigea tout de même vers la demeure de son amie. Elle marchait les mains dans le dos, ombre silencieuse qui s'avançait vers le soleil chaud de l'été du milieu de la journée. Elle savait parfaitement que son amie n'aurait probablement pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer mais elle voulait de tout de même la saluer, histoire de ne pas avoir fait tout le chemin pour rien.

_Ma mère la croisa sur le pas de la porte. Elle était presque prête et il ne lui restait plus que ses gants, son chapeau et son éventail à prendre. J'étais dans le salon quand j'ai entendu ma mère s'exclamer avec stupeur :_

_« Mais, Angélique, que faites-vous donc céans ? »_

_Je n'ai pas attendu qu'elle réponde et je ne suis précipitée dehors. Le temps que j'arrive, Angélique avait répondu :_

_« Je venais saluer Margaret, mais puisque vous semblez sur le point de partir, je ne puis guère vous déranger longtemps. »_

… A cet instant, Margaret sortit avec précipitation de la maison et posa sur son amie un regard sidéré :

- Angélique ! Ne vous avais-je point prévenue que nous allions prendre le thé chez le gouverneur ce jourd'hui ?

Son amie eut un pâle sourire et secoua négativement la tête.

- Je crains bien que non, sinon, ma chère, vous savez pertinemment que je ne vous aurais point dérangé. J'aurais accompagné plutôt mes parents à Charleston.

Mrs Mitchell, qui suivait l'échange, proposa :

- Nous pouvons vous y déposer puisque nous nous y rendons également.

Angélique fronça les sourcils et réfléchit une seconde à la proposition. Finalement, la jeune fille déclina poliment l'offre.

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je suis au regret de refuser votre offre.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Margaret.

Angélique avait posé son inimitable regard vert sur son amie. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient étrangement et la jeune fille avait simplement répondu avec sa douleur coutumière dans la voix – comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa mère – ce qui était certainement inconscient :

- Parce que sinon mes parents vont penser que je n'ai guère d'opinion et que je change systématiquement d'avis.

La mère et la fille échangèrent un regard mais n'osèrent rien rétorquer.

… _Ainsi Angélique rentra-t-elle chez elle. Enfin je le suppose parce qu'à partir de maintenant, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé cet après-dîner-là chez les Beckett hormis Angélique et son oncle… et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en a jamais parler. Ellen, vous savez l'animosité qu'éprouve Mrs Beckett à l'égard d'Angélique… Avant, c'était différent. Enfin, Mrs Beckett n'a jamais beaucoup aimé sa fille mais disons simplement qu'Angélique n'avait guère de mère. Mrs Beckett se débrouillait pour qu'elle ait l'éducation qui lui était due, qu'elle mange à sa faim, se couche tôt le soir et qu'elle fasse ses prières. Afin que l'on ne puisse point dire qu'elle délaissait sa fille.»_

Margaret baissa une seconde la tête et s'installa un silence douloureux.

xXx

Angélique rentra silencieusement chez elle. La jeune fille ne se pressait pas parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à faire en rentrant et que personne ne l'attendait. Ainsi mit-elle plus de deux heures à faire le trajet du retour. Les jumelles avaient voulu accompagner les autres à Charleston à la dernière minute. Angélique se retrouvait donc seule pour la journée. En d'autres circonstances, la jeune fille aurait trouvé la situation des plus plaisantes et elle en aurait profité pour se promener toute la journée sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un la cherchait ou de s'inquiéter de trouver une excuse pour justifier sa longue absence. Pourtant, étonnamment, le fait d'être seule ce jour-là la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'elle s'était levée et le fait d'être maintenant seule ravivait cette douleur qui lui oppressait douloureusement la poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans chez elle, Angélique soupira face au silence de la demeure. Tous les domestiques étaient delors. La jeune fille marchait en faisant le moins de bruit possible sans qu'elle sache pourquoi elle ne voulait à aucun prix briser ce silence qui pourtant l'oppressait.

Angélique ne savait pas quoi faire. Il faisait chaud et, même si elle portait une robe légère en coton, elle transpirait. La toute jeune fille soupira et écarta du revers de la main une mèche mouillée de sueur qui s'était collée à sa tempe. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois convenablement coiffée en un rigoureux chignon et seules quelques mèches rebelles s'en étaient échappées. Angélique était dans le salon et elle regardait la rivière qui coulait au loin avec des yeux brillants d'excitations.

Angélique n'avait pas toujours été rebelle mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait toujours aimé la liberté. Non, plus exactement, elle avait toujours eu besoin de cette liberté.

Une lueur apparut aux fonds des yeux de la jeune fille, cette lumière qui faisait ressortir plus encore le vert de son inimitable regard ne signifiait qu'une seule chose elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'elle savait pertinemment ne pas avoir le droit de faire.

Angélique se mordilla une instant la lèvre inférieur, en proie à un cruel dilemme. Enfin, après quelques minutes de lutte avec elle-même, la jeune fille sourit malicieusement et regarda de droite à gauche avec une moue d'enfant prête à commettre quelques sottises.

Angélique venait de plonger dans la rivière qui coulait derrière sa maison et dans pratiquement dans tout le comté de Berkeley.

La jeune fille se mit sur le dos et se laissa porter par le courant. Il n'était pas très violent elle se laissa ainsi aller un bon moment avant de rouvrir les yeux et de s'immerger complètement sous l'eau. Elle revint en quelques brasses à l'endroit d'où elle avait plongé puis sortit de l'eau par la seule force des bras. Angélique saisit le drap qu'elle avait apporté pour se sécher et s'enroula dedans. Il lui semblait avoir tout à coup moins chaud. Il fallait avouer que l'eau de la rivière était plus que fraîche. La jeune adolescente eut même un frisson, ce qui la fit rire. Elle retira les épingles qui retenait sa chevelure en un chignon vitement fait et secoua sa tête trempée. La belle Américaine se frotta les cheveux, elle ne portait qu'une chemise de bain qui – évidemment trempée – lui collait à la peau. Elle la décolla de ses jambes pour essayer de pouvoir marcher sans tomber.

- Yark ! Grimaça-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire de sa propre candeur.

Tant bien que mal, la jeune fille retourna chez elle à petits pas et la chemise dégoulinante. Une fois la porte de l'entrée refermée – plus exactement claquée -, Angélique marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de mouiller le moins possible le sol de la maison afin d'éviter toute réprimande de sa mère.

Les domestiques avaient eu leur après-dîner. Le père d'Angélique laissait une journée par mois de libre aux nègres qui travaillaient pour eux. Mrs Beckett ne comprenait pas cette pratique et affirmait que cela encourageait la paresse des esclaves. Angélique et Ashley, au contraire, admiraient leur père pour cette initiative. Le fils héritier lui jura qu'il ferait la même chose lorsqu'il hériterait de la plantation.

Angélique redescendait une demi-heure après, habillée mais pas encore coiffée. La jeune fille tentait de discipliner ses cheveux encore humides quand on sonna à la porte. Elle arrêta ses mouvements et se tourna vers l'entrée, étonnée.

On sonna une deuxième fois.

- Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

La seule habitante restante de la demeure se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit après une seconde d'hésitation quelque chose n'allait pas.

La jeune fille posa son regard sur les pieds de l'inconnu et le détailla de bas en haut, en terminant par son visage. Elle tressaillit en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle cependant, la jeune fille se reprit bien vite et elle sourit à son oncle :

- Bonjour monsieur… Je ne m'attendais point à vous voir. D'ailleurs personne ne vous attendait… Mon père est parti pour Charleston avec mère et mes soeurs… Ashley aussi n'est guère présent.

Son oncle s'inclina avec condescendance avant de s'exclamer, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Vous n'en voyiez navré… Cependant, m'offririez-vous une tasse de thé ? Le voyage a été plutôt… arasant !

Angélique ne pouvait décemment le mettre dehors. Mais comme elle était seule, sans aucun domestique de surcroît, la jeune fille hésita une seconde avant de respirer profondément et de rétorquer en regardant son oncle dans les yeux :

- Je suis vraiment désolée mais les domestiques sont en congés ce jourd'hui et ne reviendront que pour le souper… Personne ne peut donc vous servir.

La jeune fille lui offrit son plus beau sourire hypocrite avant de claquer la porte.

- Repassez nous voir plus tard !

Mais son oncle mit sa main dans l'encadrement et la porte ne se ferma pas. Angélique, qui s'était déjà retournée, fit volte face en n'entendant pas la porte claquer. Elle sursauta en voyant son oncle, fou de rage, rouvrir la porte et entrer de son pas militaire.

- PETITE GARCE ! JAMAIS PERSONNE NE M'AVAIT HUMILIE DE LA SORTE !

Angélique sentit son sang-froid vaciller mais elle s'obligea à faire face :

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais nullement vous manquer de respect mon oncle, affirma-t-elle, terrorisée.

Harry Beckett poussa un violent cri de rage et se jeta sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut tellement impressionnée qu'elle ne réagit pas les premiers instants. Son instinct de survie lui cria bientôt de prendre les jambes à son cou et elle ne mit pas très longtemps à s'exécuter. Angélique se mit à courir et à crier à travers toute la maison, son oncle à ses talons.

- Tu vas me le payer, sale petite garce !

Angélique continuait de courir et elle ne parvenait point à réfléchir. Il lui semblait simplement entendre son coeur battre à mesure de sa terreur. La jeune fille entrait dans la salle d'arme de la maison quand son oncle se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol.

Angélique tenta bien de se défendre mais la jeune fille n'était pas très grande et plutôt fine, si bien qu'elle n'avait guère beaucoup de force comparé à la puissance démesurée de son oncle.

Il s'était assis en califourchon sur elle et lui tenait les poignets. Les cheveux de la jeune fille lui barrait le visage mais elle n'en avait cure et elle se débattait follement sans pourtant parvenir à quoi que ce soit.

- Hey Hey Hey ! Calme-toi maintenant !

Mais Angélique ne l'écouta point et continua de se débattre. Son oncle, maintenant de nouveau parfaitement calme, soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Très bien, tu ne me laisses guère le choix mon Ange.

Il rit un instant de son jeu de mot puis redevint sérieux. Il fixa intensément la jeune fille et lui mit un coup de tête. Angélique, à moitié sonnée, cessa instantanément de se battre. Elle voyait simultanément des points noirs danser autour d'elle et des points lumineux. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et son oncle secoua la tête, comme devant une enfant déraisonnable.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Et encore, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que je n'ai point frappé de toutes mes forces. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira-t-il, mon grand coeur me perdra.

Angélique, qui avait un peu recouvré ses esprits, fronça les sourcils :

- Mais que cherchez-vous ?

Son oncle la considéra un instant puis opina :

- Oui… Tu n'as donc point encore compris que c'était TOI que j'étais venu voir ?!

Angélique ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Son oncle haussa un sourcil et marmonna à lui même :

- Apparemment non.

Il lui sourit et, sans la lâcher, expliqua :

- Bien, dans ma grandeur d'âme, je vais t'éclaircir : j'ai su que tes parents étaient à Charleston pour la journée et je sais aussi que depuis maintenant plus de cinq mois tu es devenue une femme… Ainsi, j'ai voulu te rendre visite pour te demander ta main.

Angélique, ébahie, suspendit chacun de ses mouvements et alla même jusqu'à cesser de respirer. Finalement, elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Vous… que voulez-vous ?

Harry Beckett se délectait de sa candeur et répondit, très magnanime :

- Angélique, mon coeur, tes parents ne t'ont donc jamais dit que je voulais t'épouser ? Cela fait maintenant près de trois ans que j'ai fait ma demande.

La stupéfaction dans le coeur d'Angélique laissa place à la colère.

- JAMAIS ! Jura-t-elle avec écoeurement.

Son oncle la regarda avec douceur :

- Ho, comme tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère. Mais Angélique, laisse-moi te rappeler juste une petite chose : je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis… Certes ton approbation m'aurait facilité les choses mais j'ai d'autres moyens de parvenir à mes fins !

Le regard d'Angélique lança des éclairs.

- Si mes parents et moi ne sommes guère consentants, je ne vois nullement comment vous pourrez nous obliger à accepter cet hymen !

Son oncle leva les yeux au ciel et sembla réfléchir un instant :

- Tu aurais tout à fait raison ma chère si j'étais un homme respectable, mais heureusement pour moi, je ne le suis nullement… Alors je vais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et approcha son visage souriant du sien et Angélique comprit. Il allait la violenter pour la déshonorer… Ainsi, aucun homme respectable ne voudrait d'elle. La jeune fille poussa un cri d'horreur.

Alors que son oncle croyait la tenir enfin, Angélique saisit la chance qui s'offrait à elle par l'assurance de son oncle et parvint à lui donner un coup de genou dans l'entre jambe. La jeune fille savait la partie génitale masculine parfaitement sensible pour avoir donner un coup à cet endroit à son frère quelques années plus tôt.

Son oncle étouffa un grognement de souffrance et lâcha Angélique qui en profita pour se relever prestement. Elle traversa la pièce en courrant, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation périlleuse une bonne fois pour toute. La jeune fille aperçut l'épée de soldat de son père accrochée au mur et la tira un coup sec. L'enclume dans laquelle elle était plantée vint avec et la jeune fille se débattit plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à ses fins. Alors qu'elle reculait, elle releva la tête et suivit son oncle qui arrivait à grands pas tranquilles avec sa propre épée dans la main.

- Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ma mignonne ? Bien, allons-y… mais ne sois pas déçue si je te désarme.

Angélique sourit et se mit en garde. Elle pencha un peu la tête et regarda son oncle droit dans les yeux :

- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Malgré lui, Harry Beckett fut impressionné. Elle avait retrouvée son sang-froid et quelque chose dans son attitude laissait présager qu'elle savait se battre. La jeune fille avait du suivre le cours de ses pensées car elle expliqua :

- Mon père nous apprend à mon frère et à moi l'escrime depuis que j'ai quatre ans.

Mr Beckett pinça les lèvres.

- Bien, voyons cela.

Et il s'attaqua.

Angélique n'avait point sa force et elle le savait, la jeune fille devait tout jouer sur la vitesse. Habituellement, elle comptait également sur sa science des armes mais elle savait pertinemment que son oncle était un grand escrimeur.

La jeune fille le blessa à la main, lui infligeant une longue estafilade du poignet au pouce. Il s'arrêta, stupéfait, et Angélique – très fière d'elle-même – lui sourit :

- Alors, déjà fatigué ?

- Tu vas le regretter !

Et la bataille reprit, avec plus d'acharnement encore. Il lui infligea une longue blessure au flanc gauche et une autre superficiel à l'avant bras. La perte de son sang et la douleur ralentissaient la jeune fille et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Sa respiration se fit haletante dans la peur et la fatigue quant à son oncle, il redoublait d'ardeur maintenant qu'il la voyait peiner. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, Angélique attaqua son oncle qui ne parvint pas à parer complètement le coup et l'épée lui balafra profondément la joue, du sourcil à la lèvre. Il poussa un cri de douleur et assassina sa nièce du regard, le sang coulant de son visage. Il attaqua à son tour, faisant fi de la douleur et attrapa bientôt sa nièce. Angélique dut lâcher son épée et il lui tira les cheveux, l'obligeant à se soumettre à sa volonté. Harry Beckett jeta à son tour son épée à terre et tapa la tête de la jeune fille contre mur. Il ne frappa pas de toutes ses forces car il ne voulait d'une fille inconsciente dans les bras, elle ne se serait souvenue de rien – ce qui n'aurait guère été amusant ! – Angélique ne cessa pourtant pas de se débattre mais ses coups étaient si faibles qu'elle n'aurait pu faire de mal à un nouveau-né.

Son oncle rit de son monstrueux rire et les réjouissances commencèrent.

Harry Beckett prit bien son temps, se délectant de la terreur, de l'écoeurement mais surtout de la souffrance de la jeune fille. Il n'y eut pas un endroit de son corps que son oncle ne caressa. Il déchira sa robe, joua avec le bout de sa langue en tenant ses petits seins fermes de jeune fille pas encore mûrs.

Angélique criait mais elle savait que personne ne l'entendait. Il jouait avec son corps et en disposait comme bon lui semblait. Il l'avait allongée sur la table de la salle à manger.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient emplis de larmes et elle ne sentait même plus la douleur de sa hanche. Elle ne sentait que le passage brûlant de la langue de son oncle et ses caresses qui la torturaient.

Le temps n'avait plus court.

Il lui sembla que jamais cette torture ne se terminerait.

Mais elle n'avait fait que commencer.

Quand il la pénétra pour la première fois, Angélique poussa un cri de souffrance. Elle eut la sensation que quelque chose se brisait en elle.

Puis il recommença, plus violemment cette fois.

Angélique n'imaginait guère que pareille douleur existât. Quand il la laissa enfin, ses cuisses étaient couvertes de sang ainsi que le tissu de sa robe. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues mortellement pâles.

Essoufflé, son oncle se rhabilla en silence sans accorder un regard au corps déchu de sa nièce qui gisait tel un animal brisé, sur la table. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et lui dit :

- Bientôt, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous serez mienne !

Angélique entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer et, quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de force, la jeune fille perdit connaissance.

xXx

* * *

_**BON LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE IL Y A LA FERIA DONC PAS CERTAINE DE POUVOIR PUBLIER LE WEEK END MAIS ON VA VOIR (selon mon taux d'alcoolémie) SINON JE VAIS VOIR POUR LE METTRE VENDREDI… BREF EN ESPERANT NE PAS VOUS AVOIR TROP TRAUMATISE… A VOS CLAVIERS !**_

_**A BIENTOT, VOTRE HUMBRE AUTEURE**_


	7. Angélique

_**Mille pardons pour ce nouveau retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ! La bonne nouvelle est que maintenant tous mes concours sont terminés, plus d'oral ni rien donc je ne devrais plus avoir de retard dans la publication.**_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

_**N la C : **__oui son oncle n'est pas un modèle… mais bon son perso n'est pas là pour attirer la sympathie. Merci et à bientôt_

_**Chjara 13 : **__Une nouvelle adepte de mon style ! Merciiiiiii je vous laisse exprès sur la faim mais c'est pour que vous me laissiez des commentaires (hey hey). A bientôt et merci (pour ton deuxième commentaire, je vous livre la réaction des Darcy maintenant… et celle d'Angélique aussi. )_

_**Mathilde : **__Non ce chapitre n'a pas été facile é écrire surtout que j'ai voulu transmettre ces émotions. Pour cette deuxième agression tu verras que je pense la même chose… bref maintenant, on ne peut la laisser se détruire. Merci pour tous tes compliments ! A bientôt_

_**Guest : **__Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci ^^ :D _

_**Voilà maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**_

* * *

VII

Angélique

Margaret, qui s'était tue quelques secondes, secoua la tête et reprit le cours de son récit :

_« Quand la famille Beckett est rentrée en fin d'après-dîner, ils ont compris que quelque chose était survenu pendant leur absence : la porte de l'entrée était entrouverte. Mr Beckett et son fils ont dégainé leur pistolet – qu'ils emportent chaque fois qu'ils vont en ville – et sont entrés les premiers dans la maison en ordonnant aux femmes de les attendre dehors… Ashley m'a raconté qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé de suspect au premier abord mais que quelque chose les poussait à continuer de chercher. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle d'arme, ils ont vu du sang au sol, des traces de pas et l'épée de service de Mr Beckett au sol et non plus au mur dans son enclume. Ils se sont regardés et ont continué leur progression dans la maison. Quelques instants après, ils entraient dans la salle à manger… »_

xXx

- Ho mon Dieu ! Jura Ashley en découvrant sa soeur inconsciente sur la table et entourée d'une flaque de sang qui continuait à goûter lentement sur le sol.

Cette exclamation rendit ses sens à Angélique qui ouvrit les yeux et poussa une faible plainte de douleur. Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur sa hanche et constata qu'elle saignait toujours. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut son père qui était entré dans la pièce. En percevant la silhouette de Mr Beckett, la jeune fille poussa un cri qui fit sursauter le père et de fils. Angélique roula sur le côté et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle se replia sur elle-même comme elle put et se mit à trembler.

Son père comme son frère ne savait quoi faire car ils avaient tous les deux compris ce qui était arrivé à Angélique. Ashley prit l'initiative d'aller chercher leur mère mais il ne comprit que trop tard que c'était la pire des choses à faire.

Mr Beckett essaya de s'approcher doucement de sa fille. Il tendit sa main en avant pour montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre puis il comprit qu'elle ne voulait point qu'on la touchât.

Elle pleurait doucement en silence, en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Qui vous a fait cela Angélique ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et répondit indirectement sans lever son regard terrifié sur son père :

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne point m'avoir prévenue qu'il voulait m'épouser ?

Mr Beckett eut un doute, un affreux doute, qui le fit blêmir et reculer.

xXx

_« Puis Mrs Beckett est entrée et elle a disputé Angélique. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait s'absenter deux minutes sans qu'elle ne fasse de sottise. Je crois aussi qu'elle lui a dit que cette malheureuse expérience était de sa faute et qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Mr Beckett l'a priée de se taire ou de sortir. Mrs Beckett est sortie, mystifiée, et a enfermé ses autres filles dans leur chambre pour qu'elles ne voient point Angélique. Ashley est venu chez moi, nous n'étions pas encore rentrés depuis une heure. Il a demandé à ma mère et à moi de venir et il nous a tout expliqué en chemin. Ma mère et moi avons aidé Angélique. Ma mère l'a pansée du mieux qu'elle a pu car Angélique refusait qu'un homme quel qu'il soit l'approche. J'ai passé la nuit avec elle. Ma mère lui avait donné une tisane calmante. Cette nuit-là, elle fit pour la première fois son cauchemar… elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et en criant. Elle m'a avoué un jour qu'elle rêvait de la scène de son viol. Angélique a fait le même cauchemar toutes les nuits pendant plus d'une année… Le lendemain, ma mère et moi avons emmené Angélique au couvent des Ursulines où les soeurs l'ont prise en charge tout de suite. Elle est restée plusieurs semaines allongée dans sa douleur et elle a mis de nombreux jours encore à se remettre de ses blessures physiques. Je la visitais tous les deux jours en alternance avec Mr Beckett qui a eu l'autorisation exceptionnelle d'entrer dans le couvent…_

_J'ignore comment elle a dépassé le seuil de sa douleur… mais la colère a bientôt remplacé son mutisme et sa haine pour son oncle n'a fait que croître avec le temps. »_

Margaret se tut pour de bon laissant place à un silence accablé. La jeune fille n'ajouta rien et se contenta de regarder défiler le paysage.

Lady Darcy se mit à trembler et son frère lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Ils échangèrent un regard et Ellen vit que James était touché lui aussi.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison du gouverneur se fit en silence.

Angélique était toujours plongée dans son mutisme, prostrée au pied de son lit. On n'avait point osé ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre, la jeune fille s'étant presque attaquée au domestique qui avait tenté de le faire la veille.

La jeune fille entendit vaguement des voix dans le couloir. Elle ne vit point la porte s'ouvrir ni la lumière qui s'infiltra dans la chambre. Elle ne réagit pas non plus quand Ellen ouvrit les rideaux. Elle ne répondit guère quand Margaret lui adressa la parole… Elle n'entendait plus ni ne voyait ni ne sentait quoi que ce soit.

James attendait dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas osé entrer.

Le jeune aristocrate soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil, se préparant à une longue attente. Un domestique lui posa une tasse de thé sur la table à côté de lui.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Lord Darcy porta la tasse à ses lèvres quand un cri lui parvint de la chambre de Miss Angélique. Il reposa vivement la tasse et en deux enjambées ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de s'annoncer.

Il aperçut Angélique, ses longs cheveux bruns autour de ses épaules, en corps et en bas. Elle tenait une chaise à la main et menaçait ses deux amies avec, les tenant ainsi à distance.

James resta une seconde stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La voix de sa soeur le ramena à la réalité.

- Angélique, calmez-vous… nous… nous pouvons discuter.

- NON ! JE NE VEUX POINT DE VOTRE AIDE ! LAISSEZ-MOI DONC TOUS TRANQUILLE !

James s'approcha de sa soeur et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ellen sursauta en entendant son frère – elle ne l'avait point entendu entrer. Puis elle fit un geste découragé en désignant Angélique.

- Nous avons commencé à l'habiller pour l'emmener faire un tour dans le jardin… il fait beau alors nous nous étions dit que…

- Les faits Ellen, les faits ! La coupa-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui offrit sa plus belle grimace puis continua :

- Angélique ne semblait plus réfléchir et elle se laissait faire, alors nous ne nous sommes guère posées de question… et alors… et alors, Ellen secoua la tête, c'est comme si elle s'était réveillée… mais ce n'est plus la fille que nous avons connu… Elle semble terrifiée et folle de rage…

Son frère haussa les sourcils :

- Il y a peut-être un rapport de cause à effet, ne pensez-vous point ?

Ellen posa un regard étonné sur son frère mais ne rétorqua pas. Alors, ils reprirent conscience de ce qu'il se passait quand ils entendirent Margaret pousser un cri d'horreur.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Angélique avait le visage ravagé de larmes et elle se dirigeait – toujours avec sa chaise – vers la grande fenêtre.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, supplia encore la jeune fille.

James comprit en un instant que l'amie de sa soeur était prête à mettre fin à ses jours et qu'elle était simplement à bout de force. Le jeune aristocrate fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il était tant de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

En le voyant s'avancer, Angélique s'écria et le menaça :

- Reculez, n'approchez pas ou je saute !

Lord Darcy continua sa progression, impassible à la menace.

Angélique était dos au mur, le visage blême et décomposé par la frayeur. Il n'y avait que la chaise qui les séparait. Les deux amies de la jeune fille se taisaient en observant la scène.

- Je sais, répondit doucement James, je vois dans vos yeux que ce ne sont guère des menaces vaines.

Le coeur d'Angélique battait plus vite à cause de la proximité de la gent masculine. Elle sentait son odeur et elle fut saisie de nausée. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, il n'y avait que les souvenirs, la douleur et la peur.

- Alors laissez-moi ! Cria Angélique en jetant la chaise sur le jeune homme qui la rattrapa au vol pour la jeter à son tour, mais sur le sol.

La jeune fille s'élançait déjà vers la fenêtre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Ni Ellen, ni Margaret ne fit le moindre mouvement. Elles étaient pétrifiées.

Le jeune lord rejoignit la jeune fille en quelques enjambées et la prit par la taille pour la ramener au centre de la pièce, l'empêchant de faire une irréparable sottise. Angélique perdit totalement le contrôle de ses nerfs et devint hystérique. Elle griffa son sauveur, tenta de le mordre et criait à faire fuir un bourreau, tout en se débattant dans ses bras. Elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre conscience s'il la serrait trop contre lui mais James faisait considérablement attention à la toucher le moins possible.

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, Angélique tomba brutalement sur le tapis. Elle resta quelques instants prostrée au sol à pleurer dans le silence des personnes qui l'entourait. Puis, sans aucun signe annonciateur, la jeune fille se releva, les yeux fous, et fusilla Lord Darcy du regard. Celui-ci murmura comme à lui-même :

- Comment a-t-il pu la détruire à ce point ?

Ellen fut la seule à l'entendre et elle posa un regard inquiet sur son frère. Il lui semblait que jamais Angélique ne pourrait redevenir celle qu'ils avaient toujours connue.

Personne n'eut le temps d'approfondir ses pensées plus longuement, Angélique se mit à courir en direction de la fenêtre.

- NON ! Cria à son tour Ellen.

Mais James aussi avait compris et il se jeta à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Elle était faible et lui plus grand il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la fenêtre de laquelle elle comptait sauter. Il la serra contre lui, la faisant hurler et se débattre plus furieusement que jamais.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE ME LACHER !

Lord Darcy la reposa aussi doucement qu'il le put sur le sol, lui fit faire volte-face et, le visage toujours impassible, la gifla.

Le soufflet retentit dans toute la pièce et laissa place à un silence assourdissant.

Angélique, le visage de profil, se tenait la joue. Son coeur se mit à battre de manière plus ordonnée. Après un temps qui leur parut interminable, Angélique fit face de nouveau au jeune aristocrate. Il la tenait toujours par les épaules quand elle le regarda. Elle murmura, une main sur sa joue :

- Vous m'avez frappée ?!

Et elle perdit connaissance.

James la prit très délicatement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le lit défait de la jeune fille. Il ordonna à sa soeur et à miss Mitchell, sans leur accorder un regard :

- Sortez.

Pour avoir côtoyer son frère toute sa vie, Ellen sut que ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter, de toute façon son frère savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait toujours. Cependant, Margaret n'était point du même avis :

- Et pourquoi donc monsieur ?

Ellen attrapa le bras de son amie et la tira vers la sortie de la chambre.

- Venez, laissons mon frère.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est guère convenable de…

- Laissez, vous dis-je. Nous discuterons de cela plus tard.

- Mais… tenta-t-elle de protester.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille se laissa entraîner par son amie en dehors de la chambre.

Dès l'instant où il leur avait ordonné de partir, James les avait oubliées. Il resta quelques instants au chevet de la jeune fille qu'il venait de coucher. Elle était blême et sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Quand la porte de la chambre se referma sur les deux jeunes filles, Lord Darcy se leva et fermer la fenêtre qu'Angélique avait ouverte dans son délire. Il observa quelques secondes le spectacle d'un couple de merles qui se rafraîchissait dans une des fontaines du jardin. Puis il retourna s'asseoir au chevet de la jeune fille James soupira. Personne ne s'était douté de la profondeur du trouble d'Angélique. Ce n'était point la scène de l'autre jour qui l'avait rendue folle, ce n'était que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il ne put se retenir de lui pousser une mèche qui lui traversait le visage et il lui remonta aussi le drap qui la recouvrait, le corset qu'elle portait était assez décolleté.

La jeune fille ne reprit ses sens qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Angélique tourna la tête et l'aperçut, alors qu'il ne la quittait plus des yeux. Toujours aussi froid et impassible.

- Pourquoi ne point m'avoir laissée sauter ?

James quitta l'appuie du dossier de la chaise et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Parce que vous méritez de vivre. Parce que vous avez vous aussi droit de trouver le bonheur – même si je conçois que ce soit difficile à croire pour le moment.

Angélique fixa le plafond et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues trop pâles.

- J'en ai assez de me battre, assez de toujours paraître forte pour que ma mère me laisse en paix, assez de ma mère et de sa haine envers moi, assez de me retrouver seule au monde, assez de ses souvenirs qui me hantent et de… de savoir que je n'ai aucun avenir… j'en ai assez ! Ma vie est un enfer et plus encore maintenant que mon père est mort ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Le jeune aristocrate soupira :

- Vous vous trompez miss Angélique, vous avez encore la vie devant vous ! Ne laissez point cet incident vous gâcher l'espérance d'un avenir meilleur !

Angélique secoua doucement la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Non, c'est terminé. Cette guerre contre mon oncle est terminée. Il a gagné… elle eut un petit rire ironique, il le savait bien, il l'a toujours su. J'ai lutté en vain.

- Ne dites pas cela ! Cette épreuve vous a donné une force que jamais vous n'auriez eue si…

La jeune fille se leva et il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Prise de vertige, Angélique ferma les yeux une seconde, laissant à James le temps de faire le tour du lit avec une robe de chambre dans les mains. Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant son odeur masculine. Il se tenait à une distance respectable et lui tendait le long vêtement en soie. Alors la jeune fille remarqua sa tenue, rougit et la passa vitement. Il sourit sans qu'elle ne le voit. Cette pudeur était tout à fait féminine. Elle hasarda quelques pas malhabiles. James tendit la main pour l'aider mais la jeune fille rétracta ses mouvements et frémit. Angélique s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se tint les deux bras. Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage.

Lord Darcy s'agenouilla près d'elle et soupira :

- Il va falloir que vous trouviez un moyen d'oublier votre répulsion à mon égard.

Angélique releva doucement la tête et posa sur le jeune Lord un regard d'une infinie tristesse.

- Ce n'est nullement contre vous.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire las :

- Je sais, ne vous en faites pas.

Angélique secoua la tête :

- Pourquoi Dieu m'envoie-t-il toutes ses épreuves ? Lui aurais-je déplu de quelque manière que ce soit ? La jeune fille se tut quelques secondes avant de se répondre seule. Non, Dieu ne doit point exister, personne ne peut me vouloir autant de mal pour rien.

Lord Darcy tressaillit sous le blasphème et posa un regard incrédule sur la jeune fille qui ne s'en aperçut guère.

- Vous ne devez point dire des atrocités pareilles.

Angélique le regarda droit dans les yeux cette fois :

- Ah oui ? Et que devrais-je dire ? Merci à un Dieu qui ne m'a jamais prouvé son existence ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait femme ? Nous ne sommes donc que des instruments pour les hommes ? Des objets éphémères dont ils peuvent user et abuser à satiété ?

James se rendit soudain compte de l'atrocité de la promesse qu'il s'était faite après sa rupture avec Rosalie. Il n'avait guère le droit de prendre simplement ce qui l'intéressait chez une femme sous prétexte qu'il était un homme. Il soupira Angélique lui faisait voir le monde d'une autre façon. Quel étrange personnage elle faisait ! Le jeune Lord reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle pleurait, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ecoutez miss Angélique, Dieu a créé les femmes pour agrémenter la vie de l'homme mais aussi pour assurer la survie de notre espèce. Si nous prenons ce problème à l'envers, Dieu créât les hommes pour venir en aide aux femmes qui se chargent de donner la vie. Sans vous, les Femmes, notre vie serait sans saveur et bien triste. Je vous l'avoue sans ombrage : sans la Femme, l'Homme ne pourrait survivre.

Angélique avait bu chacun de ses mots et elle le regardait dans les yeux, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Ils demeurèrent un long moment tous les deux en silence, les yeux dans les yeux. James secoua tout à coup la tête et reprit :

- Humm… et puis, votre malheur d'aujourd'hui est peut-être annonciateur d'un bonheur qui vous attend plus tard… que vous ne pourriez point autant apprécier si tous ces malheurs ne se succédaient pas aujourd'hui dans votre vie.

Angélique resta quelques minutes dubitative puis finalement baissa la tête, soudain fort lasse.

- Seul l'avenir le dira.

Mais elle n'y croyait guère, Lord Darcy s'en aperçut mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Ellen et Margaret discutaient à voix basse devant une tasse de thé quand Lord Darcy sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Les deux jeunes filles se turent à son apparition. Elles le virent sortir, refermer doucement la porte et poser son regard impassible et froid sur elles. Il ne parla pas les premières secondes puis il annonça avant de s'élancer nonchalamment dans le couloir pour rejoindre les maîtres des lieux :

- Miss Angélique va venir vivre chez nous jusqu'à ce que nous quittions les Amériques.

Les deux amies le suivirent un long moment du regard, ne parvenant pas à assimiler la solution du jeune Lord. Puis elles se firent face et Ellen fut la première à réagir :

- Après tout, il s'agit certainement de la meilleure solution.

L'idée de faire venir Angélique chez eux lui était venu alors que Margaret leur narrait la mésaventure de la jeune fille vécut quelques années auparavant. Auprès de sa soeur, Angélique aurait toutes les chances de se remettre du drame qu'elle avait vécu. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vue, le jeune aristocrate ne savait guère si la jeune fille pouvait s'en sortir. Il secoua la tête, bien entendu qu'il pourrait s'en remettre ! Il était question d'Angélique Beckett tout de même ! Il lui fallait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu tant de persévérance chez une femme.

Le jeune Lord se rendit dans le bureau du gouverneur de Caroline du Sud. Il se fit annoncer par un domestique et son hôte ne tarda point à le recevoir.

- Lord Darcy, lui dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

James s'assit et pesa ses mots avant de répondre :

- Je sors de la chambre de miss Angélique.

- Ho, soupira-t-il, je ne sais quoi vous dire.

James Darcy releva alors la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi parler. J'ai remarqué évidemment que cette dernière expérience l'a profondément touchée. Nous avons compris avec ma soeur qu'il était tout à fait hors propos qu'elle rentre pour le moment chez elle. Je sais que vous n'en parlez jamais à haute voix mais vous connaissez comme moi et comme tout le monde dans le comté les sentiments peu amènes de Mrs Beckett pour sa fille Angélique.

Le gouverneur le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants sans que celui-ci ne faillisse puis soupira et demanda, les mains croisées :

- Que voulez-vous ?

Le jeune aristocrate lui répondit sans quitter son regard, toujours froid et impassible :

- Miss Angélique va venir habiter chez nous.

Le maître des lieux ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sembla qu'il étudiait le riche britannique qui se tenait devant lui ainsi que la proposition d'icelui. Finalement il rétorqua :

- Soit ! Quand son frère me donnera son accord, je ferai préparer ses affaires et la ferai conduire chez vous, à Berkeley House.

Lord Darcy salua son hôte d'un hochement de tête et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Dans sa chambre, Angélique se taisait. Elle parvenait à réfléchir pour la première fois depuis la semaine passée. Il lui semblait qu'un horizon plus clément se dessinait. La jeune fille releva la tête et aperçut le soleil qui filtrait par une fenêtre de sa chambre.

Toujours en sous-vêtement et en robe de chambre, lentement, Angélique se leva, hypnotisée par les rayons du soleil, et marcha à pas lents à travers la chambre sans quitter le soleil couchant de la fin de l'après-dîner des yeux. Arrivée à la fenêtre par laquelle elle avait failli sauter quelques heures auparavant, la jeune fille ne pensait plus à quoi que ce soit. Les rayons la subjuguaient et elle posa un main hésitante sur le carreau et caressa un long moment l'image du soleil.

* * *

_**Alors vous voyez ? Ca va s'arranger doucement pour Angélique, une éclaircie dans ses ténèbres. En attendant… la suite la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore quand… mais merci à tous de me suivre et pour les reviews qui se font doucement plus nombreuses ! A bientôt**_


	8. Fiançailles

_**Pardon pour le retard mais sans internet avouez que c'est compliqué de publier… enfin bref, voici la suite !**_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Chjara13 :**__ Merci ! je suis contente que ça te plaise et oui c'est tordu mais si ça marche 0 :) James n'est pas encore fou amoureux… mais elle l'attire c'est certain ! Et il ne veut pas se l'avouer c'est sûr aussi, mais sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Pour Rosalie il va falloir attendre pour en apprendre plus sur elle ! je ne t'en dirai pas plus… et pardon pour le retard !_

_**Mathilde :**__ oui pauvre Angélique mais elle va aller mieux, je m'en charge ^^ James doit jouer les impassibles, il doit paraître ainsi. Pas pour le moment ses pensées… beaucoup plus tard ! niark niark et à bientôt_

_**Mimija :**__ oui j'avoue que c'est violent… mais c'est indispensable non ? pour Ellen, elle est pleine de ressources aussi ! Et de rien, tout ce que je demande ce sont des reviews et je les ai alors tout le monde est content ! A bientôt_

_**Et maintenant, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture**_

Le carrosse tiré par quatre cheveux qui emmenait Angélique chez les Darcy avançait rapidement sous le soleil de cet automne. La jeune fille était installée en face de son amie Margaret et à côté d'Ellen. Toutes les deux se taisaient et la laissaient dans ses pensées.

Quatre jours plus tôt, Ashley était venu la visiter pour lui annoncer qu'elle quitterait bientôt la maison du gouverneur pour celle des Hasbury qui se proposaient pour l'héberger le temps qu'il faudrait à la jeune fille pour se remettre.

Personne ne lui avoua qu'il s'agissait là d'une idée de Lord Darcy.

Depuis le jour où elle avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie et que le frère de son amie l'en avait empêché, Angélique avait peu à peu cessé de rester prostrée dans son coin et elle s'était mise à dessiner, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Cependant, si la jeune fille reprenait doucement goût à ce qui l'entourait, son corps et son esprit ne toléraient toujours aucune présence masculine à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne tombe en pâmoison. Et la nuit, ses cauchemars la torturaient. Ainsi, Angélique allait mieux mais il lui semblait que le pire restait à venir.

Elle soupira doucement et ferma les yeux, tout à coup fort las.

La voiture entrait dans le parc de Berkeley House alors qu'Angélique n'avait guère vu le temps passer.

Le comte de Hasbury, Lady Eléonore, le capitaine Butler et ces messires Darcy et Butler attendaient les jeunes filles sur la terrasse devant le vestibule.

En les apercevant, juste avant que la voiture ne s'arrête, Angélique soupira :

- Ho non ! Mon arrivée est attendue et moi qui espérait ne point me faire remarquer.

Ses deux amies sourirent : elles retrouvaient leur amie…

Un domestique leur ouvrit la porte et tendit son poing pour les aider à descendre mais Angélique sauta seule du carrosse, en frissonnant rien qu'à l'idée qu'il la touche.

Seuls Lady Eléonore et Lord Darcy s'en aperçurent et ils froncèrent les sourcils.

Tout le monde se montra très prévenant envers la jeune fille et personne ne lui posa de questions hormis pour lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelques choses. Ainsi, son installation se passa dans un calme qu'elle espérait depuis bien longtemps.

La vie d'Angélique prit à partir de ce jour un tournent nouveau placé sous le signe de la douceur et de la quiétude. La jeune fille reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie et il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait se remettre une fois de plus des monstruosités de son oncle… il n'avait point encore gagné la guerre.

Ellen passait la plupart de ses heures en compagnie d'Angélique, la faisant rire, l'obligeant à se promener en sa compagnie dans les jardins ou à cheval… enfin elle la sortait de sa claustration. La jeune fille remarqua rapidement que son amitié était bénéfique à son amie et qu'elle l'aidait aussi à moins souffrir.

Angélique ne joua plus du piano mais souvent on la voyait s'installer dans les jardins ou dans le grand salon et la jeune fille se mettait à dessiner et ce pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Lady Eléonore prit Angélique en affection et elle faisait, elle aussi, tout son possible pour aider la jeune fille dans ces moments difficiles. Elle offrit d'ailleurs à Angélique des toiles, des pinceaux et de la peinture. Angélique en eut les larmes aux yeux et la serra dans ses bras dans un mouvement spontané qui surprit la veille dame. Angélique s'installa le lendemain matin face au levé du soleil à la pointe de l'aurore et elle peignit presque tout le jour le reflet du levé du soleil dans la rivière. Elle recommença le lendemain puis elle termina le surlendemain. Enfin, après ces rudes journées, le visage ravagé par des cernes mais illuminé par un grand sourire, elle offrit sa toile à Lady Eléonore qui resta muette d'admiration devant le chef-d'œuvre. Elle l'accrocha dans le grand salon et tous furent impressionnés par le talent de la jeune fille. Alors, Angélique leur proposa de faire leur portrait.

Alors que l'automne avançait, Angélique passait ses journées et ses soirées à peindre. Elle fit plusieurs tableaux : un avec le comte, Lady Eléonore, Lord Darcy et Ellen, un portrait simplement d'Ellen – pour la remercier – un des deux Butler ensemble, un du comte (aussi pour le remercier) et puis un après-dîner, la jeune fille s'inclina devant Lord Darcy et le colonel Butler qui jouaient au échec. Elle tenait une toile dans la main. Sans lever les yeux vers eux – depuis qu'elle vivait à Berkeley House, elle ne regardait plus les hommes dans les yeux – elle leur tendit une toile qu'elle tenait derrière son dos :

- Je… je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… alors je me suis permise de faire ceci pour vous.

Sans un mot, Lord Darcy prit le tableau et après avoir dévisagé la jeune fille posa son regard sur la toile : c'était une scène : lui et Peter jouaient aux échec comme en cet instant et la fenêtre qui était derrière la table où était posé le jeu illuminait la pièce et surtout les deux personnages. Peter observa la toile par dessus l'épaule de son ami et siffla :

- Jolie, j'aime beaucoup.

Si Angélique ne craignait pas tant les contacts masculins, James lui aurait baisé la main pour la remercier au lieu de quoi il se leva calmement et galamment avant de s'incliner devant la jeune fille qui avait eu un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- Je vous remercie, ce tableau est une oeuvre d'art.

Angélique s'agita, mal à l'aise :

- Il ne faut rien exagéré, mes toiles ne valent point Van Gogh ou Rubens.

Leur corps étaient proches l'un de l'autre et il sentit Angélique se mettre à trembler. Il soupira de tristesse et lui releva le menton. Elle n'avait point vu le geste venir et elle posa un regard empli de larmes sur lui.

- Il faudrait que vous commenciez à me faire confiance.

Angélique baissa de nouveau la tête et serra ses mains si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser… ce n'est guère contre vous mais je n'y arrive plus… même si je le voulais… mon corps se… il se révolte sans que…

Peter intervint alors en se plaçant à côté de son ami :

- Miss Angélique, nous pouvons vous aider à repousser votre répulsion à notre égard si vous le désirez.

Angélique releva la tête et les dévisagea tour à tour :

- Je ne comprends pas.

Lord Darcy eut alors son sourire en coin :

- Peter à raison, miss : nous pouvons mettre des… séances au point, chaque jour nous irons un peu plus loin et un jour… peut-être pourrez-vous être de nouveau vous-même.

Angélique les fixa un long moment incrédule avant de murmurer :

- Vous feriez cela ?

Peter et James se consultèrent quelques secondes du regard puis le colonel Butler sourit à la jeune fille :

- Bien évidemment.

Ainsi avec Lady Eléonore et Ellen, les deux amis mirent en place le « sauvetage masculin » d'Angélique.

Ashley et Margaret furent conviés aux séances et ils ne se le firent point dire deux fois pour y assister.

Les premiers temps furent laborieux. Ashley, un jour de la première semaine, voulut aller trop loin trop vite et serra sa jeune soeur dans ses bras. Le résultat ne se fit guère attendre et la jeune fille convulsa. James Darcy la conduisit dans sa chambre et Lady Eléonore accompagnée d'Ellen veilla sur la jeune fille, inconsciente.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Margaret avait frappé le bras d'Ashley qui sursauta :

- Mais vous n'allez pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Vous ne pouviez point vous empêcher de jouer les héros !

- Et ce n'est guère la première fois, fit remarquer le comte qui assistait – comme souvent –aux séances.

Margaret le frappa de nouveau :

- Aïe ! Arrêtez vous me faites mal ! Se plaignit Ashley en se frottant la tête.

- Et en plus c'est un multirécidiviste !

Peter ne parvint à tarir le rire qui lui monta dans la gorge et les regards se posèrent sur lui. Son rire éclata alors franchement et après quelques secondes de stupeur générale, le fou rire fut contagieux. Puis aussi soudainement que leur rire était apparu, tous se turent et fixèrent la porte, la même pensée leur traversant l'esprit : qu'allait devenir Angélique ?

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et Angélique se remit doucement tant physiquement que mentalement. Ses plaies s'étaient maintenant complètement refermées et ils ne restaient que de fines cicatrices qui disparaîtraient certainement avec le temps.

Son frère pouvait maintenant la prendre dans ses bras sans qu'elle convulse ou perde connaissance. Les autres hommes pouvaient lui baiser la main et lui tenir le bras. Ils commençaient seulement l'étape du baiser sur le front mais ce n'était guère gagné d'avance.

Le temps était sec même si l'on approchait de l'hiver et qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. C'était même assez étrange il faisait plus froid que les années précédentes et tous s'étonnaient de ce froid qui n'était coutumier pour personne en Caroline du sud.

Les migraines d'Angélique se faisaient plutôt rares et elle n'eut aucune crice qui l'obligea à rester plongée dans l'obscurité tout le jour. Cependant il lui arriva d'être assez fatiguée et faible et elle fut parfois saisie de vertige. Alors elle s'asseyait dans un endroit calme et patientait le temps de reprendre la pleine possession de ses facultés. Souvent elle sentait le regard aiguisé de Lord Darcy se poser dans son dos alors qu'elle était prise de faiblesse. Elle chercha à surprendre ce regard mais jamais n'y parvint : il était comme un ange protecteur : calme, invisible et inaccessible.

Margaret lui rendait souvent visite, parfois seule, quelques fois avec sa mère et les trois amies – avec Ellen – riaient de tout et de n'importe quoi tout en bavardant de la pluie et du beau temps.

Une matinée ensoleillée de la fin du mois de novembre, la voiture des Mitchell arriva dans le parc de Berkeley House. Angélique était dans la bibliothèque et elle lisait quand un domestique entrait pour lui faire savoir que Miss Mitchell et Mr Beckett venait d'arriver et qu'on l'attendait dans le grand salon.

A l'instant où elle ouvrit la porte, Angélique comprit mais elle masqua son sourire. Tous étaient déjà là : le comte, Lady Eléonore, Ellen, Lord Genth et Darcy ainsi que le colonel Butler. Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et leur visage irradiait de bonheur.

- Excusez-moi d'avoir tant tardé mais les domestiques ne savaient point que je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque.

Son frère se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue et Angélique frémit, elle avait encore du mal. Margaret la fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Les autres personnes dans la pièce discutaient amicalement par deux ou trois puis une fois que la jeune fille se fut assise, le silence s'imposa de lui-même et tous les regards se posèrent sur le jeune couple qui n'avait cessé de sourire depuis son arrivée.

- Très bien, je me lance ! S'exclama tout à coup de frère d'Angélique en claquant ses mains contre ses cuisses.

Le jeune homme prit délicatement la main de Margaret et se tut une minute avant de s'écrier :

- Nous allons nous marier !

Ellen et Angélique leur sautèrent dessus en même temps dessus en les bombardant de questions. Le comte sourit devant ces manifestations de joies ainsi que Lady Eléonore qui, malgré sa sévérité, avait remarqué depuis le début la passion qui existait entre les deux jeunes gens. Elle avait toujours trouvé les mésalliances scandaleuses mais pas ce jour-là… sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Angélique lui avait fait voir le monde d'une autre façon, la rendant plus sévère sur certains points, certes, mais surtout plus indulgente sur d'autres par exemple les apparences. Maintenant qu'Angélique se remettait un peu, elle ne la voyait plus comme au début, soit une enfant indomptable et rebelle, mais telle qu'elle était réellement : une jeune fille qui souffrait de sa condition, certes qui aimait la liberté, loin d'être idiote et qui aurait droit à un avenir meilleur. Elle se souvint alors ce qu'avait dit son neveu au sujet d'Angélique quelques mois plus tôt « _Je pense que Miss Angélique aurait dû avoir la chance d'une meilleure éducation…_ ».

Il régna dans le grand salon un bruit assourdissant de commentaires que chacun faisait en même temps. Puis aussi soudainement que tout à l'heure, le silence revint. Angélique demanda alors, un sourire radieux sur son visage :

- Alors, comment avez-vous fait ?

Ashley secoua la tête :

- Notre mariage n'était guère acquis d'avance. Heureusement, moi, je n'ai à rendre de comte à personne. Enfin bon… Il y a une quinzaine, j'ai demandé à Mr et Mrs Mitchell une entrevue. Ils ont rapidement accédé à ma demande, surpris et curieux je dois l'avouer. Alors que Margaret était dans sa chambre, j'ai demandé sa main à ses parents. Ils étaient stupéfaits et ne s'y attendaient visiblement point. Ainsi ils n'ont demandé poliment de me retirer ce que j'ai fait sans discuter. Margaret m'attendait, anxieuse dans l'escalier et elle s'est jetée sur moi… Il remarqua que tous buvaient ses paroles et il rit avant de reprendre : ce n'est guère important que je vous narre tout dans les moindres détails…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Angélique et on pouvait discerner au fonds de ses yeux une lueur espiègle qu'on ne lui avait guère vue depuis longtemps. Les autres sourirent à leur tour et tous posèrent sur le jeune couple une attention particulière montrant qu'ils voulaient tout savoir. Alors Ashley abdiqua et rit :

- Très bien… je vais donc reprendre mon histoire où je me suis arrêté…

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Demanda anxieusement Margaret dans les bras d'Ashley.

Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête :

- Ils n'ont point refusé catégoriquement mais enfin, j'ai senti leur réticence. Ils n'ont dit qu'ils allaient y réfléchir.

Margaret soupira à son tour.

- Ce n'est guère la peine d'espérer… Quand ils me disent qu'ils vont y réfléchir, c'est leur façon à eux de me dire que je peux toujours rêver.

Les mains jointes, leurs fronts se touchèrent et Ashley murmura :

- Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. Je refuce que quiconque nous sépare… et aussi pour Angélique. Je veux lui montrer que la vie n'est pas toujours injuste et qu'il faut se battre.

Margaret lui sourit tendrement :

- Vous vous aimez beaucoup tous les deux… oui vous avez raison. Notre union ne fera point que nous rendre heureux, elle permettra peut-être à Angélique de mieux appréhender la vie… peut-être même que cela lui permettra de nous malmener à nouveau avec son caractère.

Ashley rit de bon coeur suivi de la jeune fille. Ils finirent par se taire et les yeux de Margaret se voilèrent de larmes. Le jeune Mr Beckett déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée.

- Ne vous en faites guère, nous parviendrons à nous marier… nos sentiments sont trop puissants pour ne point éclater au grand jour.

- Je l'espère, je l'espère de tout mon coeur.

Le lendemain, Margaret demanda à voir ses parents. Ils se doutaient de la conversation qu'elle voulait aborder mais ils furent stupéfaits par ses propos.

- Père, mère, je voulais vous voir pour vous parler de Ashley Beckett…

Mr et Mrs Mitchell hochèrent la tête, comme satisfaits de leur perspicacité. Puis leur fille reprit la parole :

- … je sais qu'il est venu vous demander ma main et que vous lui avez dit que vous y réfléchiriez…

- Oui, Margaret, acquiesça son père, en effet mais…

- Attendez, père, je n'ai point terminé. J'espérais que vous viendriez m'en parler pour me demander mon avis puisqu'il s'agit tout de même de mon avenir.

- Ma chérie, la coupa sa mère, nous ne pensions point que cette union…

Margaret posa un regard posé et calme sur sa mère et affirma :

- Je l'aime.

Un silence abasourdi suivit ses paroles, alors la jeune fille soupira et s'expliqua :

- J'ai, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, de fortes inclinations pour Ashley. Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé, ni à lui, ni à qui que cela soit mais mes sentiments ont fini par m'oppresser et Angélique a remarqué que je n'étais point très… comment dire ? Moi même. Alors elle m'a harcelée jusqu'à ce que je lui révèle ce qui me tourmentait : vous savez comme moi que quand Angélique a une idée en tête rien ne peut l'en défaire ! Enfin bon, elle a parlé à Ashley pour moi et il s'avère qu'il m'aime aussi. Angélique m'a avoué qu'il ne m'avait guère avoué ses inclinations pour ma personne parce qu'il pensait n'avoir aucune chance avec moi qui suis le meilleur parti du comté, et aussi parce que j'étais la meilleure amie d'Angélique.

Ses parents la fixaient sans dire un mot. Ils échangèrent des regards étonnés puis soupirèrent. Finalement Mrs Mitchell se tourna vers sa fille qui gardait maintenant le visage baissé, angoissée dans l'attente de la réponse de ses parents.

- Je ne sais quoi vous répondre… Ecoutez, vos inclinations à tous deux vont être pris en considération. Nous allons y réfléchir sérieusement et nous en reparlerons dans quelques jours avec Mr Beckett et vous même.

Margaret hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Le lendemain, le couple Mitchell quittait la demeure familiale pour Charleston. Margaret les regarda partir de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas été conviée à la sortie mais elle n'y tenait guère. Elle savait que ses parents allaient chez le gouverneur pour son éventuel hymen avec Ashley.

En parlant de l'amour de sa vie… La jeune fille descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, prit un cheval et s'élança au galop chez les Beckett. Ils ne s'étaient point vus depuis deux jours.

- Ashley Beckett et Margaret ? S'étonna le gouverneur.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon et les Mitchell venaient d'expliquer la situation aux Bennett.

- Moi je ne suis point étonnée, dit la femme du gouverneur en soupirant. Ils forment un joli couple tous deux et j'avais remarqué la manière dont ma nièce me parlait de lui. Elle avait chaque fois des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mrs Mitchell fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête :

- Maintenant que vous me le faites remarquer, je me souviens aussi de ses sourires...

Mr Mitchell prit à son tour la parole.

- La situation est délicate. Non point que je n'apprécie guère ce jeune garçon mais enfin, je voudrais le bonheur de ma fille et les Beckett n'ont guère point beaucoup de fortune.

- Mais leurs inclinations sincères l'un pour l'autre ne valent-elles point toutes les fortunes du monde ? S'enquit avec philosophie la femme du gouverneur.

- Et puis ils seront loin d'être pauvres, il ne faut tout de même rien exagérer, admit Mrs Mitchell.

Le gouverneur réfléchissait et il se tourna vers Mr Mitchell :

- Ashley sait-il que Margaret va hériter de la fortune de votre cousin qui vit en Angleterre ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Que non point, Margaret même l'ignore.

- Au moins vous savez qu'il ne l'épouse point pour sa fortune.

- Il sait tout de même qu'elle héritera de notre domaine.

- Je ne pense guère que cela le décide. Il doit déjà s'occuper de ses plantations.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Si vous acceptez le mariage, laissez la fortune au nom de Margaret.

Le couple de visiteur se leva et Mr Mitchell soupira.

- Je vous remercie et nous vous ferons connaître notre décision le plus rapidement possible.

- Le lendemain donc, Margaret et moi avons convaincu ses parents que notre amour était sincère. Ils n'ont dit alors que s'ils acceptaient, la fortune de Margaret resterait à son nom propre et exclusive. J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai accepté sans me poser de question… je ne voyais point où était l'inconvénient. Il n'y aura que le domaine qui me reviendra car il s'agit de sa dot. Nous avons alors appris que Margaret, en plus d'hériter de la fortune de ses parents, aurait celle du cousin de son père qui est sans enfant et sans héritier direct. Ils habitent à Londres.

Un silence surpris suivi ses paroles et les regards se posèrent sur Margaret. Angélique fut la première à réagir :

- Vous l'ignoriez aussi ?

Son amie hocha la tête.

- Je ne l'ai appris que l'autre jour avec Ashley.

- Et à combien s'élève cette fortune ? Demanda Ellen.

- A environ soixante mille livres sterling.

Angélique éclata de rire :

- Il n'y a que vous pour vous mettre dans une situation pareille !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et elle s'expliqua :

- Si je devais laisser ma fortune à une jeune fille que je ne connais guère et dont l'époux est d'un milieu social inférieur au mien, je voudrais les rencontrer !

Les deux fiancés échangèrent un regard inquiet et le silence s'installa. Puis, Ellen demanda pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Alors, pour quand est le mariage ?

Ashley et Margaret sourirent et la jeune femme répondit :

- Le douze avril.

_**Oui je sais… ça ne paraît pas si joyeux que ça… mais je vous promets que ça va aller pour Angélique d'ici le mariage… et puis c'est joyeux un mariage non ? A vos claviers maintenant ! Biz**_


	9. La neige

_**Bonsoir bonsoir… pardon j'ai encore manqué une semaine… mais pour excuse, je suis acceptée à Bordeaux (j'ai eu mes résultats de concours)… bref aucune importance. **_

_**J'ai une autre nouvelle pour vous… c'est génial mais je ne sais pas si ça va vous ravir comme moi… je vais être publiée ^^ oui oui je vais devenir écrivain ! Je ne vais donc pas pouvoir publier cette histoire en entier… donc à la fin de cette partie couic… veuillez m'en excuser.**_

_**Bref, en attendant, réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Didine :**__ Coucou ! ravie de te revoir… bah oui il fallait un peu de noirceur pour apprécier la lumière. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du genre glauque. A bientôt_

_**Chjara13 :**__ je suis pardonnée, merci mais je suis encore en retard… je ne présente plus mes excuses du coup. Je te remercie pour le « si joli chapitre »… Quant à Peter, tu verras que les choses se font doucement. Pour Angélique et James, effectivement , les obstacles entre eux sont considérables et ne peuvent se résoudre… pour le moment. A bientôt et merci pour tes reviews longues et complètes._

_**Mathilde :**__ Oui ils vont enfin pouvoir se marier ! enfin quelque chose de positif ! Les choses ne peuvent pas toujours être tristes :( En attendant c'est moi qui te remercie pour tes reviews._

_**Mimija :**__ J'aime que mes lecteurs passe d'une émotion à l'autre, qu'ils imaginent et finalement soient surpris ^^ Merci pour tous tes compliments. Merci encore à toi_

_**Et voilà, maintenant, à vous de lire !**_

IX

La neige

- Nous quittons les Amériques après le mariage de votre frère.

- Dans à peine quatre mois ?

Ellen soupira.

- Oui, car Sa Majesté George IV, qui n'était jusqu'à présent que le régent du royaume, va être couronné roy le dix-neuf juillet et nous y sommes évidemment conviés.

Angélique soupira et de la buée sortit de sa bouche.

- Je comprends.

Les deux amies se promenaient dans le parc de Berkeley House et il faisait froid. L'hiver approchait à grands pas et personne ne semblait vouloir voir partir Angélique. Plutôt, personne ne se posait la question du potentiel départ de la jeune fille.

Angélique avait repris goût à la vie. On la voyait de nouveau rire, courir, plaisanter et, depuis peu, elle s'était de nouveau assise devant le piano. Elle n'aimait toujours pas particulièrement les contacts masculins mais elle n'avait plus guère de réactions extrêmes. La nuit, la jeune fille faisait moins de cauchemar mais elle se réveillait encore souvent en hurlant. Ses cris réveillaient souvent Lord Darcy qui dormait dans les appartements au dessus du sien. Il n'aurait point dû l'entendre, il le savait. Le jeune aristocrate comprit qu'il était attentif à tout ce qui concernait Angélique. Au début il restait dans ses appartements, allongé dans son lit et le coeur en pièces de l'entendre souffrir ainsi. Puis, une nuit, il s'était levé et arrêté devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Il n'osait point entrer, ne sachant comment elle allait réagir. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit pleurer en silence.

Il ne put entrer et jamais plus il n'osa descendre, cependant, seul dans le calme de sa chambre il lui semblait percevoir les sanglots étouffés d'Angélique.

La mère de Margaret préparait le mariage avec Mrs Beckett. Cette dernière ne demandait d'ailleurs jamais des nouvelles de sa fille Angélique et Ashley ne voyait point l'intérêt de la prévenir de l'avancée de ses progrès. Victoria la visitait souvent mais Angélique n'eut point de nouvelle de Georgiana. D'ailleurs, à ne plus se disputer avec sa mère, ne plus craindre les méchancetés de sa sœur, elle se sentait revivre. La vie était douce et agréable et il lui semblait que, oui, peut-être, il se pouvait que Lord Darcy ait raison et que le bonheur lui fût accessible.

Certains jours, Ellen et Angélique se rendaient chez les Mitchell chaque fois, la mère et la fille discutaient du mariage. Margaret était plus qu'heureuse, tout son être rayonnait de bonheur.

Angélique souriait de la joie manifeste de son amie. Son frère était presque dans la même agitation. Mais la jeune fille se demanda comment elle pourrait, elle, jamais vivre un amour comme celui de son frère et de sa meilleure amie. Un jour de la mi-décembre, Angélique s'assit dans un coin du parc au pied d'un arbre et elle réfléchit à son avenir. Il faisait froid et elle frissonna en serrant plus encore ses bras autour de ses genoux.

La jeune fille passa un long moment seule dans ses pensées quand une voix la fit tressaillir derrière elle :

- Que faites-vous seule à ruminer de vilaines pensées ?

- Colonel Butler ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Ne soyez guère si surprise, j'ai autant le droit que vous de me promener dans ses jardins quelle que soit l'heure.

Mais la jeune fille n'était guère d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle reposa son regard dans le lointain et Peter remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il fronça les sourcils et il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il posa son regard sur Angélique et commença à lui parler après quelques instants de silence :

- Qu'avez-vous miss Angélique ? Quel sombre chagrin obscurcit votre coeur ?

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle continua de fixer le lointain puis elle soupira en secouant la tête.

- Quel homme serait assez idiot pour m'épouser ?

Peter fronça les sourcils et marmonna entre ses dents :

- James.

- Pardon ? Répondit-elle en le regardant.

Peter tressaillit et sourit à Angélique.

- Non, rien.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Ses yeux se voilèrent de nouveau dans le vague et elle reprit :

- Qui voudrait d'une fille déshonorée ? Et même s'il y en avait un qui osait demander ma main… je ne pense guère que je pourrais accepter.

Peter l'observa avec étonnement.

- Je ne vous suis point.

Angélique eut un petit rire mais bientôt son visage redevint grave et elle frissonna d'horreur :

- Comment pourrais-je supporter qu'un autre homme me touche ? Elle se mit à claquer des dents tant cette idée la rendait malade. Je… rien qu'à l'idée de m'imaginer dans le même lit qu'un homme…

Peter en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'y avait jamais songé mais le colonel réussit à faire bonne figure et il parvint rapidement à trouver une réponse.

- Je suppose que cela demandera une rééducation, comme pour le reste.

Angélique posa son magnifique regard vert empli de larmes sur lui et elle bégaya, tremblante :

- Vous… croyez-vous sincèrement que je pourrai un jour ?

Sa détresse et sa crainte des hommes l'émurent et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Oui, mademoiselle, je suis persuadé que vous parviendrez à surmonter cette épreuve si votre époux se montre assez patient et que vous l'aimez.

Angélique se laissa aller contre lui et elle soupira.

- J'espère que je parviendrai à aimer un jour.

Peter eut un sourire en coin – qu'Angélique ne vit point – et il lui répondit :

- L'amour surgit toujours au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui mais il fixait le château. Ils se turent plusieurs minutes et Angélique finit par murmurer.

- Je vous en prie, ne parlez de cela à personne.

Le jeune colonel rétorqua après quelques secondes :

- Oui, je vous le promets.

Le mariage de Margaret Mitchell et de Ashley Beckett promettait d'être grandiose. Il fut d'abord décidé qu'il aurait lieu au palais du gouverneur mais les Mitchell changèrent d'avis et on prépara lé cérémonie à Mitchell Lodge. En conséquence, le comté de Berkeley et presque tout Charleston étaient conviés pour l'événement. Angélique et Ellen devaient être les demoiselles d'honneurs et Ashley choisit deux de ses amis du comté. Et alors qu'un hiver particulièrement froid s'abattait sur la Caroline du Sud, tout le monde ne parlait que du prochain mariage et ce pour deux raisons : d'abord, le jeune couple n'était guère resté fiancé une année complète et ensuite il s'agissait du mariage de la jeune fille la plus riche du comté. L'hymen devait être rapidement préparé et les autres femmes plaignaient les deux mères qui devaient s'en occuper dans un lapse de temps aussi court.

Peter ne parla jamais de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec la jeune fille et il n'y fit jamais allusion non plus. Angélique lui en fut reconnaissante même si elle ne lui avoua point directement.

Ashley lui apporta un jour une lettre qu'ils venaient de recevoir de Lucy. Elle disait simplement que, finalement, cette vie de cloîtrée lui convenait parfaitement et qu'elle était heureuse. Sa grossesse se poursuivait normalement et elle devait enfanter un peu avant la mi-mai. Elle interdisait à Victoria de la rejoindre car, même si sa soeur jumelle lui manquait, elle savait que cette vie ne lui correspondrait pas. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, c'était Victoria qui avait plus besoin d'espace que Lucy pour s'épanouir. Elle lui ordonnait donc d'épouser un homme qu'elle aimait et d'avoir des enfants comme elle en avait toujours rêvé.

Ashley lui avoua que Victoria avait pleuré en lisant la lettre mais qu'elle avait fini par reconnaître la justesse des paroles de sa soeur. Angélique lui fit remarquer que Lucy avait beaucoup mûri au cours de ces quelques mois et son frère fut du même avis.

Les hivers de Caroline du Sud avaient toujours été doux et secs et les étés humides et chauds. Mais cette année-là, la nature voulut montrer aux hommes qu'ils n'étaient point maîtres de tout et qu'ils ne pouvaient guère tout prévoir. Ainsi s'abattit sur la région un froid inquiétant et inhabituel. Tout le monde parlait dans le comté de l'hiver et de sa fraîcheur peu coutumière. Les habitants du comté de Berkeley se firent faire des manteaux plus chauds et Ellen prêta quelques vêtements doublés ou en fourrure qu'elle avait amenés par précaution d'Angleterre. Ainsi la petite sudiste américaine porta-t-elle des toilettes et des manteaux des plus grands couturiers de Londres. Angélique ne voulut guère s'imposer mais le comte la réprimanda pour sa bêtise, Ellen avait largement assez de vêtements pour pouvoir lui en donner et plus encore pour lui en prêter ! Angélique abdiqua et accepta en soupirant. Lady Eléonore fit reprendre les robes que sa nièce donnait son amie car Angélique était plus petite et plus menue qu'Ellen. Il fallait avouer que Lady Darcy avait un peu la carrure de son père et de son frère : elle était grande et d'une souplesse féline – qu'elle devait certainement tenir de sa mère.

Depuis une semaine, les domestiques entretenaient dans le château les feux dans les chambres et dans les pièces principales toutes les journées et toutes les nuits. Il faisait si froid que les Darcy murmuraient que la neige finirait par s'abattre sur le pays. Angélique n'avait jamais vu de neige et elle espérait plus que tout qu'ils avaient raison. Et une nuit du début de janvier, son voeu fut exaucé. Un matin, elle sentait que la pression atmosphérique était élevée, plus qu'elle en avait l'habitude, et elle avait la sensation que sa tête était comprimée sous un étau d'air condensé. Un silence inhabituel régnait dehors. L'hiver était toujours silencieux mais jamais à ce point dans la région. Angélique se leva prestement avec la sensation que quelque chose dehors avait changée. La jeune fille se précipita à sa fenêtre et ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque les rideaux. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle dépassa toutes ses espérances les plus folles. Le sol était recouvert de poudre blanche lumineuse qui brillait. Le ciel était clair mais il voletait toujours des flocons. Angélique se mordit la lèvre inférieure et elle réprima un rire de joie. Existée, elle courut hors de sa chambre, sans prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussures ni de s'habiller. Sa chambre n'étant guère très froide, elle n'avait pas enfilé sa robe de chambre. Elle courait donc dans le château encore endormi en cette heure matinale du milieu du mois de janvier.

Les battants de la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent dans un silence respectueux du bonheur de la jeune fille. Pieds nus, elle courut dans la neige en riant aux éclats. A une dizaine de pas de la maison, elle s'arrêta, leva la tête vers le ciel et sentit les flocons qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle tournoya un long moment ainsi en riant, telle une enfant. Elle ne sentait point le froid lui mordre les chevilles ni la neige qui avait fondu au contacte de sa peau et qui lui glaçait les sangs. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la neige et cela lui plaisait.

Puis Angélique entendit son nom mais elle ne réagit point tant elle était heureuse. Alors, son interlocuteur la rappela plus gravement et la jeune fille cessa de virevolter un instant pour chercher la personne courroucée. Elle aperçut Lord Darcy et Ellen sur le pas de la porte. La jeune lady se tenait frileusement les bras, pourtant vêtue une chaude robe de chambre, quant à son frère, il était déjà habillé avec un haut de chausse à la mode, de grandes bottes noires, une chemise blanche en soie – très certainement ou en satin – et un long manteau de gentilhomme qui donnait à sa carrure une dimension plus impressionnante encore. Il semblait de forte méchante humeur mais même Mrs Beckett n'aurait pu ternir la joie d'Angélique en cet instant. Le jeune aristocrate la questionna en s'élançant nonchalamment vers elle :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de sortir sans vêtement et sans manteau sous la neige ? Voudriez-vous attraper la mort ?

Le bel aristocrate s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, il fronçait les sourcils. Angélique ne se départit nullement de son radieux sourire qui illuminait tout le visage, faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux, l'embellissant encore. D'un geste spontané, elle s'élança vers le jeune Lord et posa ses deux mains sur son torse et leva la tête vers lui – sa tête atteignait à peine le niveau de sa poitrine.

- Ho, je vous en prie, ne vous fâchez point ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois de la neige… car il s'agit bien de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se remit à tourner sur elle même en se reculant à quelques pas de lui. Les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, elle reprit en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Si mon père pouvait voir cela… je suis certaine que la neige lui aurait plus.

James fut ému tant par son expression que par son exclamation mais rien n'en témoigna sur son visage. Il soupira et la réprimanda tout de même.

- Le fait est que vous auriez dû vous habiller avant de sortir, maintenant vous allez attraper froid et… il vit qu'elle ne portait point de chaussures et il se fâcha : non mais je n'ai jamais vu plus inconsciente que vous ! Vous êtes pieds nus dans la neige et rien ne vous choque dans votre tenue ?

Angélique se regarda et elle comprit qu'il avait raison. Elle commença à sentir la neige qui avait pénétré sa chemise et ses cheveux étaient presque complètement mouillés par la neige. James soupira et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle se mettait à claquer des dents. Ses lèvres – qui commençaient déjà à bleuir – devinrent violettes par le froid malgré ses joues rosies par son agitation. Lord Darcy se tint derrière elle et retira son manteau pour le lui poser sur les épaules. Il sentit qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul et il lui pressa doucement les épaules en signe de tendresse, geste la rassura et l'apaisa étrangement.

Ellen regardait la scène depuis le perron, à l'abri des intempéries, et elle resta muette d'admiration face au tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Son frère se tenait derrière Angélique et le geste qu'il eut, plein de grâce et de douceur, en posant le vêtement sur les épaules de la jeune fille, plus petite que lui l'émut profondément. Il semblait que la nature même s'était harmonisée autour du jeune couple.

Angélique se réchauffa dans un bain très chaud qu'Ellen lui conseilla de prendre. A Londres, chaque hiver quand elle avait froid, elle prenait un bain chaud et elle se sentait revitalisée durant plusieurs heures. La jeune fille ne voulut guère retourner à l'extérieur ce jour-là car le temps avait tourné à l'orage et la neige accompagnée du vent s'abattait avec violence sur le comté, Les congères étaient implacables. La neige tomba silencieusement tout le jour et toute la nuit, transformant le paysage du comté de Berkeley.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, Angélique ne tenait guère plus en place. Un curieux sourire illuminait son visage et rien ne semblait pouvoir tenir sa joie. Cependant son hyperactivité finit par agacer le comte, Lady Eléonore, Lord Genth et Ellen elle-même. Lord Darcy et le colonel ne parvenaient guère à sen exaspérer James avait trop craint de ne plus jamais l'entendre rire pour s'agacer d'une telle bagatelle. Il s'avoua alors que ses sourires ne le laissaient point indifférents et, étonnement, cela le rendait plutôt joyeux. Il aimait l'avoir près de lui toute la journée, la voir passer et repasser devant lui, souriant, dessinant, concentrée et même parfois une peu agacée. Il la retrouvait telle qu'il l'avait connue et, pour lui, cela n'avait guère de prix. Quant à Peter, il était lui aussi heureux de retrouver leur Angélique combative, rieuse, souriante et impulsive. De plus, il était très patient et la joie manifeste de la jeune fille était communicative.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? C'est agaçant à la fin de vous voir gesticuler de la sorte depuis une heure ! Voudriez-vous bien cesser !? Se récria Lady Eléonore.

La jeune fille la regarda avec stupéfaction quelques secondes puis elle baissa la tête et fit la moue, faisant rire aux éclats Ellen Darcy et le jeune colonel, James se contentant d'afficher un large sourire. La jeune Lady finit par expliquer aux autres en essuyant deux larmes :

- Nous avons décidé de nous promener après le déjeuner dans la neige.

Le colonel et le jeune Lord s'esclaffèrent plus encore.

- N'avez-vous donc jamais vu la moindre tombée de neige ? S'agaça Lady Eléonore.

Angélique se dandina, mal à l'aise, et répondit sans oser lever son regard et répondit :

- Non madame.

La question parfaitement rhétorique de la vieille tante surpris tout le monde par sa réponse à l'exception d'Ellen et de James qui l'avaient appris quelques jours plus tôt de la bouche même de la jeune fille. Lord Darcy avait son sourire en coin et observait la tablée avec son regard scrutateur coutumier. Cependant, il semblait bien s'amuser. Le comte chercha le regard de son fils qui hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'il le savait et que la jeune fille ne se moquait nullement d'eux. Alors Angélique expliqua :

- Pour la première fois nous voyons du gel dans la région. D'ordinaire nous sortons simplement avec un manteau en laine ou en velours doublé au coeur de l'hiver et cela nous suffit même pour les plus frileux. Je n'avais encore jamais aperçu la neige en dehors des descriptions que j'ai lu dans les livres… pardonnez-moi pour mon attitude enfantine.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amies se promenaient dans les jardins enneigés et Angélique ne cessait de s'extasier de la beauté du paysage. Cependant, ce jour-là le soleil était revenu et on voyait que la neige ne tiendrait guère très longtemps. Le lendemain au levé du jour, il n'y paraîtrait plus. Mais pour le moment, Angélique s'en moquait et elle riait en courant dans la neige poudreuse. A un moment, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le château, Angélique s'arrêta et darda sur son amie – qui continuait d'avancer – un regard espiègle, et beaucoup de ses amis auraient interprété (à raison) comme une sottise, telle qu'elle seule savait les faire. Ainsi, avec ses gants en cuir, elle prit de la neige, en fit une boule, visa Ellen qui, inconsciente, continuait sa progression et la lança sur son amie. Celle-ci la reçut en pleine tête sous l'exclamation de victoire de la jeune fille qui avait parfaitement ajusté son tir. Elle poussa un autre cri de joie alors que son amie faisait volte-face, stupéfaite. Ellen demeura un instant interdite à regarder Angélique avec effarement si bien qu'elle ne vit point la deuxième boule de neige arriver et heurter son épaule mais elle la sentit, l'obligeant à sortir de sa torpeur.

- N'avez-vous point honte ?

Sa jeune amie s'arrêta une seconde et la regarda comme méditant sa réponse puis, finalement, rétorqua en éclatant de son rire si extraordinaire :

- Non ma chère, je suis désolée et je ne le serai guère non plus pour tout l'or du monde ! Allez, ne me faites point croire que l'on ne s'amuse jamais en Angleterre ?!

Ellen fronça les sourcils et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Ha, vous prenez cela dans ce sens ? Très bien…

Et sans qu'Angélique ait eu le temps de la voir préparer son coup, Ellen lui lança à son tour une boule de neige qu'elle esquiva avec ses bras de justesse, manquant de lui éclater au visage. Dans un fou rire commun, les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à se courir après, avec des boules de neiges.

_**Tout s'améliore non ? Encore Trois chapitres et c'est la fin de la partie. Alors, des avis ? A bientôt**_


	10. Bataille

_**UN chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, je suis certaine qu'il va vous plaire. Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux inscrits ou non… si ce n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi.**_

_**Cette histoire, Désillusion, sera publiée en 2 tomes dont le premier devrait paraître en décembre. Je vous en dirai plus une fois que j'en saurai plus moi-même.**_

_**Chjara :**__ je te réponds vite fait (je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…) je ne veux absolument te tuer :( au contraire ! pour la neige, il ne neige jamais dans le sud des Etats-Unis… trop chaud, trop secs les hivers en Caroline du sud. Pour Ellen et Peter, pas bête… mais pour le moment… ils ne sont pas dans la compétition (lol). Merci en tout cas d'être là_

_**En attendant, bonne lecture !**_

- Mais que font-elles ?

Peter regardait Angélique et Ellen se courir après dans la neige et parfois recevoir des boules de neiges qu'elles se lançaient mutuellement. Il ne pouvait percevoir leur rire de l'intérieur mais il discernait tout de même leur gaieté. James, qui lisait un livre quelque pas plus loin dans la pièce, leva son regard froid sur son ami et lui demanda :

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Le colonel observa encore quelques instants la scène qui se jouait dehors avant de se tourner vers son ami, stupéfait.

- Je… Miss Angélique et votre soeur courent dans le parc en se lançant des boules de neige… il me semble qu'elles s'amusent bien.

James soupira et se leva de son siège. Il s'approcha tranquillement de son ami, avec la nonchalance qui le caractérisait, et regarda à son tour les jardins enneigés de Berkeley House. Ses yeux impassibles et froids se posèrent sur Angélique qui riait, les joues rosies par sa course et son rire. Ses cheveux n'étaient guère plus attachés et lui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, tout en volant au gré de sa course et du vent. Il ne put détacher son regard de sa silhouette et au bout d'un moment ce spectacle lui fit serrer les mâchoires et il s'obligea à la quitter des yeux. Sa soeur venait de tomber dans la neige à cause de ses longues jupes et il sursauta. Peter avait réagi de la même manière à la chute et, sans se concerter, les deux amis quittèrent la pièce à grands pas de peur que la jeune fille ne se soit blessée.

L'apogée de l'hilarité des deux amies survint lorsqu'Ellen chût. Angélique se laissa aller à genou à ses côtés et, quand elle vit son amie se retourner sur le dos, le visage couvert de neige mais riant à gorge déployée, elle l'accompagna dans son éclat. Les deux amies entendirent la porte à double battant s'ouvrir bruyamment et cessèrent de s'esclaffer en tournant la tête en direction du château. Elles virent Lord Darcy et le colonel Butler sortir de la demeure et descendre les marches, venant à leur rencontre. Ellen soupira.

- Je crois que la fête est terminée.

Angélique haussa simplement les épaules, se leva et tendit la main pour aider son amie à se remettre debout. Quand les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à leur rencontre, elles tentaient de se débarrasser de la neige qui n'avait pas encore fondu et qui restait accrochée à leurs vêtements. Ellen gardait un silence résigné depuis qu'elle avait vu son frère sortir de la maison. Quant à Angélique – qui avait plus ou moins compris le désarroi de son amie – elle réfléchissait à un moyen d'envoyer paître, avec toute la diplomatie du monde – bien entendu – le frère de son amie qui l'agaçait parfois sérieusement.

Celui-ci arrivait justement. Il s'adressa immédiatement à sa soeur :

- Vous sentez-vous bien Ellen ?

Angélique ne sentit pour le moment nulle menace dans le ton de Lord Darcy mais elle se tenait sur ses gardes et Peter, qui était derrière son ami, s'en aperçut.

- Oui, James, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je ne suis nullement blessée. Ce n'est que de la neige ! Essaya-t-elle d'argumenter en se dandinant, mal à l'aise.

Angélique leva la tête, exaspérée tant par son amie qui laissait son frère la surprotéger que par le frère de son amie lui-même qui prenait sa soeur pour une statue de porcelaine qu'un rien risquait de briser.

- Venez, ordonna Lord Darcy en prenant sa soeur par les épaules, nous rentrons.

Il ne fit point dix pas qu'une boule de neige lui attaqua la tête. Il se retourna, stupéfait, ainsi que Peter et Ellen qui avaient vaguement aperçu le mouvement de la boule de neige lancer par Angélique. Celle-ci n'avait guère bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et maintenant elle avait croisé les bras et ses yeux verts, plissés, lançaient des éclairs à Lord Darcy.

- Auriez-vous eu l'audace de m'envoyer ce projectile ? Demanda finalement le jeune aristocrate en détachant chacun de ses mots, comme s'il n'y croyait point ou qu'il s'adressait à un attardé.

Angélique eut un fin sourire et rétorqua, le plus posément du monde, toujours sans quitter le regard noir du jeune Lord :

- Oui.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment leurs amis reculèrent de deux pas et observaient eux aussi la scène en silence. Finalement, Peter se pencha à la hauteur de la jeune soeur de son meilleur ami et murmura :

- Vingt livres qu'il l'étrangle.

- Cinquante que mon père arrive avant avec ma tante.

Peter quitta pour la première fois le duel des yeux et sourit à Ellen. Il lui tendit la main :

- Pari tenu.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

A cet instant, Angélique cligna des yeux.

- Laissez donc votre soeur tranquille ! Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait. Vous n'êtes point son père et elle en a un qui s'occupe fort bien de son éducation ! Rassurez-vous, je ne désire nullement la manger.

Mais Lord Darcy était toujours sous le coup de la boule de neige. Personne, hormis sa sœur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants à Hasbury, ne s'était permis jusqu'à ce jour – et même dans ses rêves les plus fous – de lui lancer un projectile dessus, excepté peut-être s'il avait des tendances suicidaires.

- Vous avez osé ?! S'exclama de nouveau le jeune gentleman sans toutefois élever la voix.

Angélique le fixa quelques secondes, incrédule, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Finalement elle établit que non et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle fixa de nouveau ses prunelles noires et elle rétorqua encore :

- OUI ! Et je puis même recommencer.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, et sans que personne n'ait vraiment le temps de réfléchir, Angélique se pencha, ramassa vaguement de la neige qu'elle fixa rapidement en une boule pas trop compacte et elle la lança de toutes ses forces sur le futur comte de Hasbury. Celui-ci ne réagit qu'à la dernière seconde, si bien qu'il reçut la boule sur l'épaule plutôt que sur la poitrine. Angélique s'esclaffa spontanément de son rire enchanteur qui fut stoppé brutalement par le regard assassin que le jeune homme lui assena.

Peter murmura à sa compagne :

- Je crois que vous avez perdu votre pari.

Ellen secoua négativement la tête :

- Non, je ne pense pas… tout n'est point terminé.

A cet instant James prit sa décision. Ce fut le magnifique rire de la jeune fille qui le décida : il comprit qu'elle ne désirait que s'amuser. Sans la quitter du regard, il ramassa à son tour de la neige et, lentement, en fit une boule sous le regard stupéfait d'Angélique qui ne pouvait effectuer le moindre geste. Finalement, au moment où James lança son propre projectile sur la jeune fille, celle-ci réagit enfin et s'écria « NON ! » avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que le permettait ses longues jupes alourdies par la neige.

La belle américaine rit de nouveau aux éclats, poursuivie par un aristocrate anglais qui n'était guère loin du rire lui aussi tandis qu'il rattrapait rapidement Angélique.

Peter et Ellen demeurèrent un long moment interdits face au spectacle que leur offraient James et Angélique dans le parc enneigé. Finalement, Ellen fut la première à retrouver l'usage de la parole :

- Je crois que nous avons tous deux perdus notre pari.

Elle tourna son regard vers le jeune colonel qui hocha la tête, aussi stupéfait qu'elle l'était.

Alors que James allait la rattraper dans quelques enjambés maintenant, Angélique cria à son amie, entre deux rires :

- Ellen, venez m'aider !

La jeune lady sourit à son tour et ramassa de la neige. Il était temps qu'elle entre elle aussi dans la bataille. Peter mit quelques secondes de plus à réagir. Puis, il vit Ellen s'élancer en direction de son frère et de son amie puis il marmonna :

- Ha non ! Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord… James se retrouve tout seul face à deux filles… c'est injuste. Puis il se sourit à lui-même, heureusement que je suis là !

Et le jeune homme se lança à son tour dans la bataille de boule de neige.

Les jeunes gens jouèrent un très long moment dans la neige, les filles contre les garçons. A cause de leurs longues jupes et du fait qu'elles étaient plus petites, Angélique et Ellen couraient moins vites que leurs adversaires mais elles avaient davantage de souplesse et de coordination. Peter pourchassait Ellen tandis que James se chargeait d'Angélique. Les jeunes filles changeaient de temps à autre de trajectoire, se croisant. Elles se débrouillaient ainsi pour passer du statut de proies à celui de chasseurs : Angélique contre Peter et Ellen face à son frère. Pourtant, les garçons ne se firent avoir que deux fois. Leur troisième tentative échoua, mais n'avantagea guère les ennemis des filles. Angélique fit soudain une violente chute dans la neige et se blessa à la main mais ce ne fut guère cela qui la traumatisa – elle en avait vu d'autre ! –. Dans sa chute, la jeune fille tomba nez à nez avec un renard roux mort de froid, pris dans la neige, certainement surpris par le froid inhabituel de la région. La jeune fille poussa un cri d'horreur à faire se dresser les cheveux et elle se releva prestement en se jetant dans les bras de Lord Darcy qui l'avait rattrapée entre temps. Angélique s'accrocha au manteau du jeune aristocrate, sans quitter des yeux la bête morte qu'elle apercevait encore dans la neige, à demi ensevelie. James, d'abord décontenancé, la sentit trembler contre lui – de froid ou de terreur, il n'aurait su le dire – et d'un geste naturel et protecteur, referma ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il chercha ses yeux ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir qui l'avait alarmée à ce point. Comme il ne trouvait point, le jeune lord lui demanda avec son calme coutumier tout en adoucissant sa voix :

- Que se passe-t-il miss Angélique ?

La jeune fille cacha alors son visage contre sa large poitrine sans le lâcher et elle se mit à trembler plus fortement sans parvenir à contrôler les spasmes qui secouaient son corps.

- Il… il est mort, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, à cause du froid… je déteste la neige !

Pendant ce temps, Peter et Ellen s'étaient approchés, alarmés de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ellen en remarquant les tremblements de son amie.

Son frère secoua négativement la tête en signe ignorance. Peter, qui avait vu sa chute, s'approcha de la trace que la jeune demoiselle avait laissée dans la neige et repéra rapidement le renard. Il le dégagea prestement et le montra du doigt à son ami et à Ellen. Lord Darcy resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Il est naturel que certains animaux meurent dans le froid, surtout dans cette région où la neige n'est guère coutumière… mais rassurez-vous, la plupart des animaux ont réussi à survivre. Comment croyez-vous qu'ils font dans les pays plus froids, en Angleterre par exemple ?

Angélique trembla un peu moins et releva son visage baigné de larmes.

- Croyez-vous monsieur ?

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait la joue – toujours la même – et il lui offrit son beau sourire en coin.

- Oui, miss Angélique. Et mieux que cela : j'en suis persuadé.

La jeune fille baissa son regard quelques secondes, plongée dans ses pensées qui passaient de l'une à l'autre assez rapidement. Au bout d'une poignet de secondes, elle posa son regard vert sur le jeune Lord en lui offrant son plus beau sourire et lui répondit, sincèrement reconnaissante :

- Merci Lord Darcy.

Puis la jeune fille sembla remarquer qu'elle était dans les bras du jeune aristocrate. Elle rougit, balbutia des excuses incompréhensibles, faisant sourire Ellen et Peter qui les observaient toujours, puis elle recula de quelques pas. James aperçut la main blessée de la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils. Il la lui prit alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement pour rejeter ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Lord Darcy l'examina sans mot dire. Il fallait avouer que la blessure n'était guère très jolie à voir. La chute avait ouvert sa main de la base du pouce au dos de la paume, passait entre l'index et le pouce pour se terminer au coeur de sa paume, la peau semblait presque scalpée et la blessure paraissait assez profonde. Angélique avait retiré ses gants presque une heure auparavant, ses mains étant déjà complètement gelées par le froid. Ainsi, sa main maintenant couverte de sang était aussi froide qu'un glaçon et aussi rouge qu'un fruit bien mûr. Il soupira, comme pouvait-elle se blesser aussi souvent ? Il n'avait pourtant guère la sensation qu'elle était maladroite, au contraire.

Ellen s'approcha du couple.

- Angélique, venez, nous devons nettoyer cela.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

- Mais non, il n'en ait nul besoin. Je ne sens rien de toute façon.

- Simplement parce que le froid engourdie votre main ! Argumenta à son tour le Lord.

Angélique fit la moue et soupira.

- J'ai compris… j'abandonne. De toute façon, tel que je vous connais tous les deux, vous ne me laisserez guère en paix tant que je n'aurai point fait comme vous en avez décidé.

Le colonel, qui s'était approché, sourit :

- Tiens donc, il me semble avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part.

James fusilla son ami du regard et rétorqua :

- Ha, je nie ! Ce n'est… sous le regard perplexe de son ami, James soupira : Ho, laissez-moi !

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard amusé puis rirent aux éclats, suivies de peu par le colonel puis enfin par James.

C'était la première fois depuis des mois que James riait aussi ouvertement et aussi plaisamment, quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis leur arrivée. Il s'en apercevait maintenant.

Leur bataille dans la neige se termina sur cette note joyeuse.

Lady Eléonore les réprimanda évidemment quand elle les vit rentrer trempés, les joues rosies par leurs courses et le froid mais surtout à cause de la blessure d'Angélique. Mais personne ne l'écouta vraiment. Ellen et Peter firent au moins l'effort d'afficher des mines penaudes mais James regagna son impassibilité habituelle si bien qu'il semblait – ce qui était réellement le cas – pleinement insensible de ce que pouvait bien lui dire sa tante. Quant à Angélique, elle n'avait jamais écouté ce que pouvait lui dire les adultes quand on la réprimandait… quoique même quand on la complimentait, il lui arrivait de ne guère écouter, ce qui avait souvent exaspéré sa mère, et son père, et Margaret, et beaucoup de monde en définitive. Angélique tenait sa main blessée autour de laquelle elle avait enroulé une large bande de sa robe qu'elle avait déchirée quelques minutes auparavant, sous le regard incrédule de ses amis. Cependant, quand le tissu fut imbibé de sang et que le liquide rouge commença à couler au goutte à goutte sur le sol, Eléonore jugea que la fin des remontrances était arrivée et que la jeune fille devait aller se faire soigner avant d'inonder la pièce et qu'elle se vidât de son sang.

L'on fit donc revenir le médecin qui fut secrètement heureux de retrouver Angélique Beckett telle qu'il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle riait et ne réagit point lorsqu'il la toucha. Elle lui narra leur bataille dans la neige et elle conclut en regarda par la fenêtre, tout à coup sérieuse et songeuse :

- Je viens de passer l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Le médecin de Charleston fronça les sourcils et la scruta quelques secondes avant qu'un fin sourire ne s'affichât sur son visage. Enfin quelque chose de bien se passait dans la vie de la jeune fille… et peut-être que son coeur et son esprit pourraient être ainsi soignés.

A l'étage au dessus, dans les appartements du jeune aristocrate anglais, les deux amis jouaient aux échecs pour tuer le temps maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau secs. James avait toujours été très bon en stratégie. Il avait toujours d'ailleurs été bon dans quel que domaine que ce soit. Rares étaient ceux dans lesquels il ne pouvait se vanter d'être habile. Ce qu'il avait découvert, tel le dessin, le chant, l'histoire… il les avait travaillés jusqu'à devenir au moins bon dans ce domaine. Pour le chant, les résultats n'avaient guère été très probants mais en dessin, il était devenu assez bon, sans avoir le talent d'Angélique Beckett évidemment. D'ailleurs, comparé à elle, il était assez mauvais. Mais en même temps, comparé à elle, le reste du monde paraissait relativement médiocre. Quant à l'histoire, il avait mis à profit son étonnante mémoire et il avait appris ses cours par coeur, même si les Humanistes du XVIème siècle l'auraient traité d'ignorant. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses et en apprenait chaque jour davantage.

Mais ce jour-là, il n'était guère concentré et Peter souriait, menant pour la première fois aisément son compagnon dans le jeu. Il arrivait toutefois périodiquement que Peter remportât la victoire. Il n'était point colonel de l'armée anglaise aussi jeune pour rien ! Puis il releva la tête du jeu, pour la première fois de la partie, et observa son ami. Il soupira « _J'aurais dû me douter que je ne pouvais point gagner aussi aisément sans une bonne raison !_ ».

- James !

Son ami ne daigna point tressaillir et il releva simplement la tête et examina de son regard noir et profond son ami.

- Plaît-il ? Marmonna-t-il sans vraiment y accorder d'importance.

Peter plissa les yeux et se concentra sur son meilleur ami. Il lui connaissait ce regard, absent, distant, impassible en apparence, pensif et surtout incertain aux fonds de ses yeux. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux années qu'il ne l'avait vu dans cet état et encore, il n'était même pas certain que cette fois James ne soit pas irrévocablement touché. Le jeune colonel sourit et attira l'attention de son ami, dont le regard s'était à nouveau perdu dans le paysage enneigé de l'extérieur.

- Je me demande si miss Angélique s'est de nouveau brisé le poignet, s'interrogea-t-il sournoisement en quêtant la réaction de son ami.

James soupira et répondit en reposant son attention sur son ami, les bras à présent croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne pense pas. Sa main était rouge et non point violacée. Ce n'est guère plus qu'une coupure, rien de bien alarmant. Je me demande toutefois comment elle s'y prend pour se blesser aussi souvent. Je ne la crois nullement maladroite, au contraire mais…

James n'eut guère l'occasion de terminer sa phrase et Peter s'en moquait pas mal. Il avait trouvé la raison du manque de concentration de son ami et il était d'accord avec le coeur de celui-ci cette fois. Il s'esclaffa, faisant tressaillir James – qui ne s'y attendait visiblement point – et lui dit après quelques secondes :

- Mon cher ami, je vous adore ! Que je ne regrette point votre entêtement pour m'avoir obligé à vous accompagner en Amérique ! Ha, James, vous avez toujours su m'amuser et je suis heureux que cela n'ait guère changé.

Sous le regard abasourdi de son ami, Peter se leva et quitta les appartements de son ami en gloussant, ne parvenant apparemment pas à faire taire le rire qui l'avait secoué quelques instants plus tôt. Une fois seul, Lord Darcy demeura quelques instants stupéfaits. Pendant ce laps de temps, il ne parvint point à articuler le moindre son ni à réfléchir. Finalement il secoua la tête et murmura :

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il a voulu me dire.

Il y réfléchit quelques minutes encore mais finit par hausser les épaules. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, alors il abandonna et décida d'aller chercher son père de plus, c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner.

Comme l'avait supposé Lord Darcy, la main d'Angélique n'était nullement cassée. Elle s'était simplement ouverte la main. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir au comment de la chose et, en définitive, elle aurait mieux fait de s'en abstenir car elle arriva à la conclusion que le seul moyen qu'elle avait eu de se blesser en tombant, c'était d'avoir heurté l'animal mort qui l'avait tant bouleversé quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait dû se prendre une patte et sa main avait rencontré la griffe dans sa chute. Rien que d'y penser, la jeune fille en avait des frissons et des nausées. Ainsi la jeune fille envoya-t-elle un domestique transmettre ses excuses aux Darcy à sa place et elle ne parut ni au dîner ni au souper ce jour-là.

Ses compagnons de fortune comprirent que le renard mort l'avait profondément marquée.

Cependant la vie reprit dès le lendemain son cours ordinaire.

Comme chacun dans la région l'avait prévu, il n'y avait presque plus de neige à la tombée du jour et, le lendemain matin, il n'y en avait plus une trace. Seul l'herbe d'une belle couleur émeraude pouvait attester le passage d'une grande quantité d'eau la veille. Ainsi donc la nature avait-elle été abreuvée des bienfaits de l'eau.

Ellen apprit à Angélique à jouer aux cartes, au scandale de Lady Eléonore. Celle-ci trouvait que la candeur d'Angélique dans ces jeux montrait qu'elle était une jeune fille convenable, ce à quoi Ellen rétorqua qu'elle-même savait jouer et qu'on n'était plus sous Henry VIII !

Un autre soir, Peter et Ellen entreprirent d'apprendre à la jeune fille à jouer aux échecs mais elle ne voulait point véritablement apprendre, si bien qu'ils se répétèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne décide finalement d'aller se coucher. Quelques jours après, ce fut Angélique qui leur demanda de lui enseigner. Elle venait de regarder une partie avec Lady Eléonore entre le comte et son fils mais n'en avait guère compris la moitié, ce qui l'avait fortement agacée. Peter refusa, agacé d'avance, mais Ellen accepta. Son amie apprit à jouer en moins une heure et elles s'exercèrent deux heures avant qu'Ellen ne s'exclamât que ce n'était point humain d'avoir un cerveau comme le sien. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de maîtriser le jeu. Et en une soirée, Angélique la battait.

Le soir suivant, Ellen convainquit sa tante de jouer contre Angélique. La jeune fille avait profité des heures paisibles de la journée pour lire un livre sur le jeu des échecs. Lady Eléonore était meilleure qu'Ellen. La jeune fille lui infligea un _échec et mat_ en vingt-cinq minutes. La veille tante n'en crut point ses yeux. Mais Angélique était modeste et elle haussa les épaules :

- Ce n'était guère votre soir, dit-elle simplement.

Le lendemain, elle joua contre Lord Genth qui ne tint guère plus d'un quart d'heure. Il avait cependant toujours battu Ellen et Lady Eléonore et il s'était toujours considéré comme un bon joueur. Dans la même soirée, Angélique joua contre le colonel Butler que son frère s'était empressé d'aller chercher.

Le duel dura plus longtemps. Lui aussi prévoyait plusieurs coups à l'avance. Cependant, alors qu'Angélique manqua de perdre après plusieurs _échecs_, l'américaine remporta la partie contre le britannique. Stupéfait, Peter observa le plateau d'ensemble et posa un regard incrédule sur la jeune fille qui s'était levée pour certainement se retirer et se coucher.

- Vous… vous m'avez manipulé comme un enfant !

Angélique lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

- Oui.

- Et en plus de cela, je n'ai point marché, s'étonna-t-il, j'ai couru !

La jeune fille lui offrit un regard compatissant, s'inclina et quitta le salon.

Passe encore qu'il perde… mais qu'il se fasse manipulé ainsi, sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte ! Il comprit qu'il s'était surestimé et que, pis, il l'avait sous-estimé.

_**Alors alors ? Des commentaires**_


	11. Epousailles

_**Merci à tous d'être là et merci pour les reviews ! ça me fait très plaisir… ça me donne même envie de continuer à publier… (on verra si vous êtes sages ^^ je n'ai encore signé aucun contrat)**_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Chjara13 :**__ tu n'es pas loin de la vérité ) mais tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour tout quand même. Je vous tiendrai évidemment au courant pour la publication, et c'est très agréable à savoir que tu veux l'acheter (la phrase n'est pas très française mais tu as compris, j'en suis sûre)… alors à bientôt _

_**Guest :**__ Merciiiiiiieh ^^ je m'incline sous les applaudissements… et moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors tant mieux si tu as pris autant de plaisir à le lire._

_**Didine :**__ Désolée si ça t'a paru long mais je jure que je fais ce que je peux. Et oui évidemment je vous tiendrai au courant pour la publication de mon livre (hi hi ça fait classe d'écrire ça… hurm ok je me calme)_

_**Voilà voilà merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

XI

Epousailles

Le lendemain, le déjeuner commença sans Angélique car elle n'était point encore réveillée. Les habitants de Berkeley House discutèrent des parties d'échecs qui s'étaient jouées ces derniers jours et des victoires successives qu'avait remportées la jeune fille avec une certaine facilité, il fallait l'avouer. Lord Darcy écouta la conversation sans en avoir l'air avec la plus grande attention. Il sourit intérieurement en songeant qu'elle était vraiment quelqu'un d'à part. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une femme comme elle.

Le comte de Harbury se frotta les mains et sourit :

- Hé, hé ! Je vais lui proposer de faire une partie avec moi. Je dois avouer que cette enfant m'a toujours fort intrigué… je pense qu'elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

Lady Eléonore acquiesça.

- Je ne puis que vous donner raison mon cher. J'admets que je l'ai mal jugée au début de notre séjour… mais il faut dire aussi qu'elle fait tout pour cacher ses talents et ses qualités. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela de toute mon existence.

La discussion se termina dans un silence où chacun médita sur la personnalité peu conventionnelle de miss Angélique Beckett. Puis, après plusieurs minutes de silence, Ellen se redressa et s'adressa à son frère :

- James, si notre père perd contre Angélique, accepteriez-vous de faire une partie contre elle ? Sous le regard froid de son frère, elle ajouta : s'il vous plaît ?!

Lord Darcy soupira et répondit :

- Si elle le souhaite et que Père ne parvint guère à la battre, je veux bien faire une partie contre votre amie.

Ellen jubila.

On ne reparla plus d'échec de la journée. Mais après le souper, les anglais furent pris d'une certaine excitation et l'on se prépara en silence pour la partie que tous dans la maison attendaient depuis le matin. Chacun s'installa dans le salon quand Angélique accepta avec son sourire inimitable de faire une partie d'échec contre le comte de Hasbury. On s'installa autour des deux duellistes et le silence se fit.

- Honneur aux dames, lui dit galamment le comte.

Angélique inclina gentiment la tête, tourna le plateau et la partie débuta.

La jeune fille savait que le comte était plus intelligent que son sourire ne le laissait présager. Donc, dès le commencement, Angélique se méfia et elle décida de tenter une autre stratégie. La jeune fille parvenait à prévoir près de cinq coups à l'avance et, au bout de deux mouvements de son adversaire, la jeune fille comprenait sa technique et prévoyait parfaitement ses avancées. Toujours parfaitement calme, elle jouait en quelques secondes alors qu'il fallait parfois plusieurs minutes de réflexion au comte avant d'avancer ses pions. Puis, évidemment, miss Beckett remporta la victoire.

Lord Darcy avait suivi attentivement la partie, plus encore que n'importe quelle autre personne de la demeure. Angélique était intelligente, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire. Il observa avec attention sa méthode et comprit, avec le plus grand étonnement, qu'elle s'adaptait aux stratégies de son adversaire.

Il sentit alors qu'il aurait pour la première fois un adversaire à sa mesure.

La jeune fille leva son regard vert et celui-ci se posa sur le jeune Lord. Ils s'étudièrent quelques secondes et Angélique lui sourit. Avait-elle aussi compris que la partie qui s'annonçait entre eux n'était guère gagnée d'avance ? Lord Darcy hocha la tête et la belle américaine lui sourit : elle avait compris.

Le lendemain, après le souper, Ellen et lady Eléonore préparèrent la table d'échiquier et l'on attendit que Lord Darcy et miss Beckett viennent s'y installer. Les têtes se tournèrent vers le couple qui discutait autour de la table basse. Le silence suscité par leur intérêt fit remarquer aux deux jeunes gens que quelque chose n'allait pas. Angélique tourna alors doucement la tête vers le jeune Lord et soupira :

- Je crois que nous sommes attendus.

James lui adressa son sourire en coin, amusé par son humour. Il se leva nonchalamment à son habitude et tendit sa main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Angélique inclina la tête et accepta cette aide impromptue. Ils s'installèrent à la table qu'on venait de préparer à leur intention et chacun prit place autour des deux duellistes. Et la partie commença.

Angélique était maintenant tout à fait à l'aise avec les règles des échecs mais elle ne connaissait point toutes les astuces, ni tous les pièges malgré ses lectures mais cela était dû à son manque d'expérience. Il fallait néanmoins avouer qu'elle se débrouillait presque comme si elle avait joué toute sa vie. Mais James était d'une intelligence équivalente à la sienne et lui, par contre, avait la sensation de jouer à ce jeu depuis qu'il savait marcher. Le duel fut intense et dura longtemps. Mais ce fut James qui remporta la partie. Alors qu'il restait de nombreuses pièces, Angélique, le visage fermé par la concentration, soupira et coucha son roi. Lord Darcy sourit et lui tendit la main. La jeune fille la serra et il lui dit :

- Vous vous êtes fort bien battue, surtout en sachant que vous ne savez jouer que depuis une semaine à peine. Je vous remercie pour cette partie.

Angélique sourit, s'inclina et lui retourna son compliment.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Cette partie m'a permis de voir qu'il ne faut jamais être trop sur de soi… il y a toujours meilleur.

Sur ce, la jeune fille leur souhaita une bonne nuit à tous puis quitta le salon sous le regard surpris du reste de l'assemblée.

Finalement, alors que James s'apprêtait à suivre la jeune fille, Ellen exprima à haute voix la question muette de tous :

- D'accord, pourquoi a-t-elle couché si hâtivement son roi ?

James sourit gentiment à sa soeur avant de lui expliquer :

- Parce qu'elle savait que, quelle que soit la pièce qu'elle bougerait, dans quatre ou cinq échanges j'encerclais son roi et détruisais sa dame.

- Mais non, se récria Peter, si elle mettait son cavalier ici…

Et ainsik dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, James leur démontra-t-il qu'Angélique avait eu raison. Puis, Ellen exprima de nouveau la pensée de tous à haute voix :

- Euh… combien prévoyiez-vous de coups chacun à l'avance dites-moi ?!

Son frère lui sourit mais ne répondit point cette fois. Il quitta le salon sans un mot, la soirée étant maintenant terminée.

Les autres restèrent quelques instants médusés par le comportement désinvolte de l'un et l'autre des duellistes et, finalement, Lady Eléonore marmonna en quittant le salon à son tour :

- Pff, ils s'accordent bien ces deux-là !

Peter et Ellen hochèrent la tête d'acquiescement quant au comte, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Les jours se succédèrent sans que l'on ne reparlât des échecs ni de la partie du siècle qui s'était jouée entre James Darcy et Angélique Beckett.

Cette dernière voyait le temps passer et elle commença à se demander ce qu'elle faisait encore à Berkeley House. Non point qu'elle n'aimait guère la compagnie des Darcy et des Butler mais la jeune fille commençait à se dire qu'elle abusait peut-être un peu trop de l'hospitalité de ses hôtes. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner vivre avec sa mère mais, tout de même, elle n'était point chez elle.

Maintenant qu'elle était à peu près guérie des hommes, elle ne se trouvait aucune excuse pour rester plus longtemps. Puis, Angélique songea que, si elle les dérangeait, le comte ne se gênerait certainement pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Elle en doutait néanmoins car ils étaient tous très galants dans cette famille.

Et ainsi, l'hiver passait et la jeune fille se refermait sur elle-même car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rire avec ses amis tant qu'elle n'aurait point pris de décision. Mais, rien que de se dire qu'elle devait retourner chez elle et supporter sa soeur et sa mère de nouveau, la jeune fille en perdait le sommeil.

Le temps se radoucit et il ne neigea plus. Cependant la jeune fille était heureuse d'avoir connu la neige autrement que par les livres.

Angélique sentait que sa relation avec Lord Darcy avait changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. D'accord, elle l'avait mal jugé. Ils s'étaient un peu haïs au début mais, maintenant, depuis qu'il l'avait aidée alors qu'elle avait sa migraine après la mort de son père puis aussi maintenant qu'il l'avait sauvée de son oncle et qu'il l'avait, avec Peter, sauvée de sa révulsion envers la gente masculine, ils étaient beaucoup plus proches et presque des amis.

Nonobstant, aujourd'hui, la jeune fille sentait quelque chose d'autre naître en elle, un sentiment plus doux et pourtant plus violent qui faisait battre plus fort son coeur à l'approche de Lord Darcy. Ce sentiment nouveau était inconnu pour elle et Angélique ne savait comment réagir ni comment l'interpréter, faute d'en connaître la cause.

Ainsi le temps passait-il et l'hiver touchait à sa fin. Angélique prit enfin une décision, même si celle-ci lui arrachait le coeur.

Un soir, alors que le mois de mars touchait à sa fin, la jeune fille se leva pour parler à tout le monde. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le grand salon. L'après-midi se terminait doucement et le soleil n'avait guère daigné se montrer ce jour-là.

- Il faut que je vous parle.

Les frères Butler et Lord Darcy se retournèrent d'un même mouvement tandis qu'ils jouaient aux cartes autour de la table de jeux. Ellen, installée devant le piano, posa un regard étrange sur son amie. Lady Eléonore leva les yeux de son livre et scruta le visage inquiet d'Angélique, quant au comte, il releva la tête de la lettre qu'il rédigeait et son regard se posa naturellement sur la jeune fille, avec le calme qui le caractérisait.

Quand elle fut certaine que l'attention de chacun était concentrée sur elle, la jeune fille inspira profondément et baissa les yeux avant de commencer son annonce :

- Je voulais tous vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi au cours de ces derniers mois. Sincèrement, je ne sais point comment je serais aujourd'hui si vous ne n'aviez guère été présent pour me relever…

- Mais… ? L'interrompit Ellen qui sentait qu'elle n'aillait point aimer la suite.

Angélique posa un regard noyé de larmes mêlé d'infinie tristesse sur son amie avant de lui répondre en fermant les yeux.

- Mais je pense avoir abusé suffisamment longtemps de votre hospitalité et qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser en famille et, pour ma part, de retrouver la mienne.

La nouvelle stupéfia tout le monde. Le comte comprit spontanément qu'Angélique voulait faire face à sa mère et qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise chez eux, ayant l'impression qu'elle était de trop. Il voulut la rassurer et la soutenir Lord Hasbury sourit.

- Je pense que vous avez raison miss Angélique.

Ellen reprit soudain ses esprits, sursauta et lançant un regard hébété à son père.

- Hein ? Enfin, je veux dire… Raillez-vous ? Angélique ne nous est aucunement désagréable, au contraire, sa présence à redonner de l'enthousiasme à notre famille. Elle doit rester…

Son père lui fit signe de se taire.

- Il s'agit de sa décision Ellen, personne ne l'a influencée. Si miss Angélique désire partir, nous ne devons guère nous y opposer. Elle est la bienvenue céans mais nous ne sommes guère point sa famille et cette demeure n'est point la sienne.

Ellen ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais rien ne lui vint. Les arguments de son père étaient logiques et imparables. La jeune lady sut qu'il avait raison et que son amie était dans son droit de se sentir un peu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse chez elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Angélique qui la regardait tour à tour avec le comte, suivant l'échange.

- Etes-vous certaine de ne point vouloir rester jusqu'à notre départ ?

Angélique lui sourit.

- Oui, je suis certaine.

- Alors je suppose que je n'ai cas m'incliner… Mais vous me manquerez Angélique.

Son amie posa sur elle un étrange regard.

- Il faudra vous y habituer… vous allez bientôt retourner chez vous à plusieurs milliers de miles du comté où je vis.

La nouvelle heurta Ellen de plein fouet. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi et, en comprenant qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais Angélique après leur départ, cela l'effondra. James ne quittait plus des yeux l'amie de sa soeur. Il avait saisi, comme son père, qu'Angélique voulait de nouveau faire face à sa mère et qu'elle ne voulait point abuser de leur hospitalité. Il savait qu'Angélique finirait par rentrer chez elle… mais maintenant que cela s'annonçait tout proche, il sentait son coeur se serrer et cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais après le mariage du frère de la jeune fille.

Angélique quittait la demeure de Berkeley House le surlendemain en début de soirée. Le comte avait fait préparer une voiture pour la jeune fille. Ils étaient tous sur le perron pour son départ.

- J'espère vous revoir bientôt, lui dit Ellen en la prenant dans ses bras.

Après lui avoir rendu son étreinte, Angélique lui répondit :

- Envoyez-moi une invite et je serai chez vous sur l'heure.

- Aucun problème.

La jeune fille salua les autres membres de la famille Darcy plus les Butler puis elle monta dans le carrosse. Celui-ci démarra et quitta le parc de Berkeley House. Six paires d'yeux fixaient la voiture qui emmenait la jeune fille loin de leur demeure. Ellen avait les larmes aux yeux : elle savait que c'était le début de la fin de son voyage aux Amériques.

Angélique inspira profondément pour reprendre courage alors que la voiture aux armoiries de la famille Hasbury entrait dans la cour de sa maison. Un de leur domestique se précipita pour lui ouvrir la portière suivi peu après par Mrs Beckett puis Ashley et Georgiana. Quand elles virent Angélique descendre de la voiture, elles râlèrent puis s'en retournèrent dans la maison. Mrs Beckett darda un regard peu amène à sa fille avant de claquer la porte :

- Tiens, vous daignez enfin revenir parmi nous autres, les simples mortels.

La jeune fille soupira et s'abstint, comme elle en avait l'habitude, de toute réponse. Victoria hurla depuis le premier étage pour connaître l'identité des visiteurs mais personne ne lui répondit. Puis, le nègre maître d'hôtel la renseigna :

- C'est mam'zelle Angélique.

Victoria cria de joie et descendit en hâte des escaliers, assez lourdement. Sa mère la réprimanda depuis le salon :

- Doucement Victoria, on dirait Angélique !

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta guère point. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et elle se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur qui discutait avec Ashley, lui aussi heureux de la revoir.

- Ho Angélique, Angélique ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! Je me suis tellement ennuyée de vous !

La jeune fille manqua de tomber à la renverse sous le choc car sa jeune sœur la déséquilibra en se jetant dans ses bras. Angélique rit de bon coeur et serra elle aussi sa soeur. Il est vrai qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Tous les trois entreprirent de rattraper ces quelques mois. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et ils discutèrent de longues heures, riant d'une bagatelle. Ils ne virent point le temps passer, ils furent donc surpris lorsque Georgiana entra dans le salon pour les informer que le souper venait d'être servi.

La mère de famille fusilla sa fille pestiférée du regard pendant tout le repas, laissant la jeune fille de marbre. Ashley, exaspéré par le comportement de leur mère, informa sa jeune soeur de l'avancée des préparatifs pour son mariage, qui avait maintenant lieu dans une quinzaine de jours. Angélique fut soudain frappé par un doute. Elle cessa de manger et son regard affligé et chagriné se posa sur son frère :

- Où vivrez-vous après le mariage ?

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres de Mrs Beckett et son regard se posa lentement sur son fils. Angélique le fixa anxieusement, craignant la réponse. Après quelques secondes d'un silence oppressant, le futur époux répondit à sa soeur :

- Margaret et moi vivrons chez ses parents, à Mitchell Lodge.

Angélique accusa le coup, mais sa respiration se fit plus rapide et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Plusieurs conséquences s'imposèrent à son esprit : son frère allait la quitter, elle se retrouverait de nouveau seule face à sa mère. Chez elle, seule Victoria serait son alliée. Elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

Angélique se tut un instant. Les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers elle, tour à tour malveillant, méchant, triste et inquiet. La jeune fille se leva de table et balbutia un pâle

- Excusez-moi.

Puis elle quitta la pièce sans autre mot et sans un regard.

La jeune fille ne parvint guère à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Elle y réfléchit de longues heures sans toutefois parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante. Elle s'avoua néanmoins qu'il était plus logique qu'Ashley aille vivre chez les Mitchell puisque leur demeure était plus vaste et qu'ils étaient moins nombreux à y vivre.

Les quelques jours qui précédèrent le mariage d'Ashley passèrent à une vitesse alarmante. La soeur préférée d'Ashley l'aida à préparer la cérémonie activement. Elle cachait la peur qui la tenaillait un peu plus chaque jour de se retrouver seule chez elle sans son père ni son frère pour repousser les méchancetés de sa mère.

Elle devrait maintenant se débrouiller seule.

Les jours passaient donc et Angélique souriait mais elle avait le coeur en pièce. Elle voyait aussi se rapprocher le jour fatidique où Ellen et sa famille la quitteraient à leur tour et cela la plongeait dans une profonde mélancolie. La jeune fille se rendait un jour sur deux chez les Hasbury et elle les croisait parfois au bord de la rivière alors qu'ils se promenaient à cheval le long de leurs terres vers celles de sa famille.

Le jour de l'hymen tant attendu arriva enfin.

Angélique se leva tôt, comme toute la famille Beckett, ce matin-là. La jeune fille était évidemment une demoiselle d'honneur de Margaret, étant la soeur du marié et la meilleure amie de l'épousée. Ce matin-là, donc, la jeune fille se rendit de très bonne heure chez les Mitchell où devait se dérouler les noces. Margaret était déjà à sa coiffeuse et sa mère commençait à la parée. Les cheveux de la presque Mrs Beckett étaient pour le moment très laids, plein de bigoudis divers. Angélique faillit rire quand elle aperçut la tête de son amie. Mrs Mitchell l'accueillit avec un sourire et Margaret lui sauta au cou :

- Angélique ! Comme je suis heureuse que vous soyez présente ! Seigneur ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Je vais me marier aujourd'hui avec l'homme de mes rêves !

- Mon frère ne partage point votre excitation ! Rit la jeune fille en rendant son étreinte à son amie.

Celle-ci la relâcha aussitôt et posa sur elle un regard inquiet.

- Plaît-il ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Ses inclinations à mon égard se seraient-elles tues ?

Angélique fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant guère la soudaine panique de la jeune fille. Finalement elle éclata de son rire cristallin et expliqua :

- Mais non, je pense que même Roméo n'avait guère point autant de sentiments envers Juliette que mon frère en a pour vous. Mais c'est justement à cause de cela qu'il craint… Comme vous dire ? Il craint de vous décevoir, de ne guère pouvoir vous contenter et surtout que vous finissiez par regretter votre décision concernant cet hymen.

Cette dernière injonction s'adressait à Mrs Mitchell qui le comprit et hocha la tête. Margaret dévisagea un long moment son amie avant de lui sourire avec une moue malicieuse.

- Mmmh si vous le dites… mais vous pouvez le rassurer, jamais mes inclinations pour sa personne ne s'atténueront.

Angélique lui sourit à son tour et lui prit les mains.

- Ce n'est guère moi qui me fais du soucis. Je vous connais et vous sais droite… Je sais aussi que mon frère et vous serez toujours heureux car vous formez un très beau couple. J'espère que le ciel vous accordera de nombreux enfants.

Une étrange lueur apparut dans les yeux de Margaret. Angélique se sentit soudain mal à l'aise puis elle détourna son regard et s'éloigna de son amie. Mrs Mitchell, qui écoutait la discussion à l'écart des deux jeunes filles, soupira. Elle comprit que le lourd passé d'Angélique l'empêcherait certainement de vivre une vie de femme normale et cela la désolait la jeune amie de sa fille n'avait point une vie facile et, à son sens, elle méritait le bonheur.

Ainsi passa la matinée. Angélique resta avec son amie afin d'aider à la préparer alors qu'elle devenait tour à tour plus anxieuse et plus angoissée. Miss Beckett tentait de la calmer et de l'apaisée mais ses efforts n'étaient pas très probants même si cela la faisait bien rire.

Ashley arriva accompagné de Mrs Beckett et de Victoria avec la famille de ses deux témoins et de ceux-ci en fin de matinée. Margaret était impatiente de descendre même si elle était loin d'être prête. Les invités ne tardèrent pas non plus à se présenter chez les Mitchell et les familles Darcy et Butler furent parmi les premiers. Ellen monta dans la chambre de la future Mrs Beckett et elle lui tendit un écrin de velours rouge. Face aux regards étonnés que lui assenèrent Angélique et Margaret, Ellen rit et s'expliqua :

- Il vous faut quelque chose de nouveau pour votre mariage, c'est une tradition ici il me semble, alors voici notre cadeau de mariage, un peu en avance, à mon père, mon frère et moi… Allez-y, ouvrez !

Margaret reposa son regard sur l'écrin et l'ouvrit après un bref instant d'hésitation. La jeune fille poussa un cri en apercevant le bijou et jeta littéralement le pauvre écrin sur sa table-coiffeuse. Angélique le prit, elle aussi sous le choc, et toucha du bout des doigts la parure d'or blanc sertie de diamants qui était couché majestueusement sur l'écrin rouge. Ellen, très satisfaite de son petit effet, souriait et dit finalement après une minute de silence.

- Il est pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Angélique hocha la tête et répondit avec son habituel sens de l'humour :

- Je ne veux même pas savoir combien il coûte.

Margaret secoua enfin la tête.

- Je… je ne puis accepter… il est beaucoup trop somptueux !

Angélique eut un rire sarcastique.

- Peuf ! Vous verriez les bijoux qu'ils m'ont offerts pour le bal de Charleston ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait point, ils ont eu l'indécence de m'obliger à les garder !

Ellen rit de bon coeur.

- Non Margaret, croyez-moi, mon père a largement les moyens de vous offrir ce présent… si vous le refusez, il en sera offensé et moi aussi !

Margaret regarda tour à tour Lady Darcy et le collier puis Angélique fronça les sourcils :

- Très habile comme manipulation, même moi je ne saurais refuser !

Ellen lui tira la langue et les trois amies éclatèrent de rire, détendant d'un seul coup l'atmosphère. Finalement, entre deux gloussements, Ellen s'approcha de la future mariée :

- Allez, maintenant, laissez-moi vous le passer.

* * *

_**Et voilà un autre chapitre qui se termine… le prochain chapitre est le dernier de cette partie, et sans doute le dernier que je publierai… enfin on verra.**_

_**Entre douleur et joie, je vous abandonne ici, à vous de prendre vos claviers pour me taper un peu de vos sentiments.**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	12. Seule

_**En fait, grosse erreur de ma part, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre de cette partie mais l'avant dernier ! oups… pardon 0 :)**_

_**Et pas de réponses aux non-inscrits puisque le chapitre 11 n'a pas suscité beaucoup d'émoi.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

XII

Seule

Mrs Mitchell monta les avertir que tout le monde était maintenant présent et que l'on attendait plus qu'elles pour commencer la cérémonie. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le collier de sa fille et qu'elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

- … Ho mon Dieu !

Ellen éclata de rire suivie de peu par Angélique qui ne put s'en empêcher. Quant à Margaret, un sourire béat ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

Après quelques minutes de contemplations le cortège des deux demoiselles d'honneurs, la mère de l'épousée et celle-ci dûment nommée, descendirent le grand escalier de la maison menant au grand salon où devait se dérouler le bal.

Angélique ouvrait la marche, suivie d'Ellen. Mrs Mitchell s'éclipsa, laissant la place à son époux qui vint prendre le bras de sa fille pour la mener devant le prêtre qui devait bénir l'union. C'était le même homme qui, quelques mois auparavant, avait enterré Mr Beckett, George de son nom de baptême.

En effet, les Mitchell étaient catholiques, ce que peu de personnes savaient. Angélique le savait mais, n'aillant point accordé une grand importance à la religion, elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention même si elle était elle-même entourée de protestants. Les parents Mitchell ne criaient point à tue-tête leur appartenance à l'église catholique même s'ils étaient loin d'en avoir honte. Donc, depuis des années, ils recevaient des propositions d'épousailles pour leur fille mais n'en étaient guère satisfaits : il était hors de question que Margaret épousât un hérétique ! En conséquence, quand Ashley et Margaret leur annoncèrent qu'ils s'aimaient, en dehors de leur plus grande stupéfaction, ils refusèrent tout d'abord farouchement l'alliance avant de se souvenir que les Beckett étaient d'origine française. Il y avait donc des chances pour qu'ils soient catholiques. Ils s'étaient alors souvenus que l'enterrement de George Beckett avait été fait par un prêtre et non par un pasteur. L'union leur avait paru soudain beaucoup plus acceptable.

Margaret souriait et s'avançait vers le prêtre dans sa magnifique robe de mariée. Angélique n'avait vu tant de faste et de luxe que lors du bal privé de Charleston. Il lui sembla que seule cette réception était équivalente de richesse. Le gouverneur de la Caroline du Sud était présent lui aussi ainsi que son épouse.

Le silence se fit et la cérémonie commença.

Une fois la bénédiction donnée, Angélique sentit une larme couler silencieusement sur sa joue pâle. Elle baissa la tête pour que personne ne la voit, mais Ellen s'en aperçut. Elle se trouvait à quelques pas derrière son amie et donna un discret coup de coude à son frère qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Sans quitter du regard son amie, Ellen la montra discrètement du doigt à James qui aperçut à son tour Angélique, pleurant silencieusement dans l'ombre de sa mère qui se tenait derrière son fils et sa nouvelle belle-fille. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa soeur et celle-ci murmura, profondément touchée :

- Pauvre Angélique, que va-t-elle devenir maintenant que son frère aussi la quitte ?

Son frère soupira.

- Je ne m'inquiète point trop pour elle, miss Angélique est surprenant. Ne vous en faites point, elle s'en sortira, comme toujours.

Ellen regarda étrangement son frère mais finit par hocher la tête, comprenant et adhérant à ses arguments. La jeune fille ne vit cependant point son frère baisser les yeux et soupirer.

Le dîner du mariage eut lieu. Angélique était installée près du couple nouvellement marié. La jeune fille ne ressentait guère l'allégresse générale même si elle était heureuse en son for intérieur pour son frère et sa meilleure amie. Que leur hymen ne se fasse point l'aurait profondément peinée. Mais la jeune fille ne parvenait point à se remettre du fait qu'en fin de journée, elle devrait rentrer chez elle sans son frère pour la protéger.

Elle n'avait plus de rempart face à la haine de sa mère. Ainsi, au dîner, commença-t-elle à boire verre de vin sur verre de vin si bien qu'elle finit par ne même plus s'apercevoir qu'elle se resservait. Elle voulait oublier sa mère, elle voulait oublier le départ de son frère, elle voulait aussi échapper à ses sentiments naissants pour Lord Darcy et qu'elle ne comprenait nullement. La jeune fille ne connaissait que les sentiments de haine et de colère envers sa mère, la gentillesse avec son père et l'amusement avec son frère… sans compte l'amitié de ses amis. Mais ses inclinations naissantes pour le ténébreux anglais étaient pour elle entièrement inconnues et ses sentiments la terrifiaient.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et le dîner s'éternisait. Angélique perdit peu à peu la notion du temps et elle ne faisait que rire. La jeune fille s'amusait d'une bagatelle et elle oublia rapidement ses soucis et ses préoccupations. Son frère finit par remarquer l'attitude désinvolte de sa soeur et ne put s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter. Margaret remarqua rapidement elle aussi le comportement de sa belle-soeur et la joie de son mariage s'atténua un peu. Angélique attirait l'attention des hommes par son rire cristallin. Ellen donna un discret coup de coude à son frère qui discutait avec une connaissance des Mitchell, assise à ses côtés.

- Eh, chuchota sa soeur alors qu'il posait un regard étonné sur le bras de sa soeur comme si celui-ci s'était manifesté seul.

L'aristocrate leva alors les yeux la figure de sa soeur qui ne quittait plus guère son amie du regard. Celle-ci était installée presque à l'autre bout de la grande table et elle badinait en galante compagnie, un verre de vin blanc français à la main. James fronça les sourcils et observa un long moment la jeune fille en silence. Il en conclut rapidement qu'Angélique était ivre et qu'elle ferait bien d'arrêter promptement de boire si elle ne voulait point terminer sa soirée à cuver son vin sous une table. Pour l'avoir côtoyer et contempler durant les quelques mois qu'elle avait passé chez eux à Berkeley House, il savait qu'elle ne buvait que rarement et qu'elle ne tolérait que peu l'alcool. Il délaissa brusquement sa conquête de la soirée – il fallait bien s'amuser de temps à autre – pour s'inquiéter du sort de la jeune fille. Heureusement, le dîner s'achevait bientôt.

Margaret, que le comportement de son amie désappointait, s'approcha d'Angélique et lui proposa à haute voix, alors que tous les convives commençaient à quitter la tablée pour se rendre dans les jardins.

- Angélique, ma chère amie, que diriez-vous de nous jouer un morceau ?

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et un fin sourire étira les lèvres. Malgré son cerveau embrumé, Angélique comprit l'intention de son amie comme elle savait parfaitement que son état n'était guère convenable pour une jeune fille de bonne famille, mais elle n'avait cure, bientôt elle se retrouverait seule face à sa mère et sa soeur, la demeure tout à coup bien vide d'habitant. Et cela lui glaçait les sangs et l'emplissait de terreur. Elle préférait oublier pour le moment. Angélique appréciait grandement le piano des Mitchell, c'était celui sur lequel elle s'entraînait depuis des années. La jeune fille s'assit sans faire d'histoire devant l'instrument, les autres invités se massant derrière le couple nouvellement marié qui suivait Angélique. On se taisait, depuis quand Angélique Beckett était-elle une grande pianiste ? Ne valait-il mieux point demander à miss Georgiana qui était la plus grande musicienne de la famille ? Cependant, quelque chose leur disait qu'ils allaient être surpris. Le silence se fit progressivement dans la salle et la jeune fille posa majestueusement ses doigts fins sur l'instrument avant de commencer à jouer à la perfection le morceau préféré de Margaret.

Lorsque le morceau s'acheva et Angélique sourit face au tonnerre d'applaudissement qu'elle reçut. Ashley la sollicita pour un autre morceau et la jeune fille s'inclina devant la requête. La jeune miss Beckett joua plus d'une demi-heure avant que l'on ne rejoignît les jardins, sous les regards haineux de Mrs Beckett mère et de sa fille Georgiana. Lady Eléonore, quant à elle, ne se lassait point d'entendre miss Angélique jouer de la musique.

Angélique cessa de boire après son passage au piano. Cela sembla la ramener à la raison, au grand soulagement des deux nouveaux époux, de Lady et Lord Darcy ainsi que de Mrs Beckett qui voyait d'heure en heure décroître sa réputation par l'attitude désinvolte de sa fille.

Ashley et Margaret ne cessaient de sourire et ils ne se quittaient plus guère. Cependant, alors que dix-sept heures avait sonné depuis longtemps, Ashley et Lord Genth s'écartèrent du reste des convives pour discuter tous deux plus aisément et avec plus de confidentialité. Il sembla à Angélique, qui discutait à quelques pas de là avec un ami du comté, que son frère était assez content de la situation dont ils discutaient depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. Finalement, Angélique vit son frère aller chercher leur mère puis Victoria. Puis, après près de deux heures d'allers et venus et de pourparlers, Ashley fit signe à Angélique et Georgiana de s'approcher. Les deux soeurs, habituellement les pires ennemies, s'étaient rapprocher pour surveiller le rassemblement familiale qui se jouait à quelques pas seulement et sans leur présence.

Alors que leur entrée dans le cercle se faisait en silence, Victoria semblait tour à tour mal à l'aise, indécise, troublée et ravie. Mrs Beckett paraissait ravie de sa victoire, Lord Genth était aussi froid et présomptueux qu'à l'ordinaire, son frère le colonel blasé quant à Ashley, il semblait aussi heureux qu'au dîner alors que les noces venaient d'être prononcées et échangées entre les nouveaux époux. Angélique ne comprit guère ce qu'il se passait et même dans son imagination la plus folle, la jeune fille n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Ainsi, alors que les deux filles Beckett s'arrêtaient en silence dans le petit groupe, Mr Beckett sourit à leur annonça :

- Mes chères soeurs, je suis heureux de vous annoncer le prochain mariage entre notre soeur Victoria et Lord Genth qui vient de me demander sa main.

Le coeur d'Angélique cessa de battre une folle seconde et le temps resta un long moment en suspens. Pendant que la jeune fille reprenait ses esprits, Georgiana était elle-même toujours sous le choc et elle ne réagit guère plus que sa sœur. Angélique secoua finalement la tête en direction de sa soeur et de son prétendu fiancé avant de lancer, stupéfaite :

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Ashley lut alors la question muette de sa soeur dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme s'agita un moment mal à l'aise avant de baisser les yeux et répondre :

- Euh… oui, Lord Genth préfèrerait épouser une femme qui n'est point farouche ni volage… la folie de Lucy ne sied guère à son mode de vie mondain. Il faut qu'il puisse présenter sa femme au monde et en Angleterre…

- Il ne peut assumer le fait d'avoir un bâtard en définitif.

Folle de rage, la jeune fille quitta le groupe, stupéfait. Mrs Beckett les quitta à son tour quelques secondes après en pestant contre sa fille :

- La petite impertinente, elle va encore tout gâcher.

Elle rattrapa en quelques enjambées sa fille et lui fit faire promptement demi-tour.

- Vous allez tout gâcher comme à votre habitude avec votre grande langue !

Angélique, toujours plus ou moins sous l'emprise de l'alcool, laissa la colère l'envahir :

- Vous n'allez tout de même point me reprocher la frivolité de Lucy tout de même ?!

- Non ma chère, je ne suis point sotte ! Mais si cet hymen entre le baron de Genth et Victoria ne se fait finalement point, je vous en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable.

Angélique fronça les sourcils et fixa un long moment sa mère. Au bout de ce long moment, elle lui dit :

- Ce qui n'étonne, c'est que vous n'aillez point tout fait pour ce soit votre précieuse Georgiana qui épouse Lord Genth.

Sa mère referma précipitamment la bouche et Angélique rit.

- Je me disais aussi… baste, de toutes les façons, Lord Genth est beaucoup moins fortuné que ne l'est la famille Hasbury… qui est votre principale cible si je ne me trompe.

Mrs Beckett serra les poings de rage et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa favorite et les jeunes fiancés.

Angélique soupira et se dirigea vers le buffet maintenant, elle voulait se soûler pour tout oublier… Elle était désormais complètement seule face à sa mère et à sa soeur.

Alors qu'Angélique les quittait, Lord Genth posa un regard perplexe sur Mr Beckett :

- Ainsi c'est donc cela la raison de la subite vocation religieuse de miss Beckett ?

Ashley soupira et posa sur sa soeur et son épouse – qui venait de les rejoindre – un regard peiné. Le jeune homme avait évidemment parlé de la grossesse cachée de sa soeur avec son épouse puisqu'elle faisait maintenant partie de la famille. Ashley hésita de longues secondes et répondit à son futur beau-frère alors que Mrs Beckett s'approchait de nouveau d'eux :

- Oui. Lucy a toujours été une fille assez frivole et facile. Mes parents avaient prévu le coup depuis longtemps.

- Plaît-il ? L'interrompit Mrs Beckett avec un grand sourire de circonstance.

Aux mines assombries et aux regards des uns et des autres, la mère du nouvel époux comprit qu'il leur avait raconté la vérité sur Lucy et sa vocation de religieuse. Peter, perspicace, comprit aussi que son frère était le père de l'enfant que portait Lucy dans son couvent. Mais il n'en dit rien et, comme toujours pragmatique, exposa le bon côté des choses :

- Au moins, l'hymen de mon frère avec sa jumelle est des plus diplomatiques.

Ils hochèrent la tête, sans répondre cependant, et la discussion s'arrêta sur cette note peu joyeuse.

Lorsque l'après-dîner toucha à sa fin, le soleil commença doucement sa lente ascension. Il n'y avait point de souper mais un buffet était mis à la disposition des convives dès dix-neuf heures trente. Le bal ouvrait à vingt heures trente. Tandis que le bal n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir par une valse des deux nouveaux époux, James s'approcha de sa soeur et la tira par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart. La jeune fille s'excusa auprès des personnes avec lesquelles elle discourait puis suivit son frère. Sans lui laisser le temps de prendre la parole pour protester, le jeune aristocrate la questionna, visiblement inquiet :

- Savez-vous où est miss Angélique ?

Ellen ferma la bouche, réfléchit une seconde puis secoua la tête :

- Non, non, répéta-t-elle surprise, mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que… commença son frère inquiet en s'agitant – elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse – parce que… personne ne semble savoir où elle se trouve depuis son altercation avec sa mère, avant la collation de cette après-dîner.

- Quelle altercation ? S'étonna la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Lord Darcy soupira et s'expliqua :

- Le baron a demandé la main de miss Beckett à Mr Beckett.

- La main d'Angélique ?

Lord Darcy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais non, il a demandé à miss Victoria de l'épouser. D'ailleurs cette famille est bien étrange… on s'occupe des cadettes avant les aînées… après tout, pourquoi pas. Où en étais-je ?

- La requête d'Adam à Mr Beckett.

- Oui… D'après ce que j'ai compris, miss Angélique et Mrs Beckett, enfin sa mère point votre amie, se sont disputées parce que le baron voulait épouser Victoria et non point Lucy.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il épousé Lucy ? Elle est entrée au couvent il y a quelques mois et…

La jeune fille, d'abord étonné, comprit le regard éloquent que lui dédia son frère. Elle se récria :

- … Ho ! Vous pensez que Lucy est…

James hocha gravement la tête.

- Je savais que Lord Genth… s'amusait avec une jeune fille de la région mais j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait. Lorsque miss Beckett est entrée précipitamment au couvent, j'ai compris.

Ellen avait baissé la tête et elle se tut un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je ne me suis doutée de rien.

Son frère lui offrit son beau sourire en coin et répondit, indulgent :

- Vous êtes parfois trop naïve. Même si les habitants de la région font semblants de ne pas savoir, tout le monde chuchote et sait que miss Beckett n'est point allée au couvent du jour au lendemain sans raison… mais vous connaissez les gens du sud maintenant – comme moi – ils tournent la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'ils savent mais ils n'en pensent pas moins. Puis il sembla soudain se souvenir de la raison de leur conversation et posa de nouveau son regard inquiet sur sa soeur : Alors, savez-vous où se trouve miss Angélique ?

Ellen comprit alors l'inquiétude de son frère et ne tarda pas à la ressentir à son tour. Elle réfléchit quelques instants sous le lourd regard inquisiteur de son frère.

- Non… non, finit-elle cependant par répondre, je ne sais nullement où Angélique se trouve. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisées elle…

La jeune fille se tut puis releva précipitamment la tête, cherchant les yeux de son frère qui attendait plus ou moins impassible sa réponse.

- De quoi ? Qu'avez-vous ? La pressa-t-il.

La jeune lady secoua la tête, le coeur battant à toute vitesse :

- Elle était au buffet et elle avait en main une bouteille de vin de Champagne à la main et une seule coupe… Je n'y ai guère prêtée attention sur le moment.

James jura ce qui stupéfia Ellen, son frère ne laissant jamais ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa froideur et son impassibilité coutumière. Il posa un regard anxieux sur sa soeur et lui prit la main :

- Venez, nous devons la retrouver au plus vite avant qu'elle ne commette quelque sottise.

Angélique s'était isolé depuis longtemps déjà. Par moment, quand sa bouteille était vide, la jeune fille retournait quelques minutes parmi les convives pour en prendre une nouvelle. Elle savait pourquoi elle buvait mais elle ironisait seule face à la situation à laquelle elle était confrontée. Pourquoi ne point en rire d'ailleurs ? De toutes les façons, rien n'y changerait quoi que ce soit. Miss Beckett avait perdu toute notion du temps et elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le ciel s'assombrissait. Elle n'avait guère réfléchi au fait qu'on la chercherait certainement pour l'ouverture du bal… quoique même si elle y avait songé, indubitablement qu'elle n'en aurait rien eu à faire. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que James et Ellen Darcy trouvèrent la jeune fille dans un coin perdu et obscure des jardins de Mitchell Lodge. Angélique buvait à même la bouteille de vin de Champagne et elle tournoyait sur elle-même, dansant sur une musique qu'elle seule entendait. La jeune fille riait, seule dans son délire. L'alcool lui donnait une bonne résistance au froid et, malgré l'humidité qui était tombée, Angélique ne portait que sa robe en coton d'été qu'elle avait revêtue le matin, seule robe de couleur qu'elle portait depuis la mort de son père. Elle ne les vit ni ne les entendit s'approcher. Le couple s'arrêta, stupéfait, en apercevant Angélique en pleine divagation. Finalement, la jeune fille cessa de danser et son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle les discerna dans la pénombre. Elle porta la bouteille à sa bouche avant de s'approcher d'eux en titubant, sans cependant les quitter de ses yeux verts qui étaient plus brillants encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tiens donc, le frère et la soeur de Hasbury. Les inséparables. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

James aperçut au sol deux autres bouteilles de vin de Champagne, toutes deux vides. Il fronça les sourcils. Ellen se sentit mal pour son amie. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état ? Elle tenta alors de raisonner son amie, mettant par réflexe les mains en avant.

- Angélique, ma chère, posez dont cette bouteille vous êtes ivre… Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps pour vous d'arrêter l'alcool… Nous devrions rejoindre les autres… tous !

La jeune fille s'était suffisamment approchée de son amie pour tenter de lui prendre la bouteille des mains. Cependant Angélique dut prévoir son geste et elle tira un coup sec, empêchant les mains de son amie de raffermirent leur prise sur son trésor. Les yeux plissés et le visage rosi par l'alcool, Angélique s'écria en reculant :

- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je vais rester céans et boire jusqu'à tout régurgiter… Je vais boire tant que je vais perdre la mémoire et oublier combien je suis seule et que tous ceux que j'aime me quitte les uns après les autres !

James prit la parole à son tour pour essayer de calmer la jeune fille.

- Mais vous faites erreur miss, tous vos amis ne vous abandonnent guère. Venez, nous vous adorons tous et nous ne voulons nullement que quelque chose de tragique vous arrive. De plus, vous ne voudriez point gâcher le mariage de votre frère ni sa nuit de noce !

Angélique fusilla du regard le jeune Lord et rétorqua, amer.

- Ha ! Parlons-en de mon frère ! Pourquoi ne lui gâcherais-je point son mariage alors qu'il va me gâcher la vie ?

- Mais Mr Beckett ne ferait jamais une telle chose ! S'indigna Ellen.

Angélique posa son regard sur elle et laissa sa colère éclater.

- Ha oui ? Alors pourquoi va-t-il vivre céans, avec les Mitchell alors qu'il sait parfaitement que j'ai besoin de lui, surtout avec les temps qui courts ! Quoi ? Qu'ouïe-je de votre bouche ? Que les personnes que j'aime ne finissent point toutes par me quitter ? D'abord il y a eu mon père, il est mort. Mon premier rempart s'est effondré. Lucy qui va devenir religieuse… Ensuite, Ashley se marie et va vivre à plusieurs miles de la maison, laissant à ma mère le champ libre pour mieux me torturer… Et maintenant Victoria va elle aussi partir avec vous, puisque le mariage se fera à Londres et que Lady Eléonore est désignée pour être son chaperon, témoin et marraine de substitution… quant à vous… quant à vous…

La jeune fille les désigna tour à tour du doigt, les larmes aux yeux, puis se détourna quelques secondes pour se calmer. Comme si sa confrontation avec son malheur l'avait dégrisée, Angélique posa un regard désespéré et terrifié sur eux et conclut, parfaitement calme, des perles transparentes coulant sur ses joues maintenant trop pâles.

- … et maintenant, c'est vous qui me quittez. Vous étiez la salle secrète dans mon château fort, mon refuge, ma force secrète.

La détresse de son amie bouleversa Ellen qui tenta de la rassurer :

- Mais nous ne sommes point encore partis.

Angélique, piquée à vif, se dégagea de l'étreinte de la belle anglaise et darda sur elle un regard halluciné et dément :

- Vous partez dans deux jours !

La jeune aristocrate tressaillit. Elle avait oublié qu'ils partaient si tôt. Le temps était passé si vite aux Etats-Unis !

Le silence se fit quelques minutes après quoi Angélique but une nouvelle gorgée avant de reculer de trois pas.

- Maintenant, laissez-moi seule. Je veux avoir un avant goût de ce que sera dès à présent ma vie… peut-être même ne survivrai-je point une année entourée seulement de ma mère et de Georgiana… mais comme on dit : A Dieu vat !

Sur ce, la jeune fille leur tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans les fourrés.

* * *

_**Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore signé le contrat avec la maison d'édition donc je peux continuer à publier… mais je vais vous faire du chantage (niark niark) je ne publie la suite que si j'ai pleiiiiiiiin de commentaires (hi hi)**_

_**Alors, à vos claviers ^^**_


End file.
